Marriage Kazekage
by Ishikawa Natsumi
Summary: Ternyata bersikap tanggung jawab, bijaksana, dan peduli masih belum memuaskan para tetua. Gaara, sang Kazekage termuda, masih harus melakukan sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang mau tak mau merubah jalan hidupnya sebagai orang biasa maupun seorang Kazekage. Dengan berat hati aku sampaikan ini, publish MK DITUNDA sampai laptopku bebas virus. Mohon maaf readers MK yang sudah setia menunggu.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Kazekage**

_**Ishikawa Natsumi**_

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Suara berat langkah kaki memenuhi lorong sepi gedung Kazekage Suna. Seorang laki-laki tegap dengan guci pasir di punggungnya melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat, tetapi pemimpin desa terbesar di negara angin itu sudah nampak siap mengemban tugasnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang yang paling dipercaya olehnya.

"Gaara, setidaknya sempatkanlah dirimu untuk sarapan. Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja jika kau tidak makan?" wanita berkucir empat itu meletakan makanan yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan rapi.

"Hn," adik bungsunya itu malah bergumam tak jelas. Tangannya sudah sibuk menulis sesuatu setelah ia membaca satu berkas dengan cepat.

"Aku akan menemui tetua. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, Gaara." lelaki bertato ungu di wajahnya berlalu pergi sementara si wanita masih menatap adik bungsunya cemas.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela napas pasrah, "Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusi pekerjaanmu?" terpaksa ia gunakan lagi alasan ini untuk memaksa adik sekaligus atasanya untuk makan. Jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, baru orang itu mau menyentuh makanannya.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia letakkan kuas bertinta itu di tempatnya, lalu ia geser duduknya hingga tepat berada di hadapan makanannya. Kini tangannya beralih membuka kain pembungkus kotak makan itu. Satu set bento lengkap tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aku akan kembali untuk membawanya. Aku dipanggil para tetua sama seperti Kankurou." Setelah berkata begitu, si wanita pirang keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah itu seorang diri dengan makanannya.

Sabaku Gaara, melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Meski dalam pikirannya menerka-nerka, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan para tetua dengan memanggil kedua kakaknya?

~#~#~#~

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian kemari." Salah satu tetua petinggi Suna berucap lirih kepada kedua kakak sang Kazekage.

Kankurou, kakak kedua dari Kazekage, memutar bola matanya bosan. Jika para tetua sudah memanggilnya seperti ini, pasti ada yang direncanakan. Dan biasanya itu hal yang merepotkan.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Temari mengambil alih pembicaraan. Jika Kankurou yang bicara, bisa terjadi keributan di ruang petinggi Suna ini.

"Apa kalian mau teh?" tanya satu-satunya nenek-nenek di ruangan ini.

"Tidak perlu, langsung ke intinya saja." pinta Temari. Sekian detik setelahnya ia menyesal bicara seperti itu.

Raut ramah yang sudah dibuat-buat oleh seluruh tetua tadi berubah menjadi serius. Suasana cerah yang tadi dirasakan kedua orang yang baru bergabung dengan mereka berubah menjadi tegang. Hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kami memikirkan, sudah waktunya Kazekage-sama mencari seorang istri." Tanpa aba-aba seorang kakek yang duduk di seberang Kankurou berucap. Seolah perkara itu adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan.

Mendengar kakek-kakek itu bicara dengan seenaknya dalam menentukan masa depan adiknya dan juga bicara seakan hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Temari tak kuasa menahan emosinya, "Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir bisa dengan mudahnya menentukan jalan hidup Gaara?!"

Kakek itu masih saja tenang menghadapi emosi Temari yang sudah memuncak, ia hanya memejamkan matanya sekilas, "Kuharap kau bisa tenang sedikit Nona Temari, kau sedang berada di ruang empat Kaze."

Seorang tetua dengan sebelah wajah tertutup kain angkat suara, "Kami sudah memikirkannya sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kita sedang membutuhkan ikatan diplomatik yang kuat dengan desa Konoha."

Perepatan siku di kepala Temari bertambah, "Kau pikir pernikahan adikku hanya untuk ikatan diplomatik saja?!" wanita pirang itu menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi. Kalau saja Kankurou tidak menahannya, pasti Temari sudah mengambil kipasnya sekarang.

Setelah berhasil mendudukan Temari di kursinya lagi, Kankurou berdiri, "Tak bisakah kalian memikirkannya lagi? Gaara bukan tipe yang ingin menikah muda. Apalagi dengan alasan diplomatik." Tak disangka adik pertama Temari bisa bicara setenang itu.

"Kami sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, dan inilah saatnya. Tidak lama lagi Kazekage-sama genap berusia dua puluh tahun. Usia yang cukup bagi seorang laki-laki untuk menikah." Ucap nenek tadi setelah menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

Kankurou berdecak, "Jadi, hanya ini yang ingin kalian katakan pada kami? Kalian tahu 'kan jika semua keputusannya ada di tangan Gaara?" ia kembali duduk sambil bersedekap.

"Ya kami tahu. Kalian kami panggil untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika sampai Kazekage-sama menolak, kalian yang harus meyakinkannya." Jelas kakek yang pertama.

Temari dan Kankurou hanya bisa menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Meskipun mereka adalah kakak dari Kazekage Suna, tapi mereka tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk membantah perintah tetua. Bagaimana pun merekalah yang sesungguhnya berkuasa.

~#~#~#~

Setelah kedua kakaknya dipanggil, giliran Gaara yang menghadiri pertemuan dengan para tetua. Meski ia tak ingin, tapi ia tetap harus melakukannya. Terlebih hal ini pasti berkaitan dengan kepentingan desa. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk membuka kedua pintu ruang empat kaze. Dengan yakin, ia mendorongnya hingga nampaklah para tetua yang sudah duduk di meja bundar.

"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-sama." Sapa para tetua itu dengan bungkukan hormat. Tak ada Temari juga Kankurou di dalam sana. Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan darinya untuk para tetua yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Ia menggeser tempat duduk di kepala meja lalau duduk dengan tenang.

"Apa Anda ingin teh?" tawar satu-satunya nenek dalam ruangan itu. Wajahnya yang penuh keriput menampakkan senyum ramah yang mencurigakan.

"Tidak, bisakah kita mulai?" tolaknya tegas. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan ini. Karena setelah ia keluar dari sini hal buruk pasti terjadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jeda yang ganjil terselip diantara kata-kata kakek tua itu, "Maksud kami memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu."

Gaara tak sedikit pun menampakkan ekspresinya. Ini benar-benar kabar buruk.

"Anda tidak keberatan?" tanya kakek yang tadi sudah mengutarakan maksudnya.

Gaara memang tidak berekspresi, hanya saja ia sedikit terguncang. Ia pejamkan matanya sesaat sambil menautkan jemarinya. Begitu bola mata hijaunya nampak kembali, ia berucap, "Kenapa?" satu kata tanya itu membuat semuanya bingung.

Meski begitu, sepertinya mantan guru sang Kazekage, Baki, mengerti maksud Gaara, "Saat ini kita membutuhkan ikatan diplomatik yang kuat dengan desa Konoha. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang menyerang desa Suna, begitu juga dengan desa Konoha." Jelas kakek itu.

Nenek yang tadi menawarkan teh angkat suara untuk memperkuat argumen, "Selain itu, hal ini juga bisa menjadi perjanjian gencatan senjata antara dua desa."

Gaara menaikkan tangannya hingga menopang wajahnya, "Aliansi kita dengan desa Konoha tidak selemah itu sampai akan menodongkan senjata." Komentarnya singkat.

"Benar," timpal kakek yang sedari tadi diam, "Tapi desa lain tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai aliansi desa Suna jika tak ada ikatan nyata antara kedua desa." Tambahnya meyakinkan.

Kazekage termuda itu memejamkan matanya lagi, "Apakah desa Konoha sudah menyetujui ikatan ini?" tanyanya menekan. Ia tahu bagaimanapun ia tak bisa mendebat tetua. Ia kalah jumlah.

"Itu tugas Anda sebagai Kazekage desa ini." jawab seorang kakek bersuara serak.

Ia turunkan tangannya sampai di atas meja, ia pasrahkan semuanya pada takdir, "Tidak ada tenggat waktu?" tanyanya lagi. Jika para tetua meminta sesuatu, pasti akan ada tenggat waktu yang diberikan. Daripada tiba-tiba ia ditarik pulang ke Suna kemudian dijodohkan dengan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya, lebih baik ia menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kuharap Anda menemukan pilihan Anda secepatnya." Gaara sedikit merileks, tapi ia kembali menegang ketika mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kakek itu, "Kami akan mengambil alih pekerjaan Kazekage-sama selama Anda berada di Konoha. Jika sampai peringatan hari jadi desa Suna Anda masih belum menemukannya, kami akan mencarikannya untuk Anda."

Gaara mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tangannya mengepal, menahan emosi yang kian memuncak. Jika tenggat waktunya sampai peringatan hari jadi desa Suna yang bersamaan dengan ulang tahunnya, itu berarti waktunya hanya tersisa sebulan lagi. Ia harus segera pergi ke Konoha.

~#~#~#~

Pria berambut perak mencuat sedang menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Disela-sela ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Hokage ke-6, Hatake Kakashi selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia tak seperti Kazekage desa Suna yang masih muda, dirinya sudah cukup berumur dan seringkali merasa letih.

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki berambut nanas dengan mata malas, "Ada surat pribadi untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu santai.

Cepat-cepat ia gunakan maskernya lagi, "Surat pribadi?" tanyanya penasaran. Mata sayunya sedikit membuka.

"Ya, dikirim dari Suna. Sepertinya ada yang ingin Kazekage bicarakan padamu secara pribadi." Hipotesa putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu sudah terbukti keakuratannya. Tapi sepertinya hipotesanya kali ini bisa dibuat oleh siapa pun.

Kakashi membuka surat itu, tertulis segel yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh para Kage, 'Sepertinya hal ini sangat rahasia.' Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang. Akankah perang shinobi yang baru saja selesai itu akan kembali pecah?

"Nampaknya itu surat yang sangat rahasia ya?" celetuk Shikamaru dengan malas. Ia masih berdiri di sana sampai Kakashi menyuruhnya keluar. Orang yang dipercaya Kakashi menjadi tangan kanannya itu memperhatikan segala perubahan di mata Hokagenya sedari tadi.

Kakashi mengangguk singkat, "Ya, terima kasih suratnya. Kau boleh pergi." Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka segel.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gulungan lagi. Sang _rokudaime_ mengernyit sebentar, tapi tak lama tangannya memungut gulungan tersebut. Dibukanya gulungan itu dan dibacanya dengan teliti. Ia juga tak melewatkan titik terkecil dari sebuah huruf. Kakashi terkesiap begitu sampai ke topik inti.

'Kazekage akan ke Konoha untuk mencari istri? Kenapa Sunagakure sampai mau bersusah payah melakukan semua itu?' Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan usul para tetua Desa Suna. 'Apa mereka masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Konoha?' pikirnya lagi.

Baru selangkah Shikamaru keluar dari gedung Hokage, Kakashi sudah memanggilnya lagi dari jendela, "Shikamaru! Cepat kemari!"

Dengan malas pemuda berambut nanas itu berbalik sambil menguap, "Hah~ _mendokusai_." Gumamnya.

Reaksi yang sama juga terjadi pada Shikamaru setelah ia membaca surat dari Gaara, "Kenapa tetua Sunagakure menuntut hal seperti ini dari Kazekagenya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kakashi merasa hanya dirinya dan pemuda itu yang ada di ruangan ini, ia menjawab, "Entahlah. Apa mungkin mereka masih berlum percaya aliansinya dengan kita?"

Shikamaru menoleh, masih dengan alis mengernyit, "Kurasa bukan karena hal itu. Sepertinya para tetua Suna punya rencana lain dari hal ini." sekali lagi ia membaca surat dari Gaara. "Kalau memang tujuannya hanya untuk mengikat kita, kenapa tidak mereka tidak langsung menjodohkan Gaara dengan gadis yang mereka pilih? Kenapa Gaara harus repot-repot kemari?"

Pria bermasker itu termangu. Ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama, hal itulah yang ingin ia diskusikan dengan Shikamaru. Ia sampai memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain padahal Gaara sudah meminta untuk dirahasiakan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Shikamaru si ahli strategi pun tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran para tetua Suna.

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan dari hal ini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Di tengah musim semi yang sejuk ini, udara di luar begitu menggodanya untuk tidur di atas rerumputan Hutan Nara sambil memandang langit biru. Tapi permasalahan Kazekage ini menahannya untuk tetap berada di gedung Hokage.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja aku memanggilmu." Kakashi menghela napas pasrah, "Kau boleh pergi." Matanya kembali menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam gulungan itu.

"Tapi kemungkinan besar hal ini menyangkut keamanan desa dan Kazekage-sama yang sedang terancam. Dan ancaman itu akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi." Tutur Shikamaru setelah berpikir beberapa lama.

Hokage ke-6 itu terdiam sambil menatap Shikamaru, 'Benar juga. Bukankah desa-desa kecil di sekitar Sunagakure sering menyerang mereka akhir-akhir ini?' sedikit titik terang ia temukan setelah mebicarakannya dengan Shikamaru. Pantas Shikamaru diberi julukan si ahli strategi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumam sang Hokage. Sebenarnya itu sebuah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru malah menjawabnya.

"Dari yang sudah kubaca tadi, tujuan Gaara mengirimimu surat pribadi adalah untuk meminta tolong padamu. Ia ingin kau mencarikan calon-calon yang sesuai untuknya." Jawab si pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Shikamaru, "Calon-calon yang sesuai?" tanyanya bingung. Ia adalah seorang Hokage, dan ia belum menikah. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu calon-calon yang sesuai untuk dijadikan seorang istri Kazekage? Para tetua Sunagakure itu memang merepotkan.

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Yah, kau juga tahu kriteria yang dicari para orang tua untuk anaknya. Misalnya, yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat, berperilaku baik, berdedikasi tinggi, tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga, hal semacam itulah." Jelasnya panjang. Biasanya ia malas bicara sepanjang itu, tapi segala hal merepotkan yang berkaitan dengan Kazekage itu mengharuskannya seperti itu.

Pria bermasker itu mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia tahu siapa orangnya. Tak banyak gadis di Konoha yang memenuhi kriteria seperti itu yang belum menikah. Ditambah lagi gadis itu bisa memperkuat ikatan aliansi Konohagakure dengan Sunagakure.

To Be Continue...

~#~#~#~

A/N: Maafkan saya karena membuat fic yang abal-abal ini _ mohon dimaklum karna saya masih newbie disini (lamanya jadi _silent reader_ sih, hehe *PLAK). Jadi untuk perkembangan tulisan saya selanjutnya, silahkan me_review _^^ mau itu kritik, saran, flame, pertanyaan, lamaran (*eh?) atau apapun saya terima dengan ikhlas :D  
Akhir kata, _arigatou_ sudah mau membaca fic yang membingungkan ini...


	2. Chapter 2

_Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Yah, kau juga tahu kriteria yang dicari para orang tua untuk anaknya. Misalnya, yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat, berperilaku baik, berdedikasi tinggi, tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga, hal semacam itulah." Jelasnya panjang. Biasanya ia malas bicara sepanjang itu, tapi segala hal merepotkan yang berkaitan dengan Kazekage itu mengharuskannya seperti itu._

_Pria bermasker itu mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia tahu siapa orangnya. Tak banyak gadis di Konoha yang memenuhi kriteria seperti itu yang belum menikah. Ditambah lagi gadis itu bisa memperkuat ikatan aliansi Konohagakure dengan Sunagakure._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Bunga-bunga yang ditanam dalam pot di beranda apartemennya memamerkan keindahan warnanya. Sebuah tangan putih menyentuh salah satu pot untuk menggesernya. Tangannya yang lain menunggingkan penyiram agar air di dalamnya bisa membasahi pot tadi. Pagi itu, gadis berambut _pink_ sedang sibuk mengurusi tanamannya yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama seminggu.

"Kasihan sekali kalian. Tapi untung saja kemarin hujan turun." Mulutnya berbicara pada salah satu bunganya. Gadis musim semi itu merapikan sedikit tanah yang berceceran di pinggir pot.

Ketika dirinya tengah sibuk, seorang pria hinggap di pagar berandanya, "Ohayou Sakura-_chan_! Apa kau mau pergi?" laki-laki berambut bop itu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Karena terkejut, Sakura mundur tiba-tiba. Tapi segera ia tampilkan senyumnya, "Tidak, tubuh lelahku akibat misi kemarin belum hilang. Maaf Lee." Ia letakan teko penyiram di sudut beranda.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Lee itu duduk di pagar beranda, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ia menunduk, tapi kemudian ia kembali bersemangat, "Tidak apa Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan membawakanmu makanan agar kau cepat pulih!" ibu jarinya terangkat ditambah senyum khas miliknya.

Sakura tertawa, "Tidak perlu Lee. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Tapi, terima kasih."

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi menunduk, "Baiklah, mungkin lain kali." Ucapnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang disertai dengan kepulan asap putih di samping Lee, "Yo, Sakura." Sapa orang itu malas.

"Hokage-_sama_?" Mata hijau jernihnya membulat kaget, "Ada apa? Kenapa sampai kau sendiri yang kemari?" tanyanya heran. Tak biasanya 'kan seorang Hokage mendatangi rumah warganya?

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." Jawabnya, ia kemudian sadar ada orang lain yang ada di sana, "Oh, Lee. Kau juga ada di sini?"

Lelaki berambut bop itu salah tingkah, "Ya, begitulah Hokage-sama. Aku akan segera pergi! Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat ke atap rumah di seberangnya.

Sakura menatap kepergian Lee sesaat. Lee sudah lama menyukainya dan seharusnya ia juga sudah punya kekasih. Tapi hatinya masih belum sanggup. Ia belum sanggup untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke.

Sang Hokage sempat memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang berubah. Dengan terpaksa harus membertahukan keberadaannya pada gadis itu, "Sakura? Boleh aku masuk?"

Seperti baru tersadar dari lamunan, Sakura terkesiap, "Ya? Oh iya, silahkan masuk Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen mungil milik mantan muridnya itu. Matanya berkeliling menyapu ruang tamu yang tertata rapi dan apik. Setangkai bunga segar ditempatkan dalam vas di atas meja. Kakashi duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap ke arah Sakura pergi.

"Apa kau masih suka minum kopi, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura dari arah dapur mininya.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya singkat. Aroma kopi yang sedang diseduh Sakura menggelitik hidungnya dibalik masker.

Sakura mendekat ke arah mantan gurunya duduk seraya meletakan gelas kopi di meja, "Apa kau ingin minum yang lain?" tanyanya merasa tak enak.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Timpal pria bermasker itu, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." tambahnya. Ia harus menjelaskan maksudnya secepatnya.

"Ya, tentu." Sakura duduk di seberang Kakashi. Siap menyimak apapun yang dikatakan pimpinan desanya.

"Kazekage Suna mengirimiku surat, " sang Hokage menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai isi surat tersebut. Alasan, tujuan, dan rencana yang sudah didiskusikannya bersama Shikamaru sebelumnya. Hingga pada klimaksnya, Kakashi harus menyampaikan maksudnya, "...dan gadis yang memenuhi kriteria itu adalah kau Sakura."

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Matanya membelalak, mulutnya setengah ternganga, dan tubuhnya seketika membeku. Awalnya, ia kira ia hanya akan ditunjuk untuk mencarikan beberapa gadis untuk menjadi calonnya, bukan dia sendiri yang menjadi calonnya. Memikirkan untuk memiliki kekasih biasa saja belum sanggup, apalagi menjadi seorang istri Kazekage!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat keterkejutan Sakura. Ia sendiri sudah menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari Sakura. Terlebih lagi, ia yang lebih tahu tentang perasaan Sakura dibanding orang lain.

Gadis pink itu menutup mulutnya, mengerjapkan matanya, dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Pantas seorang Hokage datang langsung kemari, "Ya, tapi memangnya hanya aku saja? Apa tidak ada yang lainnya? Atau aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu." Kilah Sakura. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Menjadi istri seorang Kazekage tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Tidak ada," Kakashi menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya, "Kau berdedikasi tinggi pada desa, kau dari keluarga baik-baik, kau murid dari Hokage ke-5, dan kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Ditambah lagi, kau juga belum memiliki kekasih." Serentetan alasan diberikannya untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Meskipun ia tahu kemungkinan besar gadis itu menolaknya.

Sakura menunduk. Surai merah mudanya menutupi matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang Kazekage yang ia tahu adalah Gaara. Ia tak pernah kenal dekat dengan pemuda itu. Tak ada perasaan lebih dari seorang kenalan. Itu sama saja seperti dijodohkan kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Misi terlamanya bersama sang Kazekage adalah ketika ia menyelamatkannya bersama Chiyo-_baasama_.

Kakashi menatap puncak kepala merah muda gadis itu dengan prihatin, "Aku tahu dimana hatimu berada. Tapi kau harus mulai memikirkan masa depanmu. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Tsunade-sama untuk mencarikan pasangan yang pantas untukmu. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Naruto kalau aku harus menjagamu." Jelasnya pelan.

Masih tak ada tanggapan apapun dari si empunya iris emerald itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Jari-jarinya terpaut dan saling meremas. Ia tahu mantan gurunya itu hanya ingin memberikannya yang terbaik. Tapi ia sendiri belum siap untuk menerimanya sekarang.

Kakashi menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukainya. Pernikahan ini hanya untuk status saja." tambahnya.

Dengan usaha kerasnya, Sakura berhasil menahan air matanya. Ia tegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kakashi. Mungkin ekspresi wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat tersiksa atau miris. Ekspresi mana pun tetap akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Melihat itu, Kakashi merasa kalau dirinya sudah berbuat jahat pada mantan muridnya itu. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, "Keputusannya ada padamu. Hanya saja aku mulai khawatir, sudah setahun ini kau selalu melaksanakan misi di luar desa dalam waktu yang lama. Aku jadi tak bisa menjagamu. Dengan pernikahan itu, kau bisa pindah ke Suna. Kau bisa saja menganggapnya misi dan kuyakin Kazekage akan menjagamu."

Gadis musim semi itu merenung, memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. Jika ia sudah pindah ke Suna, lalu apa? "Apa yang akan Kazekage lakukan padaku jika aku menerimanya?"

Sang hokage menaikkan kedua alisnya, nampaknya Sakura sudah memberikan tanda-tanda akan menerima, "Itu akan dirundingkan antara kau dengan Kazekage. Tiga hari lagi Kazekage akan tiba di Konoha. Jika kau menerimanya, kau tahu dimana aku berada." Merasa jika Sakura sedang ingin sendirian, Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera pergi, "Itu saja, kuharap aku akan segera tahu jawabanmu. Sampai jumpa." Suara letupan dan kepulan asap menandakan kepergiannya.

Tinggal Sakura seorang diri. Merenung dengan kata-kata Kakashi yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau ia harus segera melupakan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia masih belum sanggup. Masih ada tiga hari lagi untuknya membuat keputusan.

~#~#~#~

Sang Kazekage bersiap melakukan perjalanan panjangnya menuju Konoha. Tak ada kereta kuda maupun kendaraan lainnya untuknya pergi. Ia juga hanya membawa beberapa anbu sebagai pengawalnya dan kedua kakaknya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin naik kereta? Mereka sudah menyiapkannya." Tanya Temari sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan adik bungsunya. Bukan apa-apa, hal ini dilakukan demi keamanan Gaara sendiri. Jika seorang Kazekage berpergian dengan berlari, kemungkinan ia akan diserang juga bertambah tinggi.

"Terlalu lama jika kita menggunakan kereta. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Hokage kalau kita akan sampai tiga hari lagi." Jawabnya tegas. Jika sudah mengambil keputusan, Gaara tidak akan bisa dibantah. Temari hanya menghela napas tanda kepasrahannya terhadap kekeraskepalaan adiknya itu.

"Kau yakin hanya akan membawa pengawal sebanyak ini?" giliran Kankurou yang bertanya. Jelas ia harus menanyakan ini. Adiknya itu seorang Kazekage dan dia akan pergi keluar desa, tapi dia hanya membawa lima jonin sebagai pengawalnya. Hal itu jelas membahayakan keselamatannya.

"Semakin banyak pengawal yang kubawa, maka akan semakin besar kemungkinan orang tahu kalau aku ini Kazekage." Sekali lagi jawaban tegas diberikannya. Meskipun terlihat nekat, tapi Gaara sudah memikirkannya masak-masak segala kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia mengambil keputusan yang berbeda. Dan Kankurouu sudah mengerti akan hal itu.

"Bisa kita berangkat?" Kazekage termuda itu sudah siap di depan gerbang desa untuk berangkat, ketujuh orang lainnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka mulai berlari keluar di pagi hari, ketika para penduduk desa belum terbangun dari kasurnya.

~#~#~#~

Sakura terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa berat dan sangat letih. Seolah efek misinya tiga hari lalu belum hilang. Ia juga bermimpi aneh. Seorang Hokage datang ke apartemennya dan akan menikahkannya dengan Kazekage Sunagakure dalam waktu sebulan lagi. Tentu saja itu mimpi bukan? Ia tidak punya rencana untuk memiliki kekasih dalam waktu dekat ini apalagi untuk menikah, dengan Kazekage pula. Ia merasa dirinya sendiri konyol karena sudah memimpikan hal itu. Tawa kecil terbentuk di bibirnya saat ia terduduk di kasurnya. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan beranjak menuju kamar mandinya untuk membasuh tubuh. Sepertinya mandi air dingin akan cukup membuatnya untuk kembali ke kenyataan.

Matanya menangkap sebuah gelas di meja. Rasanya ia belum membuat minuman apapun. Dengan bingung ia melangkah pelan ke arah meja tersebut. Sebuah gelas berisi kopi yang masih penuh dan sudah dingin itu membuatnya mengingat kembali seluruh kejadian kemarin. Kejadian membingungkan dan juga mengejutkan.

"Jadi, itu bukan mimpi eh?" gumamnya sarkatis.

Ia ingat, masih ada tiga hari lagi sebelum Gaara sampai ke Konoha. Jawabannya masih ditunggu Hokage sampai sehari sebelum Kazekage datang. Sakura tak boleh mengambil keputusan yang gegabah karena ini merupakan peristiwa besar dalam hidupnya, yaitu sebuah pernikahan.

Sejak ia melihat gelas kopi itu sampai ia tiba di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura terus berpandangan nanar dan tidak fokus akan hal di sekitarnya. Langkah kakinya gontai dan tubuhnya tak bertenaga. Ia juga tak mendengarkan ketika seseorang bicara kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Ino, sahabat terdekatnya, bercerita tentang Sai saat makan siang di kantin rumah sakit Konoha.

"...Lalu Sai bilang kepadaku, Sakura? Kau mendengarku?" mata aquamarinenya mencari-cari wajah Sakura dibalik rambut pinknya. Wajahnya benar-benar datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun Ino sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali, gadis musim semi itu masih juga tak menyahut. Sampai akhirnya Ino harus mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu agar bisa mendapat perhatiannya.

"Ino! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" gerutu Sakura. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino di bahunya dan mengusapnya di tempat kuku-kuku si pirang itu telah menusuk kulitnya.

Gadis ber_ponytail_ itu tentu saja kesal mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, ia menjawab dengan suara tak kalah keras, "Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu! Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak fokus pada segala hal?" terangnya. Sebagai sahabat, tentu ia peduli pada Sakura. Hanya saja sifat Sakura yang harus dipaksa untuk bercerita itulah yang membuatnya kesal.

Kembali mata emerald Sakura menjadi kosong. Kepalanya menunduk seraya mengambil napas berat, "Ino, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu." jelasnya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin, tapi sang Kazekage butuh privasi dalam hal ini.

Mata Ino langsung memicing menatap Sakura tajam, "Benarkah? Jelaskan!" pintanya tegas. Kalau tidak begini, Sakura tidak akan menceritakan semuanya.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, tapi aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain." Pintanya.

Ino lekas mengangguk. Ia mungkin akan langsung menyebarkan berita yang bisa membuat desa heboh. Tapi jika hal ini bisa sampai membuat Sakura bertingkah seperti itu, berarti ada hal serius yang tidak bisa ia bicarakan dengan orang lain. Ia akan menjaga rahasia ini.

Ketika Ino sudah sangat penasaran pada hal yang akan dibicarakan Sakura, gadis itu malah berkata, "Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit nanti, kau mampirlah ke rumahku. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu di sana." Kemudian ia lanjutkan acara makannya.

Kekesalan si gadis pirang itu sudah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Kalau sampai ia meledak di sini, keputusan Sakura untuk menceritakan masalahnya akan berubah dan malah berbalik untuk tetap merahasiakannya, 'Kau lihat saja Jidat, aku pertibangkan lagi untuk menyebarkan berita ini.' batinnya licik.

~#~#~#~

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Sakura. Seperti yang sudah di janjikannya, si gadis pink itu akan menceritakan semuanya di sana. Meskipun ia merasa tak enak pada Hokage dan juga Kazekage, tapi ia juga butuh bantuan untuk membuat keputusan. Ia yakin walaupun Ino bermulut ember, tapi jika ia memintanya untuk dirahasiakan, sahabatnya itu akan tetap tutup mulut. Apalagi jika menyangkut hal yang serius. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura masih dalam mode tidak fokusnya, bahkan sesekali ia menendang kerikil tanpa ia sadari. Diam-diam Ino memperhatikannya dengan prihatin. Ia jadi paham betapa beratnya masalah yang menimpa sahabat terdekatnya. Ia tidak akan menyebarkan berita apapun yang akan diceritakan Sakura nanti.

Sakura membuka kunci pintu apartemennya perlahan, setelah itu ia langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang ada di belakangnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas pasrah, ia maklumi segala kelakuan sahabatnya yang sedang linglung itu. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Ino masuk ke apartemen Sakura. Lagipula mereka sudah biasa mengunjungi apartemen masing-masing.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino ketika Sakura berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

Tak ada sahutan dari yang dipanggil. Matanya tetap kosong. Tangannya bergerak lemas membawa gelas dan mengisinya langsung dari kran lalu meminumnya sendiri.

Ino yang berjalan mengikuti Sakura memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Hei, Sakura!" kali ini ia keraskan suaranya.

Masih tak menyahut, gadis yang dipanggil itu pun melewati Ino begitu saja dan duduk di sofa. Ia nyalakan televisi meskipun matanya tak menatap fokus ke layar.

Sahabat pirangnya itu berjalan mendekat, ia cengkeram bahu Sakura dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya lagi, "Sakura Jidat?!" bentaknya.

Gadis musim semi itu terhentak kaget seolah ada yang menarik paksa dirinya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap Ino bingung, "Ino? Kapan kau kemari?" pertanyaan Sakura seakan ia baru terkena amnesia di perjalanan tadi.

Sekali lagi Ino menghembuskan napas pasrah, "Aku selalu bersamamu sejak dari rumah sakit." Jawabnya pelan. "Kau berjanji akan bercerita padaku di sini." jelasnya lagi.

Bahu Sakura turun seketika. Ia ingat, ia harus menceritakan perihal pernikahannya dengan Kazekage Sunagakure, "Oh ya, baiklah." Ia menyerah. Lagipula jika ia merahasiakannya lebih lama lagi, ia bisa gila karena suara Kakashi terus berdengung di kepalanya.

Ia awali ceritanya ketika Kakashi tiba di apartemennya, "Kemarin Hokage-sama datang kemari," mulainya.

"Apa?! Hokage-sama datang kemari?! Apa dia ingin melamarmu?" potong Ino. Sudah lama beredar desas-desus jika ada hubungan antara Hokage ke-6 dengan murid dari Hokage ke-5 yang satu ini. Jika itu benar, berarti Sakura sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Walaupun Sakura sedang linglung, tapi ia juga bisa kesal mendengar penuturan Ino yang seenaknya, "Bukan itu inti ceritanya, _pig_!" kepalan tangannya berhasil mendarat di kepala pirang sahabatnya.

Sambil meringis Ino meminta maaf dan meminta Sakura untuk melanjutkannya. Gadis pink itu meneruskan ceritanya tanpa ada potongan lagi dari Ino. Cerita panjang itu berakhir sampai tadi pagi, ketika ia menemukan gelas kopi untuk Kakashi yang tidak diminum yang menyadarkannya kalau pembicaraan kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

"Hokage-sama bilang pernikahan ini hanya untuk status saja?" tanya Ino untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menunduk, "Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino terdiam sejenak, seakan sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban. Ia memposisikan dirinya sebagai Sakura untuk melihat sisi baik dan buruk dari ikatan ini. Berkali-kali ia mengulangi pembicaraan Kakashi dengan Sakura, tapi tidak ia temukan sisi buruk dari ikatan tersebut. Tidak ada sisi buruknya hanya saja butuh sebuah pengorbanan. Ya, Sakura harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sakura dengarkan aku," pelan-pelan Ino berusaha menjelaskan pada Sakura. Ia yakin halangan Sakura untuk mengambil keputusan adalah perasaannya sendiri, "Dengan pernikahan ini, pertama kau bisa jauh dari Konohagakure, sesuai keinginanmu. Kedua, kau bisa sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit Suna. Ketiga, kau akan dijaga Kazekage atau tergantung perjanjianmu dengannya. Keempat, kami tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Selama ini kau selalu saja sendirian, menolak setiap laki-laki yang mendatangimu, dan pergi ke pemakaman hanya untuk bersandar di nisan Sasuke." Jelasnya. "Kami tidak ingin kau terus-menerus terpuruk setelah Sasuke pergi. Kami percaya Kazekage akan menjagamu dan bersikap baik padamu." tambahnya.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku harus menerimanya?" tanya Sakura. Setelah Ino bicara, ia berpikir. Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi meskipun ia berlama-lama di makamnya, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi, ada dua kata yang membuat Sakura selalu menolak setiap lelaki yang mendatanginya...

"_SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak ketika salah satu lengan Sasuke terpisah dari tubuhnya._

_Segera ia berlari mendekati lelaki yang sudah ambruk ke tanah itu. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua pahanya. Dengan ninjutsu medisnya, ia berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahannya._

"_Sa...ku...Sakura," panggil Sasuke di sela-sela ringisannya._

"_Sakura! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Kau obati Sasuke!" perintah Kakashi sesaat sebelum ia melompat ke arah lain._

"_Aku sudah tahu." Gumam Sakura. Ia kerahkan seluruh cakra ke tangannya hingga pendaran hijau lebih banyak terlihat._

"_Sa...ku...ra..." panggil Sasuke lagi. Lukanya bukan hanya di tangannya. Ia juga tertusuk di bagian-bagian vital, sehingga pendarahannya sulit dihentikan._

"_Diam Sasuke!" bentak Sakura. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada cakra di tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia bentak Sasuke. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya sekarang._

_Tangan Sasuke yang lainnya menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Hen...ti...kan, Sakura." bisiknya._

_Seketika pendaran hijau di tangan Sakura lenyap, "Kau bodoh, Sasuke. Bisakah kau diam?" ucapnya di sela-sela isakannya_

"_Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku...ingin kau mendengar...kan aku...Saku...ra." pintanya. Sampai di saat kritis pun permintaannya tetap seperti perintah._

_Sakura mendekat untuk mendengarkan, ia tahu Sasuke sudah menyerah untuk hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak mau menerimanya, ia ingin menyelamatkannya meskipun Sasuke menolak._

"_Aku menya...yangi...mu." hembusan napas terakhirnya terasa di pipi Sakura._

"_SASUKE!" teriaknya histeris. Bertepatan dengan itu Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang menyerang Konoha._

"Sakura?" panggil Ino ketika melihat sahabat pinknya melamun.

Setetes air mata turun di salah satu pipi putihnya, ia pejamkan kedua matanya, lalu lekas menghapus jejak air matanya itu, "Ya?"

"Kau mengingat kejadian itu lagi?" tanya Ino. Sudah sering ia melihat Sakura melamun dan meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu hanya satu hal yang menyebabkan itu.

"Tidak," sanggahnya, "Tapi kalau menurutmu aku harus menerima lamaran Kazekage, itu berarti aku harus berpisah denganmu." Senyum sendu ia berikan pada Ino. Tak sepenuhnya ia berbohong mengenai ini 'kan?

Namun, senyuman tulus Ino berikan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya, "Aku tahu, tapi kau masih bisa berkunjung kemari bukan?"

Baru sekarang Sakura bisa memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada orang lain sejak kemarin, "Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih Ino. Maaf aku sudah membuat kau khawatir."

_To Be Continue.._

~#~#~#~

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya saya baru mengupdate lagi setelah sekian lama. sepertinya setelah chapter ini, bakal ada jeda yang panjang buat updatenya. sbelumnya saya minta maaf :'(

akhir kata _arigatou_ untuk

Arisha Kyou, Lmlsn, Jeremy Liaz Toner, VeeQueenAir, Ly Melia, .1, Arum Junnie, Rizka scorpiogirl, kyuaiioe, Nope, Sherry Hoshie Kanada

yang sudah me-review dan semua yang sudah menjadi _silent reader_... jangan lupa chap ini juga di review ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau mengingat kejadian itu lagi?" tanya Ino. Sudah sering ia melihat Sakura melamun dan meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu hanya satu hal yang menyebabkan itu._

"_Tidak," kilahnya, "Tapi kalau menurutmu aku harus menerima lamaran Kazekage, itu berarti aku harus berpisah denganmu." Senyum sendu ia berikan pada Ino. Tak sepenuhnya ia berbohong mengenai ini 'kan?_

_Namun, senyuman tulus Ino berikan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya, "Aku tahu, tapi kau masih bisa berkunjung kemari bukan?"_

_Baru sekarang Sakura bisa memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada orang lain sejak kemarin, "Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih Ino. Maaf aku sudah membuat kau khawatir."_

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

"Gaara, sebaiknya kita bermalam di sini," usul Kankurou ketika ia melihat rerumputan bersih di bawah sana.

Kazekage itu tak menyahut. Ia terus melompati pohon-pohon di depannya seakan tak mendengar suara Kankurou yang memanggilnya. Kankurou melirik Temari yang juga sedang menoleh padanya, meminta bantuan untuk membujuk adik bungsunya itu istirahat. Seharian ini Gaara sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Bahkan ia minum sambil tetap melompati pohon.

"Gaara!" giliran Temari yang memanggil adik bungsunya.

Sang Kazekage menoleh ke arah kakak pertamanya, "Hn?" gumamnya tanda mendengarkan.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat di daerah ini," Temari mengutarakan usul Kankurou sekali lagi.

Tanpa bicara, Gaara berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon diikuti orang-orang dibelakangnya, "Baiklah, kita akan istirahat di sini malam ini." setelah itu ia menuruni dahan-dahan yang lebih rendah hingga kakinya berpijak di tanah.

Ketika para jonin berjaga di atas pohon dan kedua kakaknya terlelap, tinggal Gaara sendiri yang masih terjaga. Ia menatap kosong kearah api unggun di hadapannya. Suara gemeretak dahan kering yang dilalap api dan sinar kuning bulan purnama menemaninya memikirkan banyak hal. Ia terpikir bagaimana reaksi para perempuan yang sudah dipilihkan Hokage untuknya ketika ia mengatakan kalau penikahan ini hanya untuk status saja. Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menerima lamarannya. Kecintaannya pada Sunagakure mengharuskannya untuk melakukan pernikahan ini. Pernikahan yang akan mengikatnya seumur hidup dengan orang lain. Masalahnya, ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan lain selain kakaknya.

"Kau belum tidur?" suara lembut Temari membuat Gaara menoleh ke tempat Kakaknya berbaring.

Ditatapnya perempuan berambut pirang itu, "Hn," gumamnya mengiyakan.

Temari hanya tersenyum memaklumi sifat adiknya yang irit bicara itu, "Ada yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyanya perhatian.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah api unggun lagi, "Hn," jawabnya ambigu.

Kini Temari bangkit dari tidurnya, bersandar di batang pohon terdekat sambil menyelimuti kakinya, "Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Temari. Biasanya Gaara akan menolak tawarannya ini dan berdalih jika ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi jika sudah menemui jalan buntu, Gaara pasti akan bicara padanya.

Gaara menoleh lagi pada Temari, "Aku tak yakin akan ada perempuan yang menerima pernikahan ini."

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku yakin para perempuan tidak ingin menikah hanya untuk statusnya saja. Tapi Gaara, kau adalah Kazekage, ada banyak perempuan yang ingin menerimanya. Bahkan kau bisa saja bertemu cinta sejatimu lewat pernikahan ini." tuturnya meyakinkan. Ia tersenyum, ternyata adiknya mengkhawatirkan itu.

Dengan wajah tenangnya, Gaara kembali berujar, "Temari, pernikahan adalah masalah yang serius. Kedua belah pihak keluarga harus bertemu untuk merundingkan hal ini. Persiapannya juga memakan waktu."

Ya, Temari tahu pasti akan hal itu. Sejak awal ia juga sudah tidak setuju dengan usulan para tetua yang ingin menikahkan Gaara. Tapi apa daya, tanpa mereka, Gaara tidak bisa menjadi Kazekage seperti sekarang, "Kalau begitu kita cari perempuan yang memiliki tujuan sama sepertimu." Timpalnya tenang. "Kita cari perempuan yang mau menerima pernikahan ini demi desanya juga." Tambahnya.

~#~#~#~

Ketika mentari belum menampakkan sinarnya, Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepanjang malam ia terus berguling ke sana kemari. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena suara-suara Ino dan Kakashi terus terngiang di kepalanya. Mereka semua mendukungnya untuk menerima lamaran itu. Tapi entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal ketika mereka membicarakan tentang pernikahan itu. Seolah-olah pernikahan merupakan hal yang kecil bagi mereka. Seakan pernikahan bukanlah peristiwa sekali seumur hidup. Lingkar hitam mulai nampak di matanya setelah dua hari ini tidurnya terganggu.

Setelah mandi air hangat, Sakura hanya membuat roti bakar yang diolesi selai untuk sarapannya, tak lupa ia sertakan juga segelas susu. Baru segigit ia mencicipi rotinya, suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi setelah Sakura membiarkannya beberapa saat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu kemudian membukanya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura." sapa lelaki berambut nanas tersebut.

"Shikamaru? _Ohayou mo_, ayo masuk!" ajaknya ceria. Meskipun wajahnya ceria, tetapi hatinya masih juga bimbang memilih keputusannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku kemari atas perintah Hokage." tuturnya, ia masukkan jemarinya ke dalam saku celananya. "Katanya kau terlihat tidak sehat belakangan ini, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu."

Sakura tersenyum sendu seraya menunduk, "Aku memang baik-baik saja."

Lelaki bermarga Nara itu memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Pada awalnya gadis itu berusaha bersikap ceria, tapi ketika disinggung akan dirinya sendiri ekspresinya langsung merana, "Kukira, kau masih memikirkan tawaran Hokage."

Kepalanya kembali tegak, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahmu." Jawab Shikamaru ringan. "Bisakah kau menyediakan segelas teh untukku?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia merasa ada bayangan seseorang mengintip dari balik gedung di seberang apartemen Sakura. Pembicaraan mereka kali ini merupakan hal privasi yang tidak boleh diketahui umum sebelum diumumkan secara resmi.

"Ya, bisa. Silahkan masuk." Sakura sedikit menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk ke apartemennya.

Seperti halnya Kakashi, ketika Shikamaru menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tengah apartemen itu, matanya menatap sekeliling. Dalam sekejap ia langsung menemukan konsep yang digunakan Sakura untuk tempat tinggalnya 'apartemen mungil yang rapi dan bersih'. Ia duduk di tempat yang sama dimana Kakashi duduk dulu. Sakura sudah meninggalkannya sejak masuk dan sekarang gadis itu sedang menyiapkan teh yang diminta Shikamaru. Tak lama, Sakura datang dengan dua gelas _ocha _hangat di kedua tangannya.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya." Sakura meletakan gelasnya di atas meja di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih." Ia menyesap tehnya sebentar kemudian diletakannya kembali di meja. "Apa yang membuatmu masih bingung mengambil keputusan dari tawaran Hokage?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya bukan tipe dirinya menanyakan urusan orang lain. Tapi ia mendapat perintah langsung dari Hokage untuk menanyakannya.

Gadis musim semi itu meminum _ocha_nya sesaat sebelum bicara, "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa, kalian semua yang membujukku, bicara seolah perinakahan itu bukanlah hal yang serius?" matanya terus mengikuti jarinya yang menyusuri bibir gelas.

Shikamaru terdiam. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah membujuk seorang perempuan, jadi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana agart tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi prioritasnya kali ini adalah untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa pernikahan itu menguntungkan baginya juga bagi desa, meskipun ini merupakan hal yang merepotkan baginya, "Sakura," panggil si rambut nanas.

"Ya?" pandangannya beralih menatap Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin semua orang yang membujukmu sudah menyampaikannya, tapi biar kuperjelas sekarang. Pernikahan ini memang bukan dilandaskan oleh perasaan, dan pernikahan yang seperti itu biasanya tak bertahan lama. Tapi, kupikir kau mungkin tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Uchiha dengan lelaki lain. Hokage juga berpikiran sama. Dia khawatir sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menerima lelaki lain selain Uchiha. Karena itu dia menawarkan pernikahan ini padamu. Kau bisa mendapatkan status pernikahan tanpa harus menjalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya." Jelas Shikamaru panjang. Mungkin di sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, hanya saat inilah ia berbicara panjang. Dan ini sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Sakura termenung, ia tahu hal itu, tapi bagaimana jika ia tak bisa menjalani pernikahan itu lagi? "Tapi Shikamaru, bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak bisa menjalani penikahan itu lagi?" emeraldnya memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di permukaan tehnya.

"Itu tegantung perjanjianmu dengan Gaara. Pernikahan ini menggunakan sistem kontrak yang kau buat sendiri dengannya tanpa ada pihak lain yang tahu selain kau dan Kazekage serta Hokage." Ucapnya. Terlalu banyak bicara membuat ternggorokanya terasa kering. Ia menyesap tehnya lagi hingga tandas.

"Jadi, aku hanya menjadi istrinya selama kontrak itu berjalan?" timpal Sakura mengerti.

"Ya, kau hanya perlu menjadi istrinya selama kontrak itu berjalan." Sahut Shikamaru membenarkan. Sesaat kemudian ia baru ingat kalau masih ada kemungkinan lain kenapa pernikahan ini berjalan. Sepertinya Hokage belum menyampaikannya kepada Sakura jika keadaan gadis itu sekarang masih seperti ini, "Apa Hokage sudah menjelaskan alasan adanya pernikahan ini?"

Gadis pink itu mengingat-ingat lagi percakapannya dengan pemimpin Konohagakure di hari sebelumnya, "Hm, Hokage-sama hanya mengatakan padaku jika para tetua Suna menilai aliansi dengan Konoha tidak dianggap bagi desa lain jika tidak ada ikatan nyata antara keduanya."

"Begitu ya?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru yang terlihat dari jendela apartemen Sakura, "Penilaian mereka itu bukan tidak berdasar."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu menautkan jari-jarinya, "Sunagakure mungkin saja sedang terancam. Akhir-akhir ini mereka berkali-kali diserang desa sekitarnya. Sepertinya desa-desa yang sudah menyerang mereka tak menganggap Konohagakure sebagai aliansi Sunagakure." Jelasnya sambil berpikir, "Dengan adanya pernikahan ini, otomatis kekuatan tempur kedua desa juga akan meningkat dan desa-desa yang akan menyerang akan berpikir dua kali sebelumnya." Lanjutnya. Insting strateginya muncul begitu saja.

Gadis musim semi di hadapannya itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap Shikamaru bingung. Yah, meskipun ia mengerti alasan para tetua Suna mengadakan pernikahan ini, tapi masih terasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya, "Kalau hipotesismu benar, berarti dalam hal ini Kazeage juga mengorbankan kehidupan pribadinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan desa." Celetuknya tanpa berpikir dahulu.

"Ya," ucap lelaki nanas itu setuju, "Ditambah lagi, bisa saja Kazekage sedang dalam bahaya saat ini. Jika tidak, para tetua tidak akan mengambil alih pekerjaannya sampai satu bulan dan mengirim Kazekage-sama ke Konoha sampai selama itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia pikir pernikahan ini hanya seperti tuntutan orang tua kepada anaknya. Ia tak menyangka jika persoalannya bisa sampai serumit itu.

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Jeda panjang membuat suasana berangsur-angsur menjadi canggung. Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang masih menekuni gelas tehnya tanpa suara. Ia jadi terpikir sesuatu, 'Kazekage mungkin bisa mengorbankan kehidupan pribadinya demi desa, tapi bagaimana denganmu?' tanyanya ragu dalam benaknya. Lelaki mungkin akan lebih mudah meninggalkan perasaanya apalagi tipe seperti Gaara yang belum terlihat menyukai seseorang. Tapi perempuan tentu berbeda, mereka menganggap perasaan itu yang paling penting. Entah itu perasaan dirinya sendiri ataupun perasaan orang lain. "Maukah kau berkorban demi desamu? Karena itulah Hokage-sama mengatakan hal ini bisa kau anggap sebagai misi."

Lagi-lagi Sakura membisu, berkali-kali diyakinkan untuk menerima pernikahan ini akhirnya membuatnya terpengaruh. Dan yang paling meyakinkan tentunya alasan dari Shikamaru. Sebagian besar hipotesisnya selalu benar dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir Sunagakure sedang dalam bahaya dan hal itu bisa saja merembet hingga ke Konoha?" jemari lentiknya menggenggam gelas tehnya yang mulai mendingin dan setengah kosong itu. Emeraldnya tersembunyi dibalik anak rambut yang menghalangi. Ia tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan lelaki di depannya ini. Lelaki itu pasti langsung mengetahui bahwa gadis itu masih membawa perasaannya dengan Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Kupikir mungkin saja begitu." Jawabnya.

'Meskipun ia katakan mungkin tapi nada suaranya terdengar seakan ia sudah sangat yakin.' Batin Sakura.

"Tapi, dari isi suratnya, kukira Gaara tak mengetahui hal ini." pemuda itu lekas berdiri kemudian membuka pintu kaca menuju beranda lebar-lebar. "Hokage sedang menunggumu dikantornya. Hanya itu yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Sakura, pemuda itu melompat ke gedurng di sekitarnya menuju ke arah gedung Hokage.

Sejenak Sakura menatap kepergian Shikamaru dalam duduknya. Tatapannya kembali lagi pada cerminan wajahnya di atas permukaan ochanya. Seketika hatinya menemukan jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya selama ini. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Benarkah keputusan yang kuambil ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

~#~#~#~

Kakinya berjalan perlahan menuju gedung Hokage. Ia meminta cuti untuk dua hari kedepan dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, tetapi ia tetap siap bertugas jika terjadi kekurangan tenanga ninja medis. Ia sedikit tenang meninggalakan pekerjaannya karena Tsunade ada di sana sebagai pimpinan Rumah Sakit Konoha saat ini. Gedung Hokage masih sepi siang itu. Sakura melewati koridor-koridor kosong dengan tenang tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya melalui jendela-jendela dari kejauhan.

Sebelum masuk, gadis musim semi itu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hokage terebih dahulu. Sampai ada sahutan mempersilahkan masuk, Sakura masih menunggu di luar.

"Masuk!" seru seorang pria dari dalam ruangan.

Sakura membuka pintu lalu memasuki ruangan. Perasaan tegang menyerbu benaknya tiba-tiba. Ia tak bisa kembali, ia harus mengatakannya hari ini, "Ohayou Hokage-sama." Ia bungkukkan badannnya untuk memberi hormat.

Tatapan sang Hokage yang tadi mengarah pada selembar gulungan beralih pada gadis pink di depannya, "Oh, rupanya kau Sakura. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya antusias.

Gadis itu mendekat ke meja kerja Hokage, "Kukira Anda sudah tahu untuk apa saya kemari." ucapnya formal.

Kakashi bersandar di kursinya, merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku karena bekerja sejak pagi, "Kenapa kau bicara seformal itu denganku? Anggap saja aku masih menjadi gurumu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan napas, "Baik, Kakashi-sensei. Aku kemari untuk memberimu jawaban."

"Yah aku sudah tahu dari Shikamaru. Katanya kau masih terlihat bimbang untuk memilih." Kakashi menatap keluar jendela. Ia merasa ada cakra asing di sekitar sini meskipun sangat sedikit. Ditatapnya pohon-pohon di sekitar sana dan akhirnya ia menemukan bayangan seseorang.

Di sisi lain, gadis pink itu membisu sesaat. Sejenak ia ragu memberi jawaban. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk membela desanya. Ia menikah dengan siapapun akan sama saja hasilnya karena itu ia memilih untuk menempuh jalan ini. Ia kepalkan tangannya penuh keyakinan, "Aku akan menerimanya."

Sang Hokage memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Sakura lagi, "Jadi kau sudah memutuskan?" matanya membulat tak percaya. Perhatiannya yang semula terfokus untuk mengenali cakra seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka buyar seketika.

Emerald itu menatap Kakashi penuh keyakinan, "Ya, aku putuskan untuk menerimanya."

Kakashi menenangkan dirinya lagi, kemudian berucap, "Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan ini?" tanyanya. Ia hanya memastikan apakah ini hanya keputusannya sesaat atau memang sudah dipikirkannya masak-masak.

Kepalan tangannya terurai. Jemarinya bertaut di bawah dadanya, "Kau tahu dimana hatiku berada, menikah dengan siapapun akan sama saja hasilnya." Kepalanya menunduk menatap jalinan jari-jarinya.

Hembusan napas lega Kakashi terdengar oleh Sakura. Ia pejamkan kelopak matanya sesaat lalu membukanya, "Meskipun begitu, kuharap kau akan bahagia nanti." Ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kuharap aku juga bisa seperti itu, Kakashi-sensei." Senyuman tulusnya setulus harapannya. "Baiklah, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Aku permisi." Pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu Sakura," cegah Kakashi tepat sebelum Sakura membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berbalik dan mendekat lagi ke meja Kakashi. Tatapan bertanya terlihat dimatanya. Ia mengira ada hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan sang pemimpin desa padanya.

"Besok Kazekage akan tiba di Konoha. Maukah kau menyambutnya di gebang desa bersamaku?" Sang Hokage tersenyum ramah penuh permohonan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja bisa. Ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanyanya sebelum berpamitan.

"Hm, masih ada lagi," ucap Kakashi menggantung. "Kazekage akan tinggal disini selama beberapa minggu, jadi kalian bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Hal ini juga untuk menunjukkan kalau hubungan kalian sama seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Kau paham maksudku?" kedua alisnya terangkat tanda bersiasat.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Jadi selama di Konoha, aku bertugas untuk melayani Kazekage sebagai tamu lalu kami saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah. Cerita yang bagus, Kakashi-sensei." Ejek Sakura kepada mantan gurunya yang masih suka membaca _icha icha paradise_ lamanya di sela-sela bertugas sebagai Hokage. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Kakashi-sensei." Pamit Sakura akhirnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura pergi, Shikamaru memasuki ruang kerja Hokage, "Dia sudah memberi jawaban?" tanyanya _to the point_. Ada segelas teh hangat diatas baki yang dibawanya.

"Dia menerima pernikahan ini. Kerja bagus, Shikamaru." Puji Kakashi atas hasil kerja tangan kanannya.

Laki-laki berambut nanas itu meletakan gelas tehnya di meja Hokage, "Kukira bukan hanya aku saja yang sudah membujuknya." Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah rambut gulali berjalan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Maksudmu dia sudah menceritakannya pada orang lain?" Kakashi langsung menegakkan punggungnya kaget.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Sepertinya Ino sudah tahu hal ini." jawabnya santai. "Tapi tenang saja, Ino tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun kalau ini masalah penting."

Sang Hokage menghela napas pasrah, "Yah, semoga saja begitu." Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mantan muridnya yang satu ini bisa tertular sifat cerobohnya Naruto.

~#~#~#~

Setelah menyampaikan keputusannya kepada Hokage, tanpa ia sadari kakinya menuntunnya ke arah pemakaman umum. Deretan batu dingin menyambutnya sejak ia memasuki gerbang. Ia menggenggam dua ikat bunga putih ditangannya. Ia tak ingat kapan ia mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka untuk membeli bunga itu. Jika ia sampai tidak ingat itu berarti bukan Ino yang menjaga tokonya, jika tidak ia pasti sudah ditemani perempuan itu sekarang.

Pertama ia menghampiri nisan dimana kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan. Ia letakan seikat bunga di antara kedua nisannya, kemudian ia berlutut, "_Kaa-san, Tou-san,_ maaf baru sekarang aku mengunjungi kalian. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" terdiam sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkannya lagi, "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tetap menahannya, "Kuharap kalian hadir di pernikahanku." Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kalian pasti tidak percaya kalau anak kalian yang tomboy ini bisa menikahi seorang Kazekage." Ia teruskan pembicaraan sepihaknya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya," setetes air mata lolos dari pertahanannya. "Meskipun ini hanya pernikahan diatas kertas, tapi aku tetap ingin memohon doa restu dari kalian." Ia menghapus jejak air matanya, "Jika Kazekage sempat, aku akan membawanya untuk mengunjungi kalian." Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar untuk menunjukkan wajah cerianya. "Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungi kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sakura bangkit berdiri.

Kakinya masih terus menuntunnya menyusuri deretan nisan di pemakaman itu seolah masih enggan untuk melangkah keluar melalui gerbangnya. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah pemakaman keluarga bersimbol kipas kertas. Lebih tepatnya kumpulan makam keluarga Uchiha.

"_Konnichiwa_ Sasuke-kun." Sapanya pelan. Ia letakkan seikat bunga terakhirnya tepat di depan nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. "Maaf jika aku datang mengganggumu." Ia paksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." sekarang ia sudah duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, "Aku akan menikah," ucap Sakura pelan. Setetes kristal bening kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku akan menikahi lawanmu di ujian _chunin_ dulu, Sasuke-kun." Tetesan lain meluncur di pipi kirinya, "Aku akan menikahi Kazekage dari Sunagakure." Tangisnya berubah menjadi isakan pilu.

Di bawah matahari musim dingin, ia menangis tersedu-sedu, "Kuharap kau merestuinya meskipun ini hanya pernikahan palsu." Ia menghapus air matanya kasar, "Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis di makammu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Jadi kau tidak akan terganggu." Lagi, ia paksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya, "Tapi kau harus selalu ingat, aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun aku sudah menikahi Kazekage." Suaranya terbilang lantang di tengah-tengah pemakaman sepi itu. Untungnya tidak ada orang lain lagi yang dapat mendengar ucapannya. "Aku juga akan pindah ke Suna nanti. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi." Senyum itu seketika menghilang dari wajahnya. "Kuharap kau bisa hadir di pernikahanku bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa." Pamitnya.

Sakura meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Air mata di pipinya telah mengering. Ia siapkan hatinya untuk besok, ketika Kazekage tiba di konoha.

~#~#~#~

"Gaara," panggil Temari pelan disampingnya.

"Hn," sahut Gaara singkat, lagi. Gumamanya menandakan dirinya memperhatikan.

"Sudah dua hari kita berada di dalam hutan. Di dekat sini ada desa pemandian, mungkin kita bisa mampir malam ini." usul Temari. Sebenarnya ia mengusulkan hal tersebut bukan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Selama dalam perjalanan ini Gaara selalu terlihat tegang dan terlalu banyak berpikir. Mungkin dengan cara ini adiknya bisa lebih rileks.

"Kita akan tiba sebentar lagi." Timpal Gaara tegas.

Temari menghembuskan napas sebelum ia bicara, "Meskipun kau memaksakan diri melanjutkan perjalanan, kita tetap akan sampai di Konoha menjelang pagi." Ujarnya. Masih tak terdengar respon dari Gaara. Lompatannya dari pohon ke pohon masih sama cepatnya. Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban juga dari lelaki berambut merah itu, Temari berkarta dengan sedikit membentak, "Kau pikir kita tidak akan merepotkan mereka yang harus menyambut kita pada dini hari?" yah, sebagai Kakak tertua ia tetap masih harus mengajarkan sopan santun kepada adiknya.

Para jonin dan juga Kankurou melirik ke arah Temari dan Gaara bergantian. Kakak kedua dari Kazekage itu melihat Gaara menggertakan giginya, ia tahu Gaara kesal karena menyadari kesalahan dirinya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir ungunya ketika menyadari setinggi apapun posisi Gaara saat ini, laki-laki itu masih menyayangi Kakaknya. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang selalu patuh kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Tapi, selama di desa para jonin tak perlu mengawalku." Ia mempercepat gerak lompatannya sampai para jonin harus mengejarnya. Ini tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Ia jarang memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi perjalanan mereka bukan sedang dalam pengejaran buronan ninja kelas S, mereka masih punya waktu tanpa harus terburu-buru.

Temari tersenyum simpul. Secara tidak langsung Gaara menyetujui usulannya untuk bermalam di salah satu _onsen_ di desa pemandian itu. Akhir-akhir ini Temari sering menganggap Gaara seperti anak kecil. Terlebih saat melakukan perjalanan ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu sampai ekspresinya yang biasanya tak terbaca, kini tergambar jelas melalui gerak-geriknya. Ekspresi seseorang yang sedang gelisah dan tegang bisa juga dirasakan lelaki bertato _'Ai'_ itu.

Kebetulan onsen yang mereka pilih sedang tidak ramai pengunjung. Di pemandian terbuka Gaara berendam sendirian. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah dirinya sampai ke Konoha. Terlebih setelah ia bertemu dengan calon istrinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun, Gaara." Kankurou merendam tubuhnya dalam kolam pemandian disamping Gaara hingga sebatas leher. Adik merahnya itu hanya menoleh padanya sesaat kemudian kembali pada mode renungannya. "Hah~ disini nyaman sekali. Untung kita memilih tempat yang sedang sepi." Tanpa polesan cat ungu di wajahnya, Kankurou menoleh pada Gaara yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan omongannya. "Hei, kulihat sejak kemarin kau selalu saja gelisah."

"Aku tidak begitu," sergahnya tetap berwajah datar seraya bersedekap.

Kankurou tertawa miring, "Aku ini kakakmu. Meskipun kau berwajah seperti itu aku tetap tahu kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Lelaki berambut jabrik itu menyandarkan kepalanya berbantalkan lipatan tangan di atas batu kolam, "Ceritakan saja padaku."

Kemarin ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Temari. Tapi masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab oleh benaknya. Tetapi pemuda merah itu masih tetap diam, lelaki itu malah memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kankurou membasuh wajahnya, "Ya sudah kalau kau tak ingin membicarakannya padaku." kembali ia lipat tangannya dan ia sandarkan kepalanya. "Kudengar gadis medic-nin yang menolongmu bersama nenek Chiyo belum menikah." Ucapnya santai.

Gaara membuka kembali matanya cepat kemudian menoleh pada Kankurou.

"Katanya kekasihnya meninggal saat sedang melawan musuh yang menyerang desa Konoha." Ucapnya santai. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati air hangat di tubuhnya.

Pemuda merah itu menatap lurus ke kejauhan, 'Mungkin saja dia termasuk,' batinnya. Satu-satunya gadis dari Konoha yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Kankurou. Ia akan sangat bersyukur jika gadis itu yang menjadi calon istrinya dibanding gadis lain yang tidak dikenalnya, dan lagipula, gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Bulan purnama di musim dingin bersinar cerah di atas kepalanya tanpa segumpal awan yang menghalangi. Menemani mereka dalam keheningan malam di tengah pemandian yang sepi.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

A/N : Sekali lagi mau minta maaf updatenya lama _ (*pundung di pojokan). Aku pikir chapter ini adalah chap terberat (#hah~), soalnya disini aku harus menguras emosi dan pikiran. Berusaha supaya dapet feelnya tapi tetep ga kerasa padahal udah diketik hapus berkali-kai (#hah~). Ada lagi kesalahanku (*nangis bombay). Di chap pertama disebutin kalau musimnya lagi musim semi, tapi kan ultahnya Gaara-kun di bulan Januari, jadi harusnya waktu itu lagi musim dingin. Mulai sekarang aku bakal lebih merhatiin fic ini. Maaf lagi kalau chapnya kurang memuaskan (*bungkuk-bungkuk). Oh ya, dari chap kemarin mulai ada yang nanya ya? Jadi di author's note sekarang mulai ada QACorner. Mudah-mudahan pertanyaan kalian terjawab :3

**QACorner :D**

Q : Apa Naru juga meninggal?  
A : Naru ga meninggal kok. Dia cuma lagi ga ada di Konoha. Dia lagi latihan lagi sama petapa genit di suatu tempat (*hohoho). Jadi ga diceritain dulu sekarang. Kalau kamu nungguin, dia bakal muncul kok, segera~

Q : Apa penampilan mereka kaya di last movie?  
A : Jujur aja nih, aku agak kurang sreg sama penampilan Gaara di The Last. Keliatannya gimana gitu... jadi untuk fic ini anggap aja tampilan mereka kaya di Shippuden awal, soalnya aku paling suka mereka waktu itu (*hohoho).

Untuk yang lain, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. Semuanya bakal aku jawab kecuali yang jawabannya spoiler (*hohoho). Untuk yang nungguin Gaasaku moment, mohon tunggu sebentar lagi ya ;) rencananya di fic ini ga akan ada banyak flashback, jadi aku ceritain dulu semuanya satu-satu. Untuk yang nungguin pernikahannya...itu akan terjawab nanti. _Jaa matta ne~_

Oh ya, mohon direview lagi ya...! butuh semangat buat lanjutin fic ini :3 untuk yang sudah mereview _Arigatou_!


	4. Chapter 4

_Gaara membuka kembali matanya cepat kemudian menoleh pada Kankurou._

"_Katanya kekasihnya meninggal saat sedang melawan musuh yang menyerang Konohagakure." Ucapnya santai. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati air hangat di tubuhnya._

_Pemuda merah itu menatap lurus ke kejauhan, 'Mungkin saja dia termasuk.' Batinnya._

_Bulan purnama di musim dingin bersinar cerah di atas kepalanya tanpa segumpal awan yang menghalangi. Menemani mereka dalam keheningan malam di tengah pemandian yang sepi._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Suara burung mencicit di luar sana membangunkan Gaara dari tidur singkatnya. Insomnianya semalam membuatnya hanya bisa terlelap selama beberapa menit dan kini pagi yang cerah sudah menyambutnya. Dilihatnya Kankurou yang masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan lelap. Gaara menghela napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia ingat, hari ini mereka akan tiba di desa Konoha. Ia akan selalu ingat, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan pertamanya dengan calon istrinya. Gaara masih duduk diatas _futon_nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit pagi ini. Tiap kali insomnianya menyerang, ia pasti merasakan sakit kepala di pagi harinya.

Ia bangkit berdiri perlahan. Di sampingnya sang kakak masih tertidur pulas. Tak sampai hati pemuda merah itu untuk membangunkan Kankurou yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mungkin ia terlalu keras sepanjang perjalanan ini. Baru ia sadari kalau dirinya begitu terburu-buru untuk sampai di salah satu desa aliansinya itu. Perasaan gelisah memang selalu mengiringi dirinya sejak kepergiannya dari Sunagakure. Gelisah akan pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakannya. Dan yang tak disangka, ia juga merasa ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis yang dipilihkan oleh Hokage. Gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya.

Sebelah tangannya mengambil gelas yang masih telungkup di atas meja sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menuangkan air dari teko. Segera saja ia meminum habis cairan bening tersebut seolah ia baru saja menempuh jalan panjang dengan berlari. Yah, dia melakukannya karena hal itu dianggap sebagai penghilang rasa sakit. Nyatanya hal itu tak membantunya sama sekali. Ia memilih kembali ke futonnya, tapi bukan untuk kembali berbaring di atasnya melainkan untuk melipatnya. Ia simpan lipatan rapi itu di sudut ruangan. Sampai saat ini pun kakaknya itu masih belum terbangun dan sampai sekarang pun Gaara tak tega membangunkannya. Pemuda itu membiarkan semuanya tidur lebih lama sebagai balasan atas apa yang dilakukannya selama perjalanan kemari. Lagipula ini hari terakhir perjalanan mereka, Gaara ingin lebih menikmatinya sekarang. Menikmati perjalanan terakhirnya dalam kesendirian.

Ia kenakan busana merah kebangsaannya, tak lupa ia sampirkan guci pasir di punggungnya. Dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, ia tinggalkan ruangan itu.

Tepat sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Gaara, Temari membuka pintu ruangan itu, "Kankurou!" teriak Temari begitu kakinya menapaki tatami kamar adik-adiknya. Buru-buru ia menerobos masuk ke dalam hingga tak memperhatikan ada undakan untuk turun ketika memasuki kamar itu, "Aduh!" akibatnya kaki kanannya terkilir. Tapi ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Gaara dan keselamatannya.

"Bangun Kankurou! Dimana Gaara?!" bentaknya lagi ketika laki-laki itu masih tak bergerak. Kejengkelan mulai menguasai dirinya. Ia guncangkan tubuh adiknya itu sekuat tenaga. Meskipun Temari sudah mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk membuat Kankurou sadar, tapi laki-laki itu tetap tak membuka matanya dan hanya beringsut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasa jengkelnya kian memuncak sampai ia sanggup untuk memukul adiknya sendiri dengan kipasnya.

Untungnya seorang jonin yang mendengar keributan itu segera menghampiri Temari yang sudah siap dengan kipas ditangannya, "Nona Temari! Kazekage-sama sedang berada di luar." Perkatannya berhasil mencegah Temari untuk melukai adiknya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Apa ada jonin yang menjaganya?" raut kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Biasanya Gaara tak mau ada jonin yang menjaganya ketika berada di sebuah desa. Hal itulah yang membuatnya cemas.

Dengan sigap jonin itu menjawab, "Ada dua jonin yang bersamanya. Anda tak perlu cemas." Ucapnya puas.

Hembusan napas Temari menunjukkan kelegaannya karena telah menemukan sang adik bungsu, "Syukurlah, kukira terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku akan menghampirinya, kau bangunkan Kankurou." Perintah itu terdengar penuh ancaman sehingga tak seorang pun yang mendengarnya sanggup menolak.

"Ba, baik Nona Temari," jonin itu menyanggupi terpaksa. Kalau Temari saja tak bisa membangunkannya, bagaimana dirinya bisa?

Daun-daun bergemerisik ramai ketika hembusan angin musim dingin menebaknya, sama seperti helaian rambut merah yang bergerak searah dengan udara yang bergerak tersebut. Menghirup udara segar sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya. Ia meminta para jonin untuk tetap berjarak lima meter dibelakangnya selama ia berjalan-jalan di tepian sungai yang teduh itu. Diam-diam Temari berjalan di belakangnya, semakin lama semakin dekat hingga akhirnya hanya berjarak satu langkah.

Niat Temari yang ingin mengejutkan adiknya itu gagal total ketika Gaara berucap, "Ada apa Temari?" dengan datar seolah kakaknya itu hendak melaporkan sesuatu. Ia bisa merasakan cakra Temari walupun sangat sedikit.

Meski gagal, wanita itu tetap tertawa, "Tidak ada, tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih manis sebagai adik?" kini ia berjalan bersisian.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis walaupun ujung-ujungnya sudah tertarik, "Aku bukan hanya adikmu, tapi juga Kazekage Sunagakure." Sekilas pernyataan tersebut tidak terdengar seperti jawaban untuk Temari, tapi pernyataan itu cukup memberikan sebuah alasan yang menjawabnya.

"Ya aku tahu, itu berarti kau atasanku sekarang." Wanita itu tersenyum sendu. Ia sedih karena tak bisa bergurau lagi dengan adiknya yang satu ini, tapi ia juga bangga karena adiknya itu berhasil menjadi orang terpenting di desanya.

Gaara tak merespon. Ia tahu kakaknya itu hanya ingin merebut perhatian adiknya, sayangnya Gaara tidak dalam posisi untuk melakukan itu. Segala tuntutan yang dibebankan padanya membuat ia tak memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan keluarga. Keberhasilannya menjadi pemimpin desa harus dibayar mahal dengan semakin sedikitnya waktu bersama keluarga. Padahal ia masih beruntung memilikinya dibandingkan Naruto.

"Ada lagi yang kau pikirkan, Gaara?" tanya Temari lembut. Tak biasanya Gaara berjalan santai dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidak melakukan apapun. Apalagi dengan hobi bertarungnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya tenang. Ia memang tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Tapi tujuannya melakukan semua ini untuk membiarkan kedua saudaranya itu beristirahat.

Lagi, Temari tersenyum sendu, "Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya," ia mengerti jika Gaara tak ingin mengatakannya. Sejak dulu laki-laki itu memang selalu begitu, "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan Kankurou? Bukankah seharusnya kita segera pergi?" keluar juga pertanyaan itu.

Agaknya Gaara paling tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Ia paling tidak bisa mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya, "Kankurou itu sulit untuk dibangunkan, kita akan pergi setelah dia bangun." Tepat setelah ucapannya berakhir, terdengar panggilan untuknya dari belakang.

"Gaara! Temari! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" sambil memakai sebelah sepatunya, Kankurou berlari mengejar dua saudaranya dengan kesalah pahamannya.

~#~#~#~

Ketukan singkat di pintu apartemennya membuat Sakura harus mendatangi pintu itu dan melihat siapa yang ada dibaliknya. Ia sedikit mengumpat ketika ada tamu di saat-saat dirinya sedang membaca, hobinya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Padahal buku yang sedang dibacanya sampai di bagian yang paling seru.

"Siapa?" pertanyaannya menggantung di udara begitu ia melihat seseorang dibalik pintu itu.

Seorang lelaki berbaju ketat, berambut bop, dan beralis tebal sedang tertawa lebar di hadapannya, "Hai Sakura-chan!" sapa laki-laki itu penuh semangat.

Sakura ikut tertawa begitu melihat pemuda nyentrik itu, "Hai Lee, ada apa?" tanyanya ceria terbawa suasana yang menguar dari lelaki di depannya itu.

Pemuda bernama Lee itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dengan ekspresi malu-malu ia berujar, "AKu hanya ingin melihatmu saja." jawabnya.

Bagaimana pun sebagai seorang perempuan, rona merah muda muncul juga di pipi Sakura jika ada yang bicara seperti itu, "Oh begitu," timpalnya malu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa menguasai dirinya lagi, "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya setelah dirasa suasana mulai mencair.

"Tidak perlu!" sergah pemuda itu cepat, "Kudengar kau mengambil cuti dari rumah sakit. Kukira kau sedang tidak sehat, karena itu aku datang kemari." Lee menjelaskan maksudnya dengan salah tingkah.

Senyuman manis Sakura berikan atas niat tulus pemuda yang telah mencemaskan dirinya itu, "_Arigatou ne_ sudah mengunjungiku." Ucapan penuh terima kasih meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya disertai semburat merah muda di pipinya setelah mendapatkan senyuman dari gadis pujaannya, "Sama-sama," selagi mereka mengobrol, tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba untuk mengajak gadis itu untuk berkencan lagi, "_Ano_, apakah kau ada waktu siang ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Biasanya Sakura selalu menolaknya tiap kali ia mengajaknya. Tapi dari sekian banyak percobaan yang dilakukannya pasti ada satu yang berhasil.

Gadis pink itu terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Sepertinya siang ini..." perkataanya terputus ketika seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Dia sibuk siang ini," Shikamaru menjawabnya mewakili Sakura. Suaranya berhasil merebut perhatian kedua orang yang tadinya sedang mengobrol.

Seketika air mata merebak di mata pemuda berambut bop itu, "Apa kalian akan berkencan?" tanyanya penuh kesedihan.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Lee, "Tidak," jawabnya malas kemudian beralih pada Sakura, "Hokage-sama memanggilmu." Tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan menyalakannya dengan pematik api pemberian Asuma.

Seolah baru saja mendapat perintah, Sakura bergegas masuk ke apartemennya, "Baik, tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu bersandar santai di dinding sambil menghisap rokoknya nikmat. Lee, masih dengan tatapan bercucuran air mata, bertanya lagi kepada Shikamaru, "Benarkah dia sibuk siang ini?" nada ragu terdengar dari suaranya yang bergetar.

'Ck, _mendokusai_.' Pikir Shikamaru jengkel, "Ya, dia masih akan sibuk hingga beberapa bulan lagi." Jawabnya mendramatisir setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Seketika semangat masa muda dalam diri Lee padam. Kepalanya tertunduk dan air matanya mengalir lebih deras, "Kenapa dia bisa sesibuk itu?" gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

Mendengar gumaman Lee, Shikamaru lantas menjwabnya, "Kau juga akan tahu sebabnya nanti,"

Tubuh Lee semakin lesu mendengar penuturan lelaki kepercayaan Hokage itu. Setelah menghela napas berat, ia berpamitan, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Tolong sampaikan pada Sakura-chan ya?" Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Shikamaru, ia berjalan pelan menuruni tangga.

"Ck, mendokusai," sahutnya di sela-sela isapan rokoknya.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sakura muncul dari balik pintu apartemennya. Matanya menyipit ketika seseorang yang sebelumnya ada sudah menghilang, "Dimana Lee?" kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Shikamaru berdiri tegak. Ia lepaskan batang rokoknya, "Dia sudah pulang." Jawaban ketus keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis gulali itu menatap Shikamaru curiga, "Kau tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh kan?" pendaran cakra biru sudah melapisi tangannya, mengancam siapa saja yang sudah bicara bodoh tentangnya.

Tetapi lelaki itu masih saja menghisap rokok dengan santainya. Ia berjalan melewati gadis itu menuju tangga turun, "Tidak," jawabnya sebelum menapaki tangga pertama, "Cepat sedikit, Hokage sudah menunggu."

Cakra di tangannya menghilang begitu ia mengingat tugasnya. Ia segera menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu menuruni tangga, "Tunggu aku, Shikamaru!" teriaknya.

~#~#~#~

Kazekage dan yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan segera setelah Kankurou bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mereka tinggal menempuh tiga belas kilometer lagi untuk sampai di Konoha dan itu artinya 40 menit lagi mereka sampai di sana dengan melompati pohon.

Kankurou yang melompat di belakang Temari merasa ada yang aneh dengan langkah kaki kakaknya itu. Berkali-kali ia mendarat dengan kaki kirinya padahal tidak bagus untuk mendaratkan kaki berulang seperti itu. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu juga melihat Temari berusaha mengganti kakinya ketika akan mendarat di dahan berikutnya agar ia menggunakan kaki kirinya.

'Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kakinya,' simpul Kankurou setelahnya. Jika ia yang langsung menegurnya, Temari pasti menyangkalnya. Ia harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Gaara. Jadi, ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga tepat berada di samping adiknya, "Gaara, kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kaki kanan Temari."

Gaara berhenti mendadak saat itu juga begitu ia mendengar penuturan Kankurou. Temari yang tidak memperkirakannya salah berpijak dengan kaki kanannya hingga ia meringis kesakitan, "Kau terluka Temari?" tanya pemuda bertato Ai itu dingin. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin bukan karena marah, tapi karena ia mencemaskan kakak perempuannya itu.

Temari tak menjawab, ia menunduk menekuni kedua kakinya. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melompat ke dahan tempat Temari berdiri, "Duduklah," katanya singkat. Seperti yang diduga Kankurou, Temari selalu menuruti apa kata Gaara. Wanita itu duduk dengan melipat kakinya, "Tunjukkan kaki kananmu." Nada perintah tak sengaja Gaara berikan kepada kakaknya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Temari mematuhi perintah ini, walaupun akhirnya ia menunjukan kakinya.

Gaara membuka sepatu Temari hingga terlihatlah pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tatapan intimidasi dan pertanyaan tajam dari Gaara sanggup membuat siapapun menjawabnya.

"Aku tak ingin menghambat perjalanan ini." jawabnya pelan. Ia merasa begitu lemah sampai merepotkan Gaara dan yang lainnya.

Sang Kazekage muda lebih merilekskan ekspresinya, "Kau tak akan menghambatnya, mulai dari sini aku akan memapahmu." Ia tambahkan senyum tipis untuk menenangkan Temari.

~#~#~#~

Berbeda dengan dugaannya, ia dibawa menuju gerbang desa. Awalnya Sakura mengira Shikamaru akan membawanya ke gedung Hokage, tapi ternyata di sanalah mereka, di satu-satunya gerbang desa Konoha yang menjulang tinggi. Benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru, Hokage sudah menunggunya sambil mengobrol dengan para jonin yang sedang bertugas menjaga. Tak biasanya mantan gurunya itu datang lebih dulu darinya.

"Hokage-sama," panggil Shikamaru menandakan keberadaannya.

Kakashi menghentikan obrolannya dan lekas menoleh ke asal suara, "Kalian sudah di sini?" tanyanya retoris. Tatapannya beralih kepada Sakura yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru, "Kazekage akan tiba sebentar lagi." Katanya memberitahu.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Berarti ia ada di sini untuk menyambut Kazekage, menyambut calon suaminya, "Aku harus bagaimana nanti?" otaknya berpikir keras menyusun serangkaian kata-kata pertama untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sejauh yang ia ingat, Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuka percakapan, itu artinya ia yang harus bicara lebih dulu.

"Tenanglah sedikit," celetuk Shikamaru. Gadis pink itu menoleh padanya lalu mengernyit bingung, seakan bertanya _maksudmu aku?_ Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ia tak menyangka medic-nin yang terkenal paling cerdas di desa itu bisa selamban ini, "Kau pikir tamu suka melihat wajah ditekukmu itu?"

Pertanyaan retoris dari Shikamaru itu membuat Sakura sadar kalau ekspresinya memang tidak enak dipandang. Jadi, dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

"Oh, itu mereka!" seru salah seorang jonin yang memegang teropong sambil menunjuk setitik bayangan bergerak di kejauhan.

Beberapa menit menunggu lagi, akhirnya Gaara dan yang lainnya tiba di sebuah gerbang megah, pintu masuk menuju desa Konoha.

"Selamat datang di Konoha," sambut Kakashi seraya menjabat tangan Gaara sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sang Kazekage pun tersenyum tipis menerima penyambutan itu dengan senang hati, "Terima kasih," ujarnya singkat.

Seorang gadis berambut gulali menatap sang pemuda merah diam-diam sementara lelaki berambut nanas disampingnya menatap malas ke arah wanita berkucir empat yang berdiri dibelakang Gaara. Para jonin dan Kankurou menyapa jonin Konoha yang sedang bertugas diiringi tawa renyah.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menikmati waktu kalian di Konoha. Shikamaru akan mengantar kalian menuju penginapan," Kakashi mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk berjalan lebih dulu mengikuti Shikamaru sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Maaf, tapi ada yang terluka diantara kami. Bisakah kita ke rumah sakit dulu?" Gaara melirik Temari yang malu karena lukanya diakibatkan oleh kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. Iris jeruk nipisnya beralih pada Kankurou, "Kankurou, kau dan yang lainnya bisa ke penginapan lebih dulu." nada perintah terdengar dari suaranya.

'Sepertinya dia sudah biasa memerintah orang,' batin Sakura menebak-nebak.

"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka ikut?" tanya Kankurou menunjuk para jonin di belakanngnya.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya di sini." jawabnya. Tangannya meraih siku Temari dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

Mengerti dengan keadaan mereka, akhirnya Kakashi sendiri yang menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah sakit, "Baiklah, lewat sini." kemudian ia berjalan lebih dulu. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia kembali menoleh ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Sakura, ikut aku!"

Ia merasa seperti sudah diselamatkan setelah sekian lama tersesat. Sejak Kazekage menginjakkan kaki di gerbang desa, Sakura hanya bisa menonton mereka yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan Shikamaru mengobrol dengan Temari.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit konoha. Naluri Sakura sebagai ninja medis langsung muncul ke permukaan begitu menginjak lantai rumah sakit, "Jadi, siapa yang terluka?" tanyanya.

Gaara menatap Sakura tanpa berkata apapun. Temari menyikutnya untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu, "Aku, kakiku terluka." Akhirnya ia sendiri yang menjawabnya. Ia ingat kalau Sakura adalah ninja medis dan beberapa kali datang ke desa Suna untuk mengajar perawat muda.

"Kalau begitu silahkan kemari," Sakura membawa Temari ke UGD.

Gaara masih terdiam memandangi kepergian kakaknya yang dibawa Sakura. Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul, "Sakura adalah salah satu ninja medis kebanggaan desa kami. Kakakmu aman bersamanya." Ujarnya ketika dilihatnya Gaara masih terpaku.

Rumah sakit itu terbilang sepi, hanya ada seorang perawat yang berjaga di _nurse station_ di depan pintu masuk. Gaara menoleh pada Kakashi, "Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya ambigu.

Untuk sesaat Kakashi tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi di detik berikutnya ia ingat. Sambil tertawa, ia berkata, "Kau sudah melihatnya sejak tadi." Jawabnya ringan.

Sang Kazekage muda mengernyit sebentar, "Maksudmu?" ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan perempuan-perempuan yang melewatinya sejak tadi.

Sang Hokage tertawa, "Dia Sakura, medic-nin terbaik desa kami." Ujarnya bangga, "Salah satu murid terbaikku." Tambahnya pelan.

~#~#~#~

"Kakimu terluka dan kau masih memakainya berjalan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Tangannya berpendar karena cakra kehijauan. Bengkak di kaki Temari kembali berangsur-angsur hilang.

Temari menghembuskan napas lalu tersenyum, "Yah, kupikir hanya luka seperti ini tak bisa menahan perjalanan kami." Cara bicaranya yang dewasa membuat Sakura kagum. Ia satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu, dan dalam keadaan kaki terluka ia masih kuat berjalan sejauh berpuluh-puluh kilometer.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kau bisa istirahat di sini dulu jika kau mau." Tawar Sakura. Melihat lukanya yang cukup dalam tadi, pasti terasa menyakitkan jika dipakai untuk berjalan. Tapi ia berhasil menyembuhkannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku akan pulang ke penginapan saja," Temari menolaknya dengan suara keibuan seraya turun dari kasur rumah sakit.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar!" seru Sakura sambil membereskan peralatannya dengan cepat.

Temari tersenyum lagi, "Tidak perlu, aku tahu dimana mereka menginap." Jawabnya ringan. "Aku pasti akan sangat senang jika punya adik perempuan sepertimu." Temari memakai sepatunya lagi dan meraih kipasnya yang disandarkan di dinding, "Sampai jumpa lagi dan terima kasih sudah merawatku!" serunya sebelum melewati pintu UGD.

'Aku memang akan menjadi adikmu,' batin Sakura.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Gaara sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman. Langit sudah menampakkan semburat jingganya. Anak-anak berlarian menuju ibunya masing-masing yang sudah memanggil mereka untuk pulang. Sang Hokage bersandar di salah satu besi pembatas dan Gaara berdiri disampingnya, mereka menonton kejadian itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Beberapa orang tua menyapa kakashi, dan pria itu mengangguk membalas sapaan mereka.

"Apa hanya dia?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi dengan ucapan yang ambigu setelah taman itu benar-benar sepi.

"Hm?" Kakashi menoleh tak paham. Tapi selama apapun ditunggunya, Gaara tak juga menjelaskan maksudnya. Jadi Kakashi hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau pertanyaan itu tekait dengan Sakura, "Kurasa hanya dia yang memenuhi kriteria."

Pelan-pelan laki-laki bersurai merah itu menghembuskan napasnya, ia bersyukur sekarang. Ia bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ karena telah mengabulkan permohonannya. Ia bersyukur karena Kakashi sudah memilih gadis itu untuk menjadi calon istrinya.

Mengira Gaara tak bereaksi apapun, Kakashi bertanya, "Apa kau tidak suka?" Ia salah tanggap mengenai diamnya Gaara sebagai penolakan.

"Bukan," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Ia pejamkan matanya kemudian bersedekap, "Apa dia sudah setuju?" tanyanya lagi setelah membuka matanya.

Kakashi menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Yah, dia sudah setuju," terselip jeda di antara ucapannya. Ia melanjutkannya lagi, "Ia menerimanya demi desanya."

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan gadis yang sama seperti dirinya. Layaknya yang sudah dikatakan Temari, gadis itu menerima pernikahan ini demi desanya.

"Hokage-sama!" panggilan dari seorang gadis bersuara renyah terdengar dari kejauhan. Gadis itu berlari dari ujung jalan sampai ke hadapan pimpinan desanya, "Kucari kemana-mana, ternyata ada di sini." keluh si gadis pink.

"Apa Temari sudah selesai kau rawat, Sakura?" Kakashi menegakkan badannya, mata sayunya menatap Sakura kemudian melirik sang Kazekage muda.

"Ya, lukanya tidak terlalu parah," ia menoleh kepada Gaara, "Temari-san sudah kembali ke penginapan." Senyumannya luntur seketika begitu dihadapkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

"Kerja bagus," tutur sang Hokage singkat. Jari-jarinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, menampilkan pose santai khas dirinya, "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke gedung Hokage. Sakura, tolong antarkan Kazekage ke penginapannya."

Sakura spontan terkesiap begitu mendengar perintah atasannya yang terbilang cukup membuatnya tegang, "Ba, baik Hokage-sama!" tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap menerima perintah itu. Setelah mendengar jawaban anak buahnya, Kakashi langsung menghilang diiringi suara letupan dan kepulan asap. Sakura berbalik menghadap Gaara, dengan canggung ia berkata, "Mari, lewat sini Kazekage-sama." Seraya menunjukkan jalannya. Gaara sedikit merilekskan ekspresinya sampai senyum yang sangat tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

Langit kemerahan sudah menghilang digantikan langit gelap berwarna hitam pekat. Keadaan semakin canggung setelah semakin jauh mereka berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha yang menyepi. Pikiran-pikirannya yang sudah menyusun kata demi kata sesaat sebelum Gaara menapakkan kaki di Konoha, menghilang bagai asap tertiup angin. Begitu dihadapkan dengan orangnya langsung, gadis itu tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun. Tak sedikit dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melirik dengan ingin tahu. Mereka segera berbelok melalui jalan yang lebih sepi. Namun, keduanya tetap berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak satu meter.

Bicara soal hitam, sepertinya lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Gaara bertambah. 'Apa dia masih tidak bisa tidur? Bukankah Shukaku sudah diekstrak dari tubuhnya?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Dengan kenyataan itu seharusnya Gaara sudah bisa tidur karena Shukaku tidak akan mengambil alih tubuhnya ketia ia tertidur.

Sejak mereka memulai perjalanan dari taman itu, ia belum pernah melirik ke samping sedikit pun. Ia takut tertangkap basah sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah seorang Kazekage. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Diam-diam ia memutar bola mataya hingga bayangan Gaara tertangkap dari sudut matanya. Sayangnya, keadaan jalan yang tidak memiliki penerangan yang cukup membuat matanya tak mampu menangkap detil-detil wajah sang Kazekage. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah jalanan tanah yang lembab di musim dingin ini.

'Tunggu!' cegah Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Jika matanya tidak salah, ada pantulan sinar lampu temaram dari rumah-rumah di wajah Gaara. 'Laki-laki itu berkeringat di malam musim dingin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.' Gadis itu mencoba untuk memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kazekage-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" masih dengan sopan santunnya, Sakura berhenti melangkah dan lebih mencermati wajah Gaara.

Pemuda merah itu mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?" lelaki itu malah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Buru-buru Sakura mengoreksi ucapannya, "Maaf, aku hanya..." belum selesai ia menjelaskan, kata-katanya sudah disambung oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang kurang sehat?" kali ini Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum miring yang tak tertangkap mata Sakura.

Cahaya yang sangat minim di sana membuat Sakura tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara, ia tak tahu lelaki itu sedang tersinggung atau senang, "Maafkan aku, tapi tolong izinkan aku memeriksa kondisimu."

Seminim apapun cahayanya, tapi anggukan Gaara sebagai jawaban tetap sampai ke mata Sakura. Senyum lega di bibir gadis itu menghangatkan suasana di tengah musim dingin. Gaara mendekati Sakura. Terus mendekat dan semakin dekat. Selangkah lagi hingga gadis itu mencium dadanya, ia berhenti. "Rahasiakan ini dari keluargaku." Kalimat singkat itu ia bisikkan sambil membungkuk mendekati telinga Sakura. Terdengar seperti ancaman bagi orang yang medengarnya. Tapi Sakura tak menganggapnya begitu, dibalik suara berat dan dalam itu terdengar suara yang lembut. Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi Sakura.

Detik berikutnya Sakura sadar apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat, "Aku mengerti," sampai di sana Sakura memikirkan kembali apa yang harus dikatakannya, "Tempat tinggalku lebih dekat dibanding penginapan yang dikatakan Hokage-sama."

Sebelah alis transparannya terangkat, Sakura kurang beruntung karena tak bisa melihat ekspresi itu, "Kau akan memeriksaku di sana?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia lanjutkan, gadis musim semi itu menoleh lagi pada Gaara, "Kalau di tempat lain, keluargamu pasti tahu." Jawab Sakura ringan.

Akhirnya di sanalah mereka, di depan pintu apartemen mungil milik Sakura. Sepertinya seluruh pemilik kamar di apartemen itu adalah wanita. Beberapa kali Gaara melewati pintu-pintu kamar yang tertutup, ia tetap bisa mencium aroma kue yang dipanggang, parfum menyengat, dan beberapa kali ia mencium aroma bunga.

Tangan lentik Sakura bergerak membuka kunci dengan cekatan sehingga pintu itu bisa terbuka lebar, "Silahkan masuk, Kazekage-sama." Tak pernah sekalipun ia melupakan etika untuk menghadapi seseorang yang lebih tinggi jabatannya dibanding dirinya. Walaupun itu calon suaminya sekalipun.

"Permisi," Gaara berucap pelan saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tersebut.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan minuman. Di saat seperti ini ia selalu merutuki kebiasaannya yang selalu lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia hanya punya teh dan kopi sebagai minuman untuk para tamunya.

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Gaara merasakan hal yang selama ini ia hiraukan sejak tadi. Rasa sakit di kepala Gaara kian menyakitkan seiring langkahnya mendekati apartemen Sakura. Pertahanannya sudah mencapai batasnya di sini. Tubuhnya limbung ketika ia melewati sebuah kursi. Tanpa bisa ditahan, tubuhnya terjatuh membentur kursi kayu tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh. Beruntung Sakura sedang tak berada jauh darinya sehingga gadis itu bisa langsung menghampirinya.

"Kazekage-sama!" Sakura meraih tubuh Gaara, "Anda baik-baik saja?!" kepanikan melanda pikirannya. Dengan tenaga wanitanya, ia berusaha untuk mendudukan pemuda itu.

Kerutan di dahi Gaara semakin dalam akibat menahan sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya serapat-rapatnya seakan hal itu bisa mengurangi sakitnya. Wajahnya tertunduk tak kuasa menghentikan serbuan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Sakura masih belum melakukan apapun. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dirasakan Gaara sampai pemuda itu menggenggam rambut merahnya frustasi. Gadis pink itu terkesiap ketika ia menyadari kondisi Gaara.

"Apa kau bisa bangun?" tanya Sakura lebih panik daripada sebelumnya.

Samar-samar suara Sakura terdengar, Gaara mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan susah payah. Gadis musim semi itu memapah Gaara dengan perlahan menuju sebuah sofa panjang di dekat jendela. Beberapa langkah menuju benda empuk itu terasa begitu sulit dilakukan Gaara. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Sakura berhasil menidurkan Gaara di atas sofa setelah melepaskan gentong pasirnya. Bulir-bulir keringat di dahi sang Kazekage muda itu semakin bertambah. Terdengar suara Gaara yang meringis.

"Kenapa kau diam saja kalau kondisimu seperti ini?" Sakura mengernyit kesal. Ia tetap bertanya walaupun tahu Gaara tak mungkin bisa menjawabnya, 'Kenapa para lelaki suka sekali menyembunyikan kondisinya?' batinnya jengkel. Cakra hijau berpendar di kedua tangannya. Tangan kirinya ia tempatkan tepat di dahi Gaara sedangkan tangan lainnya bergerak memeriksa bagian-bagian vital di tubuhnya.

'Aliran cakranya kacau sekali.' pikiran Sakura berputar-putar menebak-nebak apa hal yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu bisa sampai seperti ini, 'Di kepalanya tak ada luka apapun. Apa terjadi pendarahan dalam?' pikirnya. Ia pindahkan kedua tangannya di kepala Gaara.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Gaara kembali tenang. Pendaran cakra hijau di tangan Sakura perlahan menghilang. Yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanya menstabilkan aliran cakranya saja terutama yang menuju ke kepala. Sakit kepala Gaara hanya mereda tapi belum sembuh total. Harus dilakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih lengkap di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini terus-menerus dari keluargamu." Ucap Sakura mengawali pembicaraan seriusnya dengan lelaki itu, "Kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Setelah menghela napas dalam, Gaara berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat hal itu Sakura sigap membantunya, "Seharusnya kau berbaring lebih lama, kalau tidak..." suaranya menghilang ketika emeraldnya menangkap iris jade Gaara sedang menatapnya intens.

"Kakak-kakakku tak perlu mengetahuinya." Timpal Gaara kemudian. Tatapannya beralih pada setangkai bunga putih dalam vas di tengah meja.

Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia paham kenapa Gaara menyembunyikan kondisinya. Ia mengerti jika Gaara tak ingin membuat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki merasa cemas. Terutama Temari yang pasti akan khawatir berlebihan hingga membahayakan dirinya sendiri, seperti tadi pagi contohnya.

Sekejap lelaki itu menutup matanya. Ia membukanya lagi ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap Sakura, "Lagipula, kau sudah tahu tentang kondisiku."

Gadis pink itu berdiri dan mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu di seberang Gaara, "Itu berbeda, aku ini seorang ninja medis. Itu memang sudah jadi tugasku untuk.." protes Sakura terputus ketika Gaara mendadak berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi keluargaku." Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Gaara mengatakan hal itu dengan ringannya, "Cukup hanya kau saja yang tahu tentang kondisiku." Lanjutnya tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang mengetat disertai wajahnya yang memerah.

Sulit dipercaya kata-kata itu muncul disaat seperti ini. Dia juga mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi yang membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak di depan wajah datarnya itu, wajah yang sama seperti mendiang lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Ia kesal karena lelaki itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke hingga Sakura jadi membayangkan Sasuke-lah yang mengatakan hal tadi.

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dengan protesnya yang sama sekali tak digubris pemuda itu. Sakura berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat teh yang tadi sempat tertunda, "Baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus diperiksa dengan alat yang lebih lengkap di rumah sakit." Ucapnya sembari menuang air panas ke dalam gelas, 'Sebentar,' Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, innernya menyadarkan dirinya tentang sesuatu, 'Sejak kapan aku menggunakan bahasa informal kepada seorang Kazekage?' pikirnya bingung.

Saat Sakura tengah menyelami pikirannya, Gaara kembali duduk. Tapi bukan di sofa melainkan di kursi kayu dengan meja agar Sakura bisa duduk di seberangnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas Sakura yang sedang merenung dari sana, "Aku akan menuruti apa katamu. Bisakah aku diperiksa di rumah sakit malam ini?" tidak ada salahnya ia memeriksakan kondisinya sekarang. Sakura sudah setuju untuk tidak memberitahu kakak-kakaknya dan lagi suasana rumah sakit di malam hari pasti sepi, hal itu bisa mengurangi kemungkinan orang lain tahu tentang kondisinya.

Gadis musim semi itu tersadar dari renungannya. Tangannya mengangkat dua cangkir teh yang tadi telah ia buat, lalu Ia menyimpan nampan itu di atas meja yang meenjadi satu-satunya penghalang dirinya dengan Gaara. Duduk saling berhadapan seperti itu membuat Sakura merasa canggung, "Maaf saya sudah menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan," Kepalanya menunduk bersalah sekaligus malu, "Jika Anda diperiksa malam ini, dikhawatirkan tenaga medis yang dibutuhkan sedang tidak ada. Lebih baik Anda pergi ke rumah sakit besok pagi." Lanjutnya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya heran, kenapa gadis itu mendadak merubah cara bicaranya? Hal itulah yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang, "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal denganku." selain itu ekspresi Sakura mendingin. Seolah ia baru saja membuat jarak diantara mereka. Padahal Gaara baru saja bisa merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Sakura.

Manik emerald Sakura menatap Gaara, "Tapi..." baru saja ia hendak memprotes.

Pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu berdiri lagi. Walaupun mendadak berdiri membuat sakit kepalanya lebih terasa, tapi jika ia terus berada di sini suasana akan semakin tak mengenakan, 'Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menerimaku.' Batin Gaara. Ia membuka pintu kaca menuju beranda, "Aku akan ke penginapan sekarang. Selamat malam." Kemudian lelaki itu perlahan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran pasir dan menghilang tertiup angin musim dingin. Garis tipis senyumnya tak sempat terlihat Sakura karena laki-laki itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terurai menjadi pasir.

Gadis pink itu mendekat ke pintu, "Selamat malam," bisik Sakura berharap angin akan menyampaikannya kepada sang Kazekage muda yang sudah menghilang seluruhnya dari beranda apartemennya.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

A/N: Yeay! Akhirnya bisa beres chapter 4! Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan(-_-"). Aku juga nganggap chap yang ini beda banget sama sebelumnya. Mungkin gaya menulisku berubah (#hah) yah... tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik buat kalian semua para readers apalagi yang udah jadiin fic ini favoritnya \\(^_^)/ _Arigatou_! Disinilah GaaSaku moment dimulai, untuk yang udah nungguin maaf banget kalau updatenya lama (*hehehe) Oke...waktunya jawab pertanyaan...!

**QACorner :D  
**Q:Motif utama para tetua memaksa Gaara untuk menikah dengan gadis konoha itu apa?  
A:hohoho, itu akan dijelaskan nanti ;D

Q:Apakah nanti disini Gaara akan dibuat memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Sasuke?  
A:Umm,, kalau itu sih kayanya ga juga... aku buat karakter Gaara sesuai sama animenya (berusaha supaya ga ooc :'). Kalau ada kesamaan dengan sifat-sifat Sasuke, itu cuma kebetulan (alias aku jga baru sadar pas lg ngetik)...hehehe...

Q:Gimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia bakal tetep konyol? Atau sudah lebih dewasa dan lebih serius?  
A:hohoho, itu juga akan terlihat nanti :D ingatkan aku kalau Naruto sampai ga muncul ;)

Q:Bukannya petapa udah meninggal?  
A:Kalau yang ini mungkin salah di akunya juga.. sebelumnya aku mau bikin petapa genit masih hidup, tapi kesininya mungkin ga akan jadi. Kita liat aja nanti, kalaupun ada dia ga berpengaruh besar untuk cerita fic ini, ok?(*dijitak readers)

Q:Sebenarnya setting cerita ini apa sehabis perang dunia shinobi?  
A:Begitulah ;)

Q:Ini settingnya setelah kaguya kan? Berarti diceritain kalau Sasuke mati setelah melawan kaguya gitu ya?  
A:Begitulah ;)

Udah kejawab kan semua? Makasih yang udah mau mereview dan membaca fic yang updatenya lama ini... special buat yang udah ngancem harus update, maaf ya author ga bisa buru-buru soalnya ngetik fic ini pun di sela-sela tugas sekolah dan rumah yang bejibun..mohon dimaklumi (readers: ga bisa gitu dong Thor!) yayaya, sebisa mungkin bakal diusahain update secepatnya -_-"

Sampai di sini dulu Author's Note kali ini,, mohon review untuk chap ini... _matta ashita !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pemuda bertato Ai itu berdiri lagi. Walaupun mendadak berdiri membuat sakit kepalanya lebih terasa, tapi jika ia terus berada di sini suasana akan semakin tak mengenakan, 'Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menerimaku.' Batin Gaara. Ia membuka pintu kaca menuju beranda, "Aku akan ke penginapan sekarang. Selamat malam." Kemudian lelaki itu perlahan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran pasir dan menghilang tertiup angin musim dingin. Garis tipis senyumnya tak sempat terlihat Sakura karena laki-laki itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terurai menjadi pasir._

_Gadis pink itu mendekat ke pintu, "Selamat malam," bisik Sakura berharap angin akan menyampaikannya kepada sang Kazekage muda yang sudah menghilang seluruhnya dari beranda apartemennya._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Di _nurse station_, Sakura membulak-balik nama-nama pasien yang datang hari ini. Ia sudah kembali bekerja karena ia hanya mengambil cuti selama dua hari dan minggu ini ia mendapat shift pagi di UGD. Mungkin orang lain akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ninja medis sehandal dirinya masih bertugas di UGD, itu karena keinginannya sendiri. Nona Tsunade sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang dan lagi menurutnya, UGD merupakan unit terpenting dalam sebuah rumah sakit. Jika para pasien bisa ditangani di UGD, mereka tak perlu mengirimnya ke unit selanjutnya dan pasien tersebut dapat kembali pulang. Kembali pada kegiatannya saat ini, ia sedang mencari-cari nama sesorang dalam buku pasien. Nama sesorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

'Apa ia tak akan datang pagi ini?' pikirnya menerka-nerka.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau?" tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja memasuki _nurse station_. Mata birunya meneliti tangan Sakura.

Gadis pink itu menoleh terkejut, kemudian disusul napas lega. Ia kira siapa, ternyata itu hanya Ino, "Aku hanya sedang melihat apa ada pasien baru yang datang kemarin." Jawabnya santai.

Wanita ramping itu mendekati Sakura dan ikut membaca jajaran nama-nama yang tertulis dalam buku, "Kurasa tak ada pasien baru yang datang." Timpal Ino.

Akhirnya Sakura menutup buku itu menyerah. Sudah tiga kali ia membuka halaman demi halaman pada buku itu tapi tak ada yang berubah, "Ya, syukurlah pasien kita tidak bertambah." Ia setuju tapi ia menutupi kekecewaannya dengan ucapan syukur.

"Aku akan memeriksa pasien di kamarnya. Sampai jumpa Sakura." pamit Ino dengan papan dadanya dalam pelukan. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi Ino yang berpamitan.

Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya, Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Merskipun tangannya sibuk mencatat beberapa racikan obat untuk para pasien yang akan diserahkan pada para peracik obat, pikirannya tetap tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah yang singgah di apartemennya tadi malam. Berbagai perkiraan ia pikirkan, mulai dari 'Apakah ia akan datang nanti siang?' sampai 'Apa dia tak bisa datang karena sakitnya kambuh?'. Ia menghentikan gerak tulisan tangannya karena jika hal itu diteruskan, ia bisa salah menuliskan racikan obat untuk pasien dan itu bisa berakibat fatal. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko itu. Jadi ia tinggalkan tulisannya yang belum selesai dan pergi untuk mengecek keadaan pasien.

~#~#~#~

Seorang lelaki berdiri tegap di atas salah satu dahan pohon. Matanya terus tertuju ke arah pintu masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha. Matahari mulai naik ke puncak tahktanya. Orang-orang sudah menghentikan aktivitas kerjanya dan mulai mencari kedai untuk makan siang. Begitu juga para _medic_-nin dan perawat yang berkerja di salah satu tempat terpenting di desa Konoha. Tapi hanya satu orang yang ia tunggu. Seorang gadis berambut gulali yang telah merawatnya semalam.

Tepat setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Gaara melihat gadis yang dicarinya berjalan keluar bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. Kedua gadis itu lalu berpapasan dengan gadis lain berambut _indigo_ di gerbang rumah sakit. Mereka berbincang selama beberapa saat kemudian berpisah ketika gadis berambut _indigo_ itu pergi keluar ditemani gadis berambut pirang yang tadi bersama Sakura. Sekarang gadis pink itu sendirian dan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Pemuda yang tadi berdiri di atas dahan pohon melompat turun ketika tidak ada siapa pun yang lewat. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tak ada orang yang melihat dengan menoleh santai, ia masuk ke dalam.

Setelah mengantar Ino untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, Sakura kembali ke _nurse station_ untun menyelesaikan tugasnnya mencatat kondisi para pasien. Untuk sesaat ia berhasil melupakan pemuda merah itu, sampai orangnya sendiri datang menemuinya.

"Sakura," suara dalamnya memanggil Sakura lembut. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekati gadis musim semi itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menegakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Ia tahu orang itu laki-laki, tapi ia tak menyangka dia Gaara, "Kazekage-sama?" bibir tipisnya menyebut gelar Gaara dengan merdu.

"Aku datang untuk pemeriksaan." Ucap Gaara singkat ketika ia lihat Sakura masih tercengang.

Sakura mengatupkan kembali mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ah! Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini." katanya begitu ia keluar dari _nurse station_.

Perjalanan untuk ruang pemeriksaan terasa begitu jauh, lorong sempit itu seakan tak berujung. Seperti yang sudah diperhitungkan Gaara, rumah sakit itu kosong karena sebagian pegawainya keluar untuk makan siang. Ia berjalan santai sementara disampingnya Sakura berjalan gugup. Ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi pagi ia terus menunggu pemuda ini datang kemari. Kenapa ia sampai seperti itu?

Sebuah pintu di ujung lorong mengakhiri perjalanan mereka, Sakura membukanya dan suara keras memenuhi ruangan. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur datar di tengah ruangan dan beberapa meja menempel di dindingnya. Ruangan serba putih yang tidak terlalu besar dengan kasur berseprai putih dengan gulungan-gulungan yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Sakura menepi ke dekat meja dan mengambil satu gulungan.

"Silahkan berbaring di sana, Kazekage-sama," setelah mengucapkan itu ia membuka gulungan yang dipilihnya dan mulai merapal jutsu untuk membuka segel sehingga muncullah satu huruf.

Sementara itu Gaara, yang sudah meletakkan guci pasirnya, berbaring di atas kasur. Satu tangan Sakura berpendar kehijauan akibat cakra medisnya, kemudian ia letakkan tangannya yang berpendar itu tepat di atas satu huruf dalam gulungan tadi. Perlahan cakra medisnya berubah menjadi biru layaknya cakra biasa. Tapi sebenarnya cakra itu bukanlah cakra yang biasa dialirkan pada sebuah senjata, melainkan cakra medis tingkat tinggi yang bisa mendeteksi kerusakan apapun dalam tubuh pasien bahkan sampai yang terkecil dan terdalam.

Gaara yang sudah berbaring menghela napasnya diikuti dengan memejamkan mata, pasrah akan semua prosedur pemeriksaan yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya yang masih dialiri cakra menyapu tubuh Gaara perlahan-lahan dari kaki menuju kepala sementara tangannya yang lain memngacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Pikirannya terus terfokus pada cakra di tangannya. Butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dengan cara ini, biasanya hal ini dilakukan oleh Tsunade-sama atau Shizune-san. Hanya saja kasusnya berbeda sekarang.

_Tok tok  
"Masuk!" suara tegas dari _godaime_ Hokage itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Meskipun dia sudah berumur tapi suaranya tetap bertenaga dan mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya tak bisa melawan._

_Sakura membungkuk hormat seraya memberi salam, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Tsunade-sama."_

"_Ohayou, ada apa Sakura?" tanpa ada basa-basi, Tsunade langsung memninta Sakura menjelaskan maksudnya mendatangi kantornya._

_Gadis musim semi itu mendekati meja kerja sang kepala rumah sakit, "Aku ingin meminta izin." Bisiknya hati-hati._

_Mata _hazel_nya yang semula fokus pada lembaran kertas, beralih tajam pada Sakura, "Kau ingin meminta cuti lagi?" tebaknya._

"_Bukan," sergahnya cepat._

"_Lalu apa?" pertanyaan singkat dari Tsunade terdengar penuh ancaman._

_Tapi nyali Sakura tak menurun sedikit pun. Ia tetap bersiap menyampaikan maksudnya, "Aku ingin meminjam ruang pemeriksaan." _

_Mata Tsunade menyipit curiga, "Untuk apa?" pertanyaan singkat itu meluncur lagi dari bibirnya._

"_Anda sudah dengar bukan Kazekage sudah ada di Konoha?" Ia berikan jeda singkat untuk melihat respon Tsunade. Wanita itu hanya bergumam dan mengangguk kecil sehingga Sakura melanjutkan ucapnnya lagi, "Saat aku mengantarkannya menuju penginapan tadi malam, Kazekage terlihat tidak sehat." Jelasnya lebih, "Sepertinya dia juga menderita sakit kepala parah. Jadi aku memintanya untuk menjalani pemeriksaan di rumah sakit. Hanya saja, dia tak mau hal ini diketahui orang lain. Dia meminta saya sendiri yang memeriksanya." Ia mengakhiri penuturannya dengan helaan napas._

_Tsunade tergolong keras dalam kepemimpinannya selama menjadi Hokage, karena itu setelah menjadi kepala rumah sakit ia masih tetap disiplin kepada para bawahannya. Tak terkecuali Sakura, walaupun ia adalah muridnya sendiri. Ia juga tak sembarangan memeriksakan pasiennya oleh perawat, apalagi orang sepenting Kazekage. Ini tak akan mudah bagi Sakura._

_Di luar dugaan, ternyata Tsunade mengizinkan, "Baiklah. Kau boleh memeriksanya di sana. Jangan mempermalukan aku sebagai gurumu."_

_Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama!" katanya sambil menunduk._

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengalir di dahinya, 'Lagi-lagi aliran cakranya tidak teratur. Detak jantungnya juga. Dan sepertinya saat ini ia sedang sakit kepala.' Telapak tangannya sampai di atas kepala Gaara. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana, 'Sepertinya sel sarafnya teganggu. Ini...' pendaran cakra biru itu lenyap dari tangannya, "Kazekage-sama," panggilnya memulai.

Merasa Sakura sudah selesai dengan prosedur pemeriksaannya, Gaara merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, masih tak bersuara. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang meremas jari-jarinya dengan wajah gugup, "Ada apa?" pertanyaan singkat dari Gaara memaksa Sakura untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa tidur?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mau menanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Sukaku. Hal itu pasti akan membuat suasana tak nyaman. Gaara diam. Ia hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Perilakunya yang seperti ini tentu saja akan mengundang kesalah pahaman, termasuk Sakura yang sudah mengira salah bicara. Gadis itu segera mengoreksi ucapannya, "Maksudku, apa kau punya insomnia?"

Melihat perubahan air muka Sakura, Gaara melemaskan ekspresinya. Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah Gaara. Lagi-lagi ia membuat orang lain salah mengira ketika melihat reaksinya, "Ya," satu kata pendek dipilihnya untuk menjadi jawaban pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia paling tak ingin membuat Sakura salah paham. Tapi apa mau dikata, sejak dulu begitulah dirinya.

Tersipu akibat seulas senyum tipis yang diberikan Gaara, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura menutup gulungan yang tadi sudah dibukanya, "Sejak kapan itu terjadi?" ia letakkan gulungan tadi di tempatnya semula. Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Gaara dan itu membuat Sakura menyangka kalau dia tidak mau menjawabnya karena takut didengar orang, "Tenang, aku sudah membuat kekai untuk ruangan ini. Tak siapapun yang akan mendengarnya." Jelasnya. Mungkin suaranya terdengar tidak ramah di telinga pemuda itu karena itu setelah rona merah di wajahnya dirasa hilang, ia menoleh pada Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gaara menautkan jari-jarinya dan menyimpannya dipangkuan. Matanya terus menekuni jalinan jemarinya tanpa mau menatap gadis dihadapannya, "Aku tahu itu dan kau sudah tahu sejak kapan aku menderita insomnia." Sebelah alis transparannya terangkat. Jika saja ia bisa, ia akan menambahkan senyum miring atau seringai di wajahnya.

Senyuman bibir Sakura luntur seketika. Laki-laki ini suka sekali membuat _mood_nya naik dan turun. Sebelumnya membuat hati berbunga-bunga dan setelahnya membuat jengkel. Sifatnya yang satu ini juga mengingatkan Sakura pada laki-laki yang dulu selalu dikejar-kejarnya, lelaki yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia bertekad, ia tarik napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan, sekarang ia sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebaagi ninja medis. Ia tak boleh membawa perasaannya.

Karena itu ia kembali bertanya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak data yang akan dijadikan kesimpulan dari kondisi Gaara saat ini, "Maaf jika aku bicara seperti ini, kalau tidak salah kau menderita insomnia sejak Sukaku ada di tubuhmu. Sekarang dia sudah tak ada lagi tapi kenapa kau masih menderita insomnia?" Sakura memindahkan satu kursi dari sudut ruangan ke hadapan Gaara dan duduk di sana.

Lagi-lagi ia menatap Sakura datar padahal ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ditatap dengan cara begitu membuat Sakura tak nyaman sehingga dia mengernyit meminta pertanyaannya segera dijawab atau meminta penjelasan dari tatapan Gaara. Tapi detik-detik berlalu dan tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari sang Kazekage muda. Di saat menghadapi pasien seperti ini, ingin sekali Sakura membentaknya atau sekedar berdecak. Tapi itu tidak etis sebagai ninja medis. Ditambah lagi pasien di hadapannya ini bukan orang biasa. Akhirnya Sakura bertanya lagi, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Gaara mematung. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan menanyakan hal ini, "Sakura," terselip jeda setelah ia memanggilnya, "Dimana orang tuamu?" lagi-lagi orang ini tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya. Tapi sebenarnya, itu merupakan salah satu hal yang mengganggunya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memikirkan pernikahan ini insomnianya jadi lebih parah dibanding biasanya.

Giliran Sakura yang terkesiap. Ia lupa kalau ia akan menikahi orang di hadapannya. Ia lupa kalau ia harus segera merundingkan perjanjian yang berlaku antara dirinya dengan Kazekage muda itu. Ia lupa kalau ia harus mengenalkan keluargannya kepada Gaara. Detik berikutnya Sakura berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi, "Mereka sudah meninggal."

Jawaban singkat yang terdengar getir membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menegakkan punggungnya seketika. Terkejut. Ia tak menyangka gadis ini sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Karena itukah ia bersedia menerima pernikahan ini? "Maaf," satu kata tersebut diharapnya dapat mewakili segenap rasa menyesalnya karena telah membangkitkan kenangan menyedihkan yang Sakura miliki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali," sergah Sakura ramah disertai senyum lebar yang biasa ia berikan kepada orang-orang seperti Gaara yang baru mengetahuinya.

Tapi sungguh ia ingin tahu. Setelah mengetahui ini, Gaara jadi sungguh-sungguh ingin menjaganya, "Bolehkah aku mengunjungi mereka?" bagaimana pun Gaara akan menikahi anak gadisnya. Tentu ia harus menghormati orang tua Sakura meskipun mereka sudah tak berada di dunia ini.

Senyum lebarnya berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Sekali lagi Gaara telah melambungkan perasaan Sakura dengan sikapnya yang manis. Ia akan memenuhi janjinya pada orang tuanya, ditambah lagi Kazekage sendiri yang memintanya. Sikap Gaara yang masih menghormati kedua orang tuanya meskipun mereka telah tiada membuat Sakura terharu. Gaara adalah laki-laki yang baik. Walaupun hal itu tak terlukiskan di wajahnya, "Tentu saja boleh, Kazekage-sama. Tapi sebaiknya kita selesaikan pemeriksaanmu terlebih dahulu."

Bibirnya membentuk garis senyuman tipis. Gaara mengangguk singkat. Sekarang sakit kepalanya benar-benar sudah hilang. Entah berkat cakra medis di tangan Sakura tadi, atau senyuman di wajah gadis itu. yang mana pun itu, asalkan bersama dengan gadis ini, mungkin ia tak akan merasa sakit kepala lagi.

Sakura mengambil papan dada dan secarik kertas, "Kau tahu kalau insomnia yang dibiarkan akan berakibat fatal?" tanyanya retoris. Gaara juga tak bereaksi apapun, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Seperti kasusmu sekarang, insomnia akut yang kau derita bisa merusak sistem saraf yang tidak bisa istirahat bekerja. Akibatnya bisa menimbulkan sakit kepala. Jika intensitas sakit kepalamu semakin parah, artinya telah terjadi kerusakan saraf di kepalamu." Jelas Sakura panjang. Tangannya sibuk menulis kondisi Gaara saat ini. Aliran cakra kacau, konsentrasi oksigen di paru-paru, detak jantung, dan kerusakan yang terjadi di kepalanya. Walaupun tidak parah tetapi harus segera ditangani.

Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Sakit kepalanya memang bertambah parah seiring semakin dekatnya waktu hari jadi Sunagakure yang bersamaan dengan ulang tahunnya dan juga pernikahannya nanti, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" selagi ia tidak sedang menangani masalah desa, ia punya waktu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus berhenti memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat, terutama ketika menjelang malam." Bersamaan dengan akhir dari ucapannya, tulisan tangannya juga berhenti. Ia tatap Gaara dengan pandangan profesional seorang ninja medis. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menyesali perbuatan itu.

Pemuda bertato Ai itu juga sedang menatapnya. Manik hijaunya bertemu manik hijau milik Sakura. Membawa gadis itu tenggelam ke dalam dinginnya tatapan Gaara. Meskipun sekujur tubuhnya terasa meremang, tapi ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak bisa melawan tarikan kedua iris jeruk nipis Gaara. Ia terus menatapnya, padahal ia ingin berpaling, "Aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkanku. Seperti kau menyembuhkan kakakku, Kankurou." Suara lembut yang disisipi permohonan itu membuat Sakura lebih tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

~#~#~#~

Pemeriksaan selesai lebih cepat dari yang Sakura kira. Tapi ia tak bisa langsung mengantar Gaara ke pemakaman umum Konoha, masih ada beberapa jam lagi sampai _shift_nya habis dan digantikan oleh Hinata. Ia sudah menyampaikan hal itu kepada Kazekage, tapi Gaara tetap saja bersikeras untuk menunggunya. Dimana sopan santunnya jika ia membiarkan seorang Kazekage menunggu selama berjam-jam. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus meminta Hinata untuk datang lebih cepat kali ini. Hanya untuk kali ini. Kebetulan jam makan siang belum habis sekarang. Ketika Ino kembali bersama Hinata, saat itulah ia akan memintanya untuk menggantikan dirinya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Hinata!" suara Ino terdengar samar-samar sampai ke _nurse station_ dalam rumah sakit.

Sakura segera berlari keluar untuk mengejar Hinata. Ia berpapasan dengan Ino tapi ia mengabaikannya. Matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari gerbang rumah sakit, "Hinata!" serunya memanggil.

Mendengar seruan suara gadis yang dikenalnya, membuat Hinata lekas berbalik menghadap si pemanggil, "Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tatapan cemas terlintas di matanya ketika ia melihat mimik wajah Sakura.

Sepasang tangannya meraih jemari lentik gadis indigo itu, "Hinata, kali ini saja, tolong gantikan aku di shift ini ya? Aku ada urusan penting." Memang benar, baru kali ini ia memohon kepada Hinata untuk mengantikan dirinya ketika tengah bekerja dan hal itu juga mengejutkan kekasih Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Apakah sangat penting?" suara lembutnya membuat Sakura merasa bersalah, "Apa kau mendapat misi mendadak dari Hokage-sama?" tanyanya lebih jelas.

Gadis gulali itu menggeleng, tapi setelah dipikir lagi Hokage bilang ia boleh menganggapnya misi. Jadi ia tak mungkin bebohong kepada Hinata, "Ya! Baru saja aku mendapat misi dan harus segera pergi sekarang. Kau bisa gantikan aku?"

Hinata tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja selama menjalankan misimu." Doa tulus ia berikan kepada temannya itu sebelum kepergiannya. Gadis itu mengira kalau Sakura akan menjalankan misi di luar desa seperti biasanya, padahal nyatanya Sakura hanya akan mengantar Gaara menuju pemakaman orang tuanya.

Rasa bersalah yang lebih besar menohok hatinya, jika waktunya tepat, ia akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Tapi bukan saat ini, "Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau gadis yang baik." Setelah melepas topi suster khas ninja medis dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata, ia segera pamit, "Aku pergi dulu Hinata! Sampaikan maafku pada Ino!" ia ingat tadi ia sudah mengabaikan sahabatnya.

"Sakura! kau mau kemana?!" teriakan Ino yang baru saja melewati gerbang rumah sakit tak sampai ke telinga Sakura. ia hanya berlari sampai ke tempat Hinata berdiri, "Kemana dia?" akhirnya ia menanyakannya pada gadis pendiam itu.

Hinata tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa ada seseorang yang menunggunya." Kini ia memakai topi suster yang tadi diserahkan Sakura padanya dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan tenang.

Ino yang masih bingung dengan keadaan dua temannya itu hanya bisa tercenung sesaat dan menoleh ke arah berlawanan kemana kedua temannya berjalan. Tapi kemudian ia hanya menggendikkan bahu dan mengikuti Hinata yang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

~#~#~#~

'Dimana Kazekage menunggu?' batin Sakura setelah ia berlari sejauh beberapa meter ia masih juga tak menemukan sosok sang Kazekage. Padahal jalanan sedang tidak terlalu ramai tapi kenapa lelaki itu malah sulit ditemukan? Tiba-tiba hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya hingga spontan Sakura menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai membolos dari pekerjaanmu." Suara dalam dan lembut itu terdengar dari belakang tubuh Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Kazekage.

Pura-pura tidak terkejut, Sakura berbalik dengan penuh percaya diri, "Perlu Anda ketahui Kazekage-sama, aku tidak membolos dari pekerjaanku. Tapi saat ini Anda merupakan prioritas utamaku selama Anda berada di desa ini." sergahnya. Innernya baru memperingati dirinya ketika ia selesai bicara. Ia lupa kalau laki-laki itu adalah seorang Kazekage.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan melewati Sakura kemudian berbisik ketika bibirnya tepat segaris dengan telinga gadis itu, "Dan perlu kau ketahui Sakura, kurasa gadis yang menggantikanmu sudah tahu kalau kau akan menemuiku." Katanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Agaknya, ada sedikit niat untuk menggoda gadis merah muda itu.

Terkesiap untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini membuatnya tak merasa aneh lagi, terlebih sebagian besar penyebabnya adalah pemuda di sampingnya, "Bagaimana bisa?" rasa tak percaya membumbui ucapannya.

"Karena aku berada tepat di atasmu ketika kau bicara dengannya. Dia bekerja seperti ninja tipe sensor, dia tahu cakra asing di sekitarnya meskipun hanya sedikit." Gaara meneruskan langkah kakinya mendahului Sakura dengan santai seolah Sakura hanyalah patung yang hanya perlu dilewatinya.

Sekali lagi Sakura berbalik untuk mengejar sang Kazekage. Hingga langkah kakinya sejajar barulah ia bertanya lagi, "Tapi bagaimana bisa Hinata tahu akau akan menemuimu?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja." jawab Gaara sambil lalu. Sayangnya tebakannya itu tepat pada sasaran. Hinatab tahu kalau Sakura akan menemuinya karena gadis itu melihat Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari atas pohon.

Sia-sia sudah rasa paniknya tadi. Sakura mengira Kazekage sudah bicara dengan Hinata sehingga gadis itu tahu. Tapi ternyata Gaara hanya menebaknya saja. Kalau sampai Hinata tahu, dimana Sakura harus menyimpan wajahnya di hadapan Hinata. Tapi beberapa detik terlewati, ia berubah pikiran, 'Oh, sudahlah. Untuk apa aku harus menyembunyikannya? Bukankah memang itu tujuannya, memberitahu semua orang bahwa saat ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Kazekage. Tidak ada yang harus ditutupi karena ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka.'

Dalam hatinya ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Menyadarkannya bahwa segala kejadiannya bersama Kazekage hanyalah sandiwara yang telah diatur, 'Tunggu, kalau semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka, berarti segala bentuk perhatian maupun ucapan-ucapan manis dari Kazekage-sama juga sudah diatur. Benar, hal itu sudah diatur dan kuyakin jika itu semua dilakukannya hanya untuk membuatku lebih yakin untuk menikahinya. Bahkan sampai membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi dia tak bisa membohongiku lebih jauh dari ini. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya karena cintaku hanya satu, yaitu Sasuke.' Ia mati-matian menyangkal perasaan yang dikiranya sudah direncanakan Gaara, padahal perasaan itu murni berasal dari hatinya. Keputusan final itu diambilnya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Segala ucapan yang Gaara sampaikan kepada Sakura adalah benar dari dirinya sendiri. Bukan dari skenario yang dibuat oleh para tetua ataupun kakak-kakaknya untuk memenangkan simpati Sakura agar mau menikahinya. Semuanya tulus tanpa ada kebohongan. Bahkan Gaara membiarkan Sakura tahu tentang kondisinya melebihi Temari. Gaara sudah percaya pada Sakura sejak mereka bertemu pandang di gerbang desa.

Tapi Sakura tak mudah terbuai begitu saja. Terlebih lagi di kepalanya selalu terngiang janjinya kepada Sasuke di pemakaman dua hari yang lalu, dan dia tak punya niat untuk mengingkarinya. Yah, hal itu lebih menenangkan dirinya dari serbuan rasa berdebar ketika melihat manik hijau susu milik Gaara disertai senyum tipis menawannya. Bukan berarti Sakura mengakui pemuda itu menawan.

Menapaki gerbang desa membawa kembali kesedihannya ke permukaan. Jajaran batu dingin serta hamparan rumput memenuhi tanah lapang di hadapan mereka. Matahari sedang bersahabat hari ini, kebetulan yang sangat baik. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sakura menuntun Gaara menuju nisan kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Gadis itu terlihat seolah tidak akan salah mengenali nisan kedua orang tuanya di antara ratusan batu nisan yang berderet. Sampailah mereka di bagian pemakaman lama di sisi paling barat tanah lapang tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa_ Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku kemari lagi. Sesuai janjiku, Kazekage ada bersamaku kali ini." gadis itu menoleh kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Gaara berlutut kemudian mengatupkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Berdoa agar kedua orang tua Sakura bisa tenang berada di alam sana. Dalam hatinya, ia juga berucap, 'Aku akan menikahi anak kalian. Meskipun pernikahan itu bukanlah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya, tapi kuharap kalian dapat memberikan restu kepada kami, agar Sakura tak tersakiti.' Ujung-ujungnya segala doa yang Gaara tujukan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura selalu kembali kepada kebaikan gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Perempuan itu ikut berlutut di samping sang Kazekage muda. Berdoa agar arwah kedua orangnya bahagia di surga sana. Kemudian dia berkata dalam hati, 'Tou-san, Kaa-san, tolong lindungilah aku. Beritahu aku apakah keputusanku ini benar atau salah.' Kembali lagi ia berdoa layaknya sebelum dia memutuskan dulu. Sakura tidak bimbang, hanya saja ia berharap orang tuanya bisa memberitahunya ketika hal yang buruk akan menimpanya.

Setelah dirasa semua yang ingin dikatakannya sudah tersampaikan, Sakura bangkit berdiri. Lama ia menunggu, Gaara masih saja berlutut, 'Apa saja sih yang ia katakan?' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berdiri.

Gaara menatap Sakura lama. Sakura pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Masing-masing dari mereka tak bisa memungkiri ada perasaan lain ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Meskipun Sakura menyangkalnya, tapi Gaara tidak. Lelaki itu justru bahagia ketika ia menyadari ada rasa sayang ketika ia memandang gadis itu.

Beberapa detik mereka saling menatap, Gaara yang lebih dulu buka suara, "Bolehkah aku mengunjungi makam Uchiha-san juga?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Sakura. Ia tak pernah mengira Gaara akan mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Bahkan Gaara tak pernah bertanya soal lelaki itu sebelumnya. Sakura tak berkata apapun. Gadis itu tak menjawab tapi juga tak mengelak dari pertanyaan yang diajukan sang Kazekage muda. Dengan sabar Gaara menunggu jawaban Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan perubahan air muka gadis itu, ia tak ingin melewatkannya sedikit pun. Di saat seperti ini, ekspresi wajahlah yang paling bisa dipercaya.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Sakura berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan dirinya meskipun sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia tetap terguncang. Memang benar ia berjanji untuk membawa Gaara untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tidak untuk mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Pasti akan tercipta suasana canggung ketika mereka berada di sana. Karena itulah Sakura tak pernah berpikir untuk membawa Gaara ke sana. Tapi sebelumnya, darimana Gaara tahu Sasuke sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Kazekage-sama?" berdalih atas sopan santun, Sakura meminta izin kepada pemuda merah itu sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaanya.

Seakan sedang akan menerima laporan dari shinobi yang telah melaksanakan misinya, Gaara spontan menjawab, "Silahkan," ia tak sengaja menyamakan Sakura dengan shinobi lain yang bahkan lebih rendah posisinya dari Sakura.

Tapi nampaknya, Sakura tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, "Dari mana kau tahu Sasuke sudah meninggal?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis gulali itu tak sempat diperkirakan Gaara. Begitu ia melihat pemakaman Konoha, ia teringat pada ucapan Kankurou ketika di pemandian. Keputusan untuk mengunjungi makam Sasuke diambilnya mendadak dan tanpa memperhitungkan perasaan Sakura. Ia salah mengambil keputusan.

Sebelum ia membatalkannya, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lebih dulu, "Kankurou yang memberitahuku. Kalau kau tidak mau, kita tak perlu me..."

"Makam keluarga Uchiha terpisah dari pemakaman umum warga Konoha." Hembusan angin musim dingin menggerakkan rok yang dikenakan Sakura hingga sepatu bot tinggi yang dikenakannya terlihat. Angin yang sama juga menyisir helaian merah terang milik Gaara hingga lelaki itu harus menyingkirkan poninya. Sakura melihat semuanya, ia jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas kanji _Ai_ yang tertulis permanen di dahi kirinya. Ia masih diam sampai angin kencang tersebut mereda, "Kita masih harus berjalan lagi untuk bisa sampai di komplek pemakaman Uchiha. Apa kau yakin ingin mengunjunginya sekarang?"

Eksprsinya sulit dibaca, lelaki itu masih diam selama beberapa detik sebelum berkata, "Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku kemari. Jadi ini satu-satunya kesempatanku." Jawabnya tenang.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sakura jadi berpikir, 'Apakah ini kesempatan terakhirku juga?'Ia bertanya dalam hati. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tak tenang, dan rasa sakit ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha kembali lagi menyerangnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Sasuke, tapi ia juga tak bisa terus membuat orang-orang disekitarnya cemas akan kondisinya yang sudah seperti orang depresi jika sudah berada di makam Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Kau mau mengantarku?" perkataan Gaara menyadarkan renungan Sakura.

Ia tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kekhawatiran dan rasa takut yang dirasakannya saat ini tak boleh terlihat oleh pemuda itu atau orang yang mencemaskannya akan bertambah lagi, "Tentu, lewat sini Kazekage-sama." Ia memimpin perjalanan menuju ke komplek pemakaman Uchiha yang berada di sebelah Utara pemakaman umum warga Konoha.

Beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, Gaara masih terpaku di tempatnya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Meskipun kau menutupinya dengan senyuman, tapi matamu tak bisa berbohong. Sakura, kau masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?' disertai senyuman miris lelaki yang cintanya ditolak sebelum sempat mengutarakannya.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

* * *

A/N: Huaa! Kenapa akhirnya malah jadi menyedihkan ya? Ide itu terlintas di kepala begitu ngetik bagian akhir chap ini. Padahal ide awalnya di chap ini bakal berakhir manis. Tapi yah aku jadiin begitu aja deh... dalam upaya membuat readers sedikit penasaran (#hehehe). Kalau dipikir lagi, kayanya chap ini yang pembuatannya paling makan waktu deh... selain karena tugas-tugas yang bejibun, feel buat ngetiknya juga lagi gaada :'( makannya mohon maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet. Harusnya di chap ini Sakura lagi tersiksa (karena senang dan sedihnya cepet banget berganti.) tapi akunya malah susah menciptakan feelnya. Yah sekali lagi mohon maaf ya?

**QACorner:**

Q:Naruto bakal muncul di chap berapa?  
A:tunggu aja ;) dia bakal muncul kok...

Q:punya rekomendasi fanfic GaaSaku yang bagus ga?  
A:aduh... udah lama ga baca fanfic tapi rasanya ada deh... dulu aku pernah baca yang menurutku menarik. Nanti aku cari dulu ya ;)

Q:Gaara itu sebenernya sakit apa?  
A: udah kejawab di chap ini :D awalnya Gaara ma kubuat sakit parah, tapi kalau begitu cerita selanjutnya jadi terlalu berat dan terfokus sama penyakitnya Gaara. karena aku gamau begitu, jadi aku buat penyakit Gaara jadi selingan supaya ada pengikat antara Sakura sama Gaara, hehehe

Oke deh makasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah mereview. Jujur, tiap aku baca review kalian rasanya pingin nangis karena saking terharunya. Ini beneran lho! Jadi untuk para readers, mohon reviewnya juga kali ini :D (kritik dan sarannya ya untuk kemajuan tulisanku ;)  
_Arigatou! Jaa~_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kau mau mengantarku?" perkataan Gaara menyadarkan renungan Sakura._

_Ia tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kekhawatiran dan rasa takut yang dirasakannya saat ini tak boleh terlihat oleh pemuda itu atau orang yang mencemaskannya akan bertambah lagi, "Tentu, lewat sini Kazekage-sama." Ia memimpin perjalanan menuju ke komplek pemakaman Uchiha yang berada di sebelah Utara pemakaman umum warga Konoha._

_Beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, Gaara masih terpaku di tempatnya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Meskipun kau menutupinya dengan senyuman, tapi matamu tak bisa berbohong. Sakura, kau masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?' disertai senyuman miris lelaki yang cintanya ditolak sebelum sempat mengutarakannya._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura terus berjalan di depan Gaara tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Gaara pun sama, ia terus berjalan tanpa niatan menghambat gerak langkah Sakura. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak itu dalam diam. Langit semakin memperlihatkan warna jingganya tanda matahari semakin condong ke barat. Semilir angin menimbulkan suara gemerisik daun pepohonan di sekitar mereka juga menyibak anak-anak rambut Sakura, membawa aroma bunga Sakura khas dirinya sampai ke penciuman Gaara. Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sekeliling, sekarang memfokuskan pandangannya pada punggung gadis itu. Punggung yang terlihat rapuh namun sangat kuat menanggung beban hidup. Punggung yang terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau.

Pagar pembatas antara pemakaman umum Konoha dengan makam klan Uchiha tinggal beberapa meter lagi jauhnya. Lambang klan Uchiha terlihat menghiasi sepanjang tembok rendah tersebut. Gelombang rasa pedih menjalar dari dadanya sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat cairan bening di matanya hampir tumpah jika Sakura tak menahannya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi di makam Sasuke. Ia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya. Ia kepalkan jari-jarinya, berharap hal itu dapat menguatkan dirinya.

Pandangan Gaara beralih dari punggung gadis itu ke tangannya. Melihat kedua tangan itu mengepal membuatnya mengernyit. Tapi dengan bijak ia berpura-pura untuk tidak melihatnya. Berpikir gadis itu pasti tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang sepertinya. Mereka memasuki kawasan pemakaman klan Uchiha. Deretan nisan tua menyambut mereka. Semuanya terlihat sama kecuali satu batu. Nisan itu terletak di bawah sebuah pohon besar, terletak paling ujung dari barisan nisan di samping kirinya. Sakura berbelok tepat di depan barisan nisan tadi dan berjalan semakin dekat menuju nisan yang masih baru dibanding yang lainnya itu.

"Kita sampai Kazekage-sama," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan nisan tersebut. Sebuah nama yang familiar terukir di sana, "Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun, Kazekage-sama ingin mengunjungimu hari ini."

Sang Kazekage muda memperhatikan nisan tersebut dengan seksama, 'Uchiha Sasuke,' batinnya menyebut nama yang terukir di nisan tesebut. Ia melirik nisan di sampingnya, membaca nama yang tertera di sana seolah sedang mengabsen, 'Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku,' ia tahu Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke tapi ia tak tahu siapa dua nama lainnya, 'Jika mereka dikuburkan lebih dekat dibanding dengan nisan lainnya, berarti mereka adalah keluarga Sasuke.' simpul Gaara.'

"Sepertinya ada yang baru datang kemari," celetuk Sakura begitu iris emeraldnya menangkap bayangan bunga crysant kuning yang terbaring manis di depan nisan Sasuke. Bunga itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang anehnya ia tak tahu siapa itu. Seseorang yang sudah pasti dikenalnya dan mengenal Sasuke.

Pandangannya beralih pada pemudia di sebelahnya. Sakura memperhatikan Gaara yang tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ekspresinya lagi-lagi sulit dibaca. Mata sendu yang menatap kosong kearah nisan Sasuke, bibir yang membentuk garis lurus, serta tubuh yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Mereka masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing. Gaara terus menatap batu dingin di depannya sedangkan Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghembuskan napasnya. Kemudian tubuhnya berlutut diantara nisan Sasuke dan juga Itachi. Melihat itu, Sakura turut berlutut di sampingnya seraya mengatupkan dua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata seperti yang dilakukan pemuda disampingnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Tak seorang pun yang berniat menginterupsi doa yang mereka panjatkan untuk Uchiha terakhir itu.

Setelah berdoa, seperti yang sudah sering dilakukannya Sakura _berbicara_ pada mantan rekan se-timnya itu, 'Sasuke-kun, aku memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi. Tapi hari ini Kazekage memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke sini karena ia ingin mengunjungimu. Aku minta maaf karena mungkin kau tidak suka, tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu. Tolong restuilah pernikahan kami. Meskipun aku sudah menikah dengannya, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, Sasuke-kun.' Selalu ditutup dengan kalimat itu. Kalimat janji yang belum tentu bisa ia tepati. Karena setelah melihat Gaara dan mengenalnya ada perasaan menggelitik yang mengganggunya. Perasaan yang membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih.

Gaara mendoakan Sasuke juga Itachi. Ia juga mendoakan Itachi karena ia tahu kakak dari Sasuke itulah yang telah menghentikan edo tensei milik Kabuto, 'Uchiha-san, semoga kalian semua tenang di alam sana.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia juga berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar Sasuke bisa menjaga Sakura. Jika Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke hingga saat ini, berarti laki-laki itu juga mencintainya.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang bertepatan dengan berdirinya Gaara. Lagi-lagi rambutnya tersibak angin hingga kanji _Ai_ yang tertulis permanen di dahinya terlihat jelas. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih pada posisinya, berlutut dan mengatupkan tangannya. Diam-diam ia perhatikan raut wajahnya. Ia tahu, Sakura merasa nyaman ketika berada di sini. Bola matanya bergulir ke nisan Sasuke. Seikat bunga crysant kuning menarik perhatiannya, mengalihkan pikirannya pada seorang lelaki periang dan berambut cerah, sewarna dengan kelopak bunga itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum ketika ia memikirkan betapa kuatnya persahabatan ketiga orang itu. Sama kuatnya dengan ikatan antara dirinya dengan kedua kakaknya. Sama seperti ikatan antara saudara kandung.

Sakura mendadak berdiri ketika Gaara masih menatapnya. Segera saja pemuda itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada pohon tua yang ada di samping nisan Sasuke.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu lama, Kazekage-sama," pinta Sakura pada pemuda itu.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Sahut sang Kazekage sembari membalik tubuhnya ke arah jalan keluar pemakaman. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Gaara berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Gadis musim semi itu mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa suara sampai mereka melewati gerbang pemakaman, "Selanjutnya, kau ingin pergi kemana? Biar kuantar." Tawar Sakura riang. Hatinya terasa lebih ringan setelah _membicarakan _semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, kita akan ke kantor Hokage." Jawabnya singkat disertai nada ketus yang amat ketara.

Sakura lantas menunduk, "Baiklah," pernyataan setuju ia berikan meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana.

~#~#~#~

Rapat para tetua seringkali diadakan semenjak Gaara meninggalkan Sunagakure. Surat ancaman kian bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Surat itu diletakkan di depan kantor Kazekage, dan selalu di pagi hari. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pengirimnya dan tak seorang pun yang melihat siapa yang meletakkannya di sana. Tiap surat berisi satu kalimat yang aneh.

"Kali ini apa kalimatnya?" tanya sang tetua paling tua saat rapat diadakan di ruang empat Kaze.

"Kalimatnya lebih pendek dibanding biasanya. Bunyinya 'Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kazekage.'" Baki membaca surat pada sebuah gulungan kecil.

Satu-satunya nenek dalam ruangan itu angkat suara, "Biar kuingat, ini adalah surat ketiga bukan? Yang pertama berisi 'Bersiaplah Kazekage Sunagakure, serbuan anak dewa akan menyerang desamu tepat ketika bulan terlihat utuh dilangit, ketika desamu bersuka cita merayakan hari jadinya.'"

"Ya," sahut tetua termuda, "Dan yang kedua berisi 'Kami bukanlah musuh dari lima negara besar, kami hanya ingin menuntut apa yang telah dijanjikan dewa.'" Tambahnya.

"Tapi bahasa di surat yang sekarang tidak seperti biasanya yang terdengar penuh teka-teki. Apa pengirim surat kali ini berbeda?" tanya seorang tetua di sebelah Baki.

Semuanya terdiam. Tak satupun dari mereka yang dapat menjawabnya karena mereka juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Hari perayaan berdirinya desa Suna sudah semakin dekat. Waktu yang tersisa untuk Gaara tinggal tiga minggu lagi.

"Siapapun pengirimnya, kita tidak boleh lengah karena di surat kali ini dikatakan bahwa dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan pada Kazekage-sama. Kita harus bisa melindunginya agar kejadian dengan Akatsuki tidak terulang lagi." Simpul Baki ketika semuanya sudah tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Penyerangan terhadap desa kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan Kazekage. Entah itu penculikannya atau pembunuhannya.

~#~#~#~

Tanpa tahu keadaan semakin genting di Sunagakure, Gaara dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi gedung Hokage. Jelas saja tempat itu sepi karena waktu sudah hampir berganti malam. Sakura masih berjalan di belakangnya. Ia tak berani membantah perintah sang Kazekage karena ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin setiap kali ia hendak memprotes.

'Tingkah lakunya terasa berbeda dibanding biasanya. Walaupun wajah datarnya masih tetap sama, tapi yang hawa disekitarnya terasa suram.' Batinnya. Kalau bukan dalam hati, Sakura tentu tidak akan berani mengatakan semua itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang Hokage. Gaara mengetuknya beberapa kali dan menunggu sahutan dari dalam. Percobaan pertamanya gagal karena tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam. Sekali lagi Gaara mencoba dengan mengetuk lebih banyak, tetapi masih tak ada respon dari penghuni ruangan itu.

Saat tangannya hendak mengetuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya, "Kazekage-sama?" panggil pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru," yang menyahut justru Sakura sedangkan yang dipanggil tidak bicara dan hanya memutar tubuhnya sedikit.

Mengerti dengan maksud kedua orang itu, Shikamaru memberitahu mereka, "Hokage sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, dia sedang istirahat di atap gedung." Matanya mengernyit begitu melihat wajah sang Kazekage.

"Aa, terimakasih Shikamaru," setelah mengatakan tiga kata itu, Gaara berjalan pergi menuju tangga atap gedung, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang harus menyusulnya.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru!" buru-buru dia mengejar Gaara. Sayangnya pergerakannya dihentikan tangan Shikamaru yang menarik lengannya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menoleh pada lelaki itu.

Dia masih diam sampai selesai memastikan pendengaran Gaara tak terjangkau oleh suaranya, "Apa ada yang salah dengan Kazekage-sama?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya bersamaan dengan lepasnya genggaman tangannya di lengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Tapi dia jadi begitu setelah mengunjungi makam orang tuaku dan Sasuke-kun." Jelas gadis itu disertai gendikan bahu.

"Kau mengajaknya mengunjungi makam Sasuke?" mata Shikamaru membulat tak percaya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Tidak, dia sendiri yang memintaku mengantarnya setelah mengunjungi makam orang tuaku." Tak ada respon dari lelaki berambut nanas itu, membuat Sakura penasaran kenapa dia harus menanyakannya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shikamaru merilekskan ekspresinya, "Aku hanya merasa ada aura suram di sekitarnya." Tapi sejurus kemudian matanya terfokus pada satu hal, seolah sebuah pikiran penting hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menyentuh pundak Shikamaru, merasakan aliran chakra di tubuhnya yang berjalan normal.

Pria berambut nanas itu menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Kazekage."

"Hm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Shikamaru!" Sakura langsung berlari mengejar Kazekage menuju atap gedung Hokage.

'Aneh, kenapa dia harus merasa kesal? Hah..._mendokusai_.' sambil menggaruk rambutnya, Shikamaru memasuki ruangan kantor Hokage.

~#~#~#~

"Hokage-sama," Gaara memberitahukan keberadaannya dengan panggilan tersebut begitu kakinya menapaki atap gedung. Ia terus berjalan mendekati bayangan seorang pria tegap yang memandang matahari terbenam di kejauhan.

Sang Hokage berbalik. Mendapati pemimpin desa Suna berada di sana, Kakashi segera menyimpan serial _'Icha-Icha Paradise'_nya, "Kazekage? Apa ada masalah?" matanya menyipit tanda ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Ia melihat Sakura baru saja sampai di puncak tangga. Terengah-engah akibat menaiki tangga sambil berlari.

Seolah tanpa beban ia berkata, "Tidak, aku kemari untuk melamar Sakura secara resmi padamu Hokage-sama," Tanpa ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang menyiapkan hatinya sepanjang langkahnya mendekati Kakashi. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu secara langsung membeku di tempat tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Sesaat Kakashi membuka matanya terkejut, kemudian senyum yang lebih lebar tecetak di bibirnya, "Aku akan menyerahkan keputusan seutuhnya kepada anakku, bagaimana Sakura?" katanya seakan-akan dirinya adalah ayah Sakura.

Gadis itu terkesiap begitu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang Hokage. Gaara berbalik mengikuti arah tatapan Kakashi. Sakura menatap langsung kedua manik hijau susu Gaara. Ia meremas jari-jarinya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan dan keraguan di hatinya, "Aku..."

Sebuah suara berat memecah keheningan namun membuat suasana lebih tegang, "Apa kau masih ragu?" Itu Gaara. Ia bertanya pada Sakura padahal ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Sakura memisahkan kedua tangannya dan mengepalkannya di samping tubuhnya, "Tidak," katanya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku menerima lamaranmu Kazekage-sama." Matanya belum beralih dari manik hijau susu sang Kazekage. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Gaara ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Gadis itu melihatnya dan ia tersipu, meskipun di hatinya ia menyangkal perasaan tersebut.

Kakashi berjalan sampai ia berada di antara Gaara dan Sakura, "Syukurlah kau menerimanya, Sakura. Kazekage-sama, mulai sekarang aku menitipkan muridku ini padamu dan sebagai sebagai walinya, kumohon jagalah dia." pinta Kakashi seraya menyentuh pundak Gaara, "Sepertinya kalian harus mulai menyiapkan semua yang kalian butuhkan. Aku akan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk membantu kalian."

Ia mengangguk, seraya menjawab, "Hn, aku mengerti. Sebelum itu, aku ingin memintamu menjadi saksi ketika kami membuat surat perjanjian pernikahan ini." pintanya mengutarakan maksud kedatangan awalnya kemari.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, "Benar juga, sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruanganku." Pria itu berjalan mendahului mereka memimpin langkah mereka menuju ruangannya.

Namun ketika Sakura hendak mengikuti pemimpin desannya, dirinya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menggenggam pergelangannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap si pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya. Manik emeraldnya bertanya non-verbal pada lelaki di hadapannya, "Kau yakin dengan ini? Kau tahu kalau kau sudah tak bisa _kembali_ lagi setelah berkata seperti itu." Gaara melonggarkan genggamannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk dua garis, "Aku tahu dan aku yakin dengan ini." jawabnya tegas. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tapi orang lain malah mempertanyakan apa yang sudah diyakininya. Mau tak mau hal itu sedikit membuatnya ragu, tapi jika ia tak mengambil keputusan ini ia akan lebih banyak menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun ia tahu dengan menikahi Gaara, ia akan menyakiti lelaki itu.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura, "Aku simpan kata-katamu." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Kazekage-sama," Lagi-lagi Sakura menampilkan senyum cerianya kepada lelaki itu, "Ayo kita ke ruangan Hokage, kurasa dia sudah menunggu." Tanpa menunggu Gaara berjalan duluan, ia sudah berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

'Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sakura.' pemuda itu membatin prihatin akan keadaan Sakura.

~#~#~#~

Hari ini terasa amat melelahkan bagi gadis keturunan Haruno itu. Bukan kelelahan secara fisik yang dialaminya melainkan kelelahan secara mental dan semua itu akibat ulah pemimpin desa Suna yang mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Sejak mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, kemudian di pemakaman, lalu ketika mereka di gedung hokage, semuanya adalah tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi tapi terasa tak biasa ketika orang itu ada bersamanya. Orang itu bahkan melamarnya tanpa romantisme yang biasa dia bayangkan ketika seorang lelaki melamar seorang gadis. Bukan berarti Sakura mengharapkan romantisme itu, yah, apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari pernikahan yang sudah diatur ini.

"Setidaknya dia bertanya padaku, bukan pada Kakashi-sensei kan?" keluh Sakura sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Matanya terpejam, ingatan di ruang hokage kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"_Aku hanya perlu menyaksikannya 'kan? Jadi silahkan dimulai." Kakashi sudah duduk di meja kerjanya ketika Sakura dan Gaara baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Sepertinya dia tak bisa membaca suasana. Bahkan pria itu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum._

"_Boleh aku minta kertas dan pulpen, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura bergerak cepat mendekati mejanya sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk pria itu. 'Kenapa sih Sensei harus berkata seperti itu?' batinnya kesal, 'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus kesal?'_

"_Benar, kau hanya perlu menyaksikannya Hokage-sama." Timpal Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Sakura menoleh padanya, sekilas ia berikan _deathglare_ pada Kazekage, "Boleh kami duduk?" tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sakura ia duduk di ruang tamu mini milik Kakashi._

"_Ya, silahkan. Dan ini kertas serta pulpennya, Sakura." masih dengan senyuman penuh arti dibalik maskernya, Kakashi menyerahkan dua benda itu pada muridnya._

"_Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei." Cepat-cepat ia ambil benda itu dari tangan Kakashi dan menghampiri Gaara yang sudah duduk tenang di sebuah sofa panjang, "Apa saja yang harus kita tulis?" Sakura sudah siap menulis apapun dengan pupen ditangannya._

_Gaara bersedekap. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak seolah sedang berpikir, kemudian ia berkata, "Terserah padamu saja,"_

_Sakura tercengang. Ia tak habis pikir para pemimpin yang ia kira sangat berwibawa dan berwatak tegas dapat bertindak sekonyol ini. Entah itu Hokage maupun Kazekage, sama saja, "Baiklah, kau bilang terserah padaku 'kan? Aku akan mulai menulis."_

_Tangannya bergerak menuliskan kata demi kata yang terlintas di pikirannya. Kakashi masih memperhatikan pergerakannya, tapi setelah dirasa hal itu akan makan waktu ia memutuskan untuk membaca berkas-berkas laporan misi. Sementara Gaara, dia juga memperhatikan Sakura. Tapi bukan pada pergerakan tangannya melainkan pada surai merah muda yang membingkai lembut wajah Sakura, menelusurinya hingga berakhir di dagunya, menghias kulitnya yang selicin porselen._

"_Sudah selesai!" seru Sakura sambil mengacungkan kertasnya._

"_Sudah selesai?" kata-kata yang sama juga dikeluarkan Kakashi dan Gaara secara bersamaan namun dengan nada yang berbeda dengan Sakura._

_Gadis itu tertawa bangga, "Hm!" katanya sambil mengangguk, "Sebaiknya anda menandatangani ini, Kazekage-sama." Ia meletakkan kertas itu tepat dihadapan Gaara dan menunjuk tempat untuk ditandatangani oleh Gaara._

_Alis transparan Gaara bertemu. Sambil mengernyit, dia mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya._

Pertama, pernikahan ini hanya pernikahan diatas kertas.

Kedua, tidak hak maupun kewajiban pasangan suami-istri.

Ketiga, saling menghormati keputusan yang diambil pihak lain.

Keempat, jika tiga point diatas dilanggar oleh salah satu pihak, maka pihak lainnya berhak untuk memutuskan hubungan.

_Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya masih meresapi empat syarat yang diajukan Sakura. Syarat yang wajar dan sudah diperkirakan olehnya. Hal ini tidak akan merugikan dirinya, tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang dari perjanjian ini, "Tambahkan satu syarat dariku. Jika perjanjian ini diketahui pihak lain selain kedua pihak dan saksi, maka perjanjian ini dibatalkan." Ia letakkan kertas itu kembali di atas meja. _

_Gadis musim semi itu memperhatikan Gaara sebentar. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengambil kertas itu, "Baik, aku akan menuliskannya." Sakura menambahkan point yang diajukan Gaara dibawah point-point sebelumnya kemudian menandatangani kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Gaara. Pemuda itu juga menandatanganinya._

_Sakura mengambil kertas itu lagi dan membawanya pada Hokage, "Kakashi-sensei, sebaiknya kau menstempel ini sebagai tanda aku telah menjalankan misi ini darimu."_

_Kakashi mengarahkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang disodorkan Sakura ke hadapan wajahnya, "Baik, aku akan membubuhkan stempel di kertas itu."_

"_Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," tutur Sakura disertai sindiran tersirat._

_Pria itu memberikan cap Hokage di atas kertas perjanjian mereka, setelahnya dia menggulung kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Lalu siapa yang akan memegang surat ini?" Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura sepenuhnya sekarang._

"_Umm..." gumam Sakura tak jelas. Ia sendiri tak tahu siapa yang harus menyimpannya karena dia sudah tak memiliki keluarga sedangkan Gaara...Ia tak percaya jika pihak laki-laki yang menyimpannya, "Yah, mungkin lebih baik kau yang menyimpannya, Kakashi-sensei. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura melirik Gaara yang masih duduk santai ditempatnya._

_Dia bersidekap, "Aku setuju. Tapi jika ada salinannya, aku ingin Temari menyimpannya juga sebagai pihak dari Sunagakure."_

"_Hm, baiklah, aku akan menuliskan salinannya." Sakura menghela napas, dengan malas ia menulis hal itu untuk kedua kalinya._

Segala urusan mengenai Kazekage dan pernikahan ini membuatnya lelah, terlalu lelah untuk mendebat apa yang Kazekage dan Hokage putuskan untuk hidupnya nanti. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan menangis dan membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Ia pejamkan matanya dan tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Sepasang mata berbingkai hitam menatapnya dari seberang gedung _apato_ milik gadis berambut gulali itu. Setelah memastikan gadis itu sudah terlelap, tubuhnya meluruh menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang tersapu hembusan angin.

~#~#~#~

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa yang masih ramai oleh penduduk yang berlalu-lalang. Entah itu sepulang dari tempat bekerjanya, maupun yang sekedar mencari hiburan. Bayangan bunga crysant kuning di kepalanya mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia bawa ketika mengunjungi pemakaman. Matanya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya cocok untuk dibawanya ke pemakaman. Tapi matanya tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia sedang memikirkan gadis gulali itu sekarang. Mau tak mau mereka harus menikah dan waktu pernikahannya semakin dekat. Kenapa para tetua harus membuatnya menjalani semua ini?

"Kazekage-sama?" suara lembut seorang wanita menginterupsi pikirannya. Gaara menoleh ketika gadis itu mengejarnya, "Aku Tenten, teman Sakura."

Gaara memperhatikan rambut coklat dicepol milik Tenten. Ia ingat gadis ini yang satu tim dengan mendiang Hyuuga Neji, "Aku tahu," timpal pemuda itu singkat. Ia berpura-pura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang Anda cari Kazekage-sama?" pertanyaan itu ia ajukan dengan lembut.

Perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada gadis di sampingnya. Perempuan itu sedikit mengusik dirinya, "Aku mencari toko bunga," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Secepat mungkin ia ingin ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu.

"Ah, kebetulan aku juga akan ke sana. Sebentar lagi akan ada toko bunga Yamanaka. Di sana Anda bisa mendapatkan bunga yang Anda cari," tawar Tenten ramah.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu acuh. Benar saja, beberapa meter di depan plang nama toko bunga Yamanaka sudah terlihat. Mereka memasuki toko itu bersama-sama.

"Selamat datang! Ada bunga yang anda cari?" Ino menyambut pembeli dengan riang sampai dia menyadari tamu tokonya adalah seorang Kazekage, "Kazekage-sama!" Serunya kaget. Cepat-cepat ia membungkuk memohon maaf, "Maafkan saya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi setelah lebih tenang.

Melihat Gaara yang sedang sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari bunga yang dicarinya, Tenten mewakilinya menjawab, "Kazekage-sama sedang mencari bunga."

Ino mengangguk paham, "Oh, jadi begitu. Silahkan dipilih saja Kazekage-sama," Gaara masih tidak mempedulikannya, lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi kedua gadis yang menatapnya, "Dari dulu dia tidak berubah," bisik gadis pirang itu pada Tenten.

"Kurasa itu memang sudah menjadi sifatnya," timpal gadis berambut caramel itu sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin beli bunga lavender satu ikat." Ucapnya riang, menyampaikan tujuannya pada Ino.

Sahabatnya itu menatap Tenten penuh arti, "Kalau Tenten membeli bunga lavender, itu berarti kau akan pergi mengunjungi_nya_, bukan begitu?" tangan rampingnya mengambil beberapa tangkai lavender dan membawanya ke meja untuk mengikatnya menjadi satu.

Tenten tersipu, "Tidak juga," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu, "Aku hanya merindukannya." Pada akhirnya, ia mengakui apa yang menjadi isi hatinya.

"Hmm, benar juga. Sudah beberapa minggu ini kau tidak datang ke tokoku." Imbuhnya seraya mengikat tangkai-tangkai lavender itu menjadi satu dengan rapi, "Ini pesananmu, semuanya 20 ryo."

"Terima kasih," ia menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut setelah memberikan uangnya pada Ino, "Aku akan pulang duluan. Sepertinya Kazekage-sama sedang tak ingin diajak bicara." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum riang. Tenten melambai pada Ino sewaktu melewati pintu toko, "Sampai jumpa, Ino!" yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Ino.

Sementara Tenten sudah pergi jauh, Gaara masih berlalu-lalang di dalam toko. Tak biasanya ia pergi ke pemakaman, apalagi membeli seikat bunga di toko. Gaara tidak tahu bunga apa yang cocok untuk disimpan di depan nisan. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia melihat kumpulan bunga lily putih diantara berbagai warna bunga di salah satu sisi ruangan. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, menyentuh kelopak-kelopak putih nan bersih itu serta menghindunya. Aroma lembut menguar dari bunga itu, "Aku ingin bunga ini tiga ikat."

Ino melihatnya senang, "Pilihan yang bagus Kazekage-sama," ia mendekatinya dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga itu, "Selera Anda sama dengan Sakura."

Perhatian Gaara terpusat pada ucapan terakhir Ino. Sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi kepalanya, "Sakura menyukai bunga itu?" ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakannya. Ia sangat ingin tahu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghentikan tangannya dan menatap sang Kazekage, "Ya, dia selalu membeli bunga ini untuk dihadiahkan kepada orang lain." Setelah dirasa cukup melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sangat minim, ia jadi tahu kenapa Gaara menanyakan hal itu. Yang dilakukannya setelah itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

Ia ingat pernah melihat bunga itu di rumah Sakura, "Em, tolong buatkan satu ikat lagi." Pinta Gaara. Satu ikat bunga berisi tiga tangkai, Gaara masih sanggup membawanya sendirian meskipun ditambah satu menjadi empat ikat.

Gaara meninggalkan toko itu beserta empat ikat bunga lily putih ditangannya, "Terima kasih sudah datang!" seruan Ino dari balik punggungnya pun ia hiraukan. Langkah kakinya tidak selamban tadi setelah apa yang dicarinya sudah ada dalam genggaman. Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kembali ke pemakaman untuk menyimpan dua ikat bunga di depan nisan orang tua Sakura dan satu lagi di depan nisan Sasuke.

Di sana ia sempat terdiam memandang kosong ke arah nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu beruntung bisa dicintai oleh gadis seperti Sakura bahkan sampai dirinya sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Pengkhianatan Sasuke terhadap Konoha pun hanya dianggap Sakura sebagai kesalahan kecil akibat hasutan Madara. Sakura tetap mencintai pemuda itu meskipun sudah berkali-kali tersakiti.

Seikat bunga lily masih ada di tangannya, bola matanya bergulir melirik bunga itu. Awalnya ia berniat untuk memberikan satu ikat terakhir itu pada Sakura, tapi sekarang ia meragukannya. Setelah ia memikirkan betapa besarnya cinta Sakura untuk Sasuke. Gaara memang ingin menjaganya, tapi hal itu karena ia kasihan bukan karena cinta. Lebih seperti rasa empati, rasa mengasihi yang timbul dengan sendirinya dari dalam hatinya. Hanya rasa itu untuk saat ini. Selama 19 tahun ia hidup, belum pernah ia merasakannya apa yang namanya cinta.

Masih ia pandangi seikat bunga terakhir di tangannya. Ragu kian mendominasi pikirannya. Tak biasanya ada sebuah keraguan dalam hatinya karena ia selalu yakin dengan apa yang telah diputuskannya, setidaknya dalam hal pemerintahan desa. Karena itulah ia ragu kali ini. Tapi kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Melangkah meninggalkan nisan Sasuke dan kembali ke gerbang pemakaman umum. Ketika pikirannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan perasaan, tubuhnya sampai di denpan sebuah gedung apartemen. Tempat itu tidak asing baginya, apalagi bagian balkon yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga di lantai ketiga. Tempatnya pertama kali meninggalkan Sakura.

Sekali lagi ia lihat tiga tangkai bunga lily di tangannya. Hari sudah berubah gelap dan jalanan di depan apartemen Sakura sudah sepi tapi Gaara masih saja berdiam diri di tempatnya. Selangkah pun kakinya tidak bergerak. Ia merasa seakan sedang membuat keputusan yang sulit, lebih sulit dibanding memimpin pasukan dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-4.

"Kazekage-sama?" suara seorang gadis memanggil pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan siapa yang ada di depan gedung apartemennya.

Gaara menoleh. Saat ia melihat siapa yang sudah memanggilnya, buru-buru ia sembunyikan rangkaian bunga tadi dibalik punggungnya, "Sakura?" matanya membulat tak percaya, "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya linglung. Pasalnya ia yakin ketika ia meninggalkan gadis itu, ia melihat Sakura sudah tertidur.

Gadis itu tertawa seolah Gaara baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat lucu, "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu?" protesnya masih diselingi tawa renyah. Tawanya mereda ketika ia sadar Gaara tak ikut tertawa, "Maafkan aku, apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

Sang Kazekage-muda membuang pandangannya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan iris emerald di hadapannya, "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal kondisiku." Ucapnya mengingatkan. Ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Sakura menunduk, "Oh, jadi kau kemari ingin membicaarakan hal itu." intonasi suaranya pun menurun.

Mendengarnya membuat Gaara harus mengepalkan sebelah tangannya untuk meredam rasa bersalah. Sakura terlihat mengharapkan hal lain dari kedatangan dirinya kemari. Gaara mengira seperti itu, namun kenyataannya Sakura sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, "Apa sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu berjalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini?" detik berikutnya ia merutuki bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan ucapan ketus. Ia memang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Sakura mengangkat dua kantong belanja dari toko-toko yang disinggahinya, "Aku harus membeli bahan makanan untuk malam ini," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan dua kantong tersebut. Pemuda bertato Ai itu terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu ucapan Sakura selanjutnya. Apa yang akan Gaara lakukan selanjutnya tergantung pada Sakura, "Apa kau ingin tinggal, untuk makan malam di sini?"

Gaara tersentak, ia tak memperkirakan ajakan Sakura yang satu ini. Ia berharap bisa menolaknya atau ia bisa salah menanggapi tawaran Sakura, "Mungkin," jeda panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Lain kali saja." ia berada di ambang suatu keyakinan dan keraguan. Yakin jika ia bisa menjalani pernikahan ini dengan baik tetapi ia juga ragu bisa mempertahankan Sakura untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Meskipun gadis itu sudah menerima pernikahan ini atas kemauannya sendiri, tapi ia bisa kapan saja berubah pikiran.

"Udara semakin dingin saja, sebaiknya kita masuk." Sekilas ia melihat raut murung dari Gaara, tapi ia tak yakin apa lelaki itu bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan berjalan menuju tangga naik untuk ke apartemennya.

Sakura membuka pintu _apato_nya lebar-lebar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja agar Gaara bisa masuk. Pemuda itu menutupnya perlahan. Seikat bunga lily yang dibelinya tadi masih tetap ia sembunyikan di balik punggungya sampai ia melihat tempat yang tepat untuk menyimpannya. Sakura langsung berjalan menuju dapur, menyimpan belanjaannya sekaligus membuatkan Gaara minum. Yah kali ini Sakura membuatkan segelas coklat panas. Minuman yang setidaknya bisa membantu Gaara lebih rileks menjelang malam agar insomnianya juga tidak bertambah parah. Dilihat dari wajahnya ketika mereka bicara di luar, sepertinya Godaime Kazekage itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit.

Sebingkai foto keluarga yang di pajang di atas lemari panjang menarik perhatiannya. Di sana Sakura terlihat baru berumur lima tahun dengan pita merah menghiasi rambutnya. Ada ruang kosong untuk menyimpan bunga itu di sampingnya, jadi Gaara menyimpannya di sana tanpa di ketahui Sakura. Di sebelah foto keluarga itu, ada foto Sakura bersama Kakashi, Naruto, dan juga Sasuke. Foto tim 7 ketika mereka masih genin. Gaara hampir melupakan lelaki pirang itu jika tidak melihat foto ini. Jika pernikahan itu sudah pasti, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang akan ia beritahu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan melupakan Naruto, tapi ternyata bisa terlupakan juga." Celetuk Sakura disusul kekehan geli ketika melihat Gaara menampakkan wajah terkejutnya meskipun hanya sepersekian detik. Ia meletakan baki berserta dua mug berisi coklat panas di atas meja tempat mereka kemarin mengobrol.

Sakura merasa ia bertambah tidak sopan pada seorang Kazekage seolah tak ada batasan lagi di antara mereka karena cara bicaranya dan sekarang bahkan sekarang ia berani menjahilinya. Bahkan ia sempat mengajaknya makan malam bersama tadi! Ia tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak _melihat_ siapa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang. Dia adalah seorang Kazekage bukan? Tapi lelaki itu sendiri juga memintanya untuk tidak berbicara formal dengannya.

Pikirannya begitu sibuk hingga ia tak menyadari Gaara sudah duduk di seberangnya sambil menyesap coklat hangat yang dibuatnya. Benar-benar, lelaki itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Entah itu karena penyakitnya ataupun dengan sikap-sikapnya yang membingungkan. Bicara soal sikapnya yang membingungkan, sikapnya di gedung hokage tadi juga membingungkan, "Kazekage-sama, kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat ketika menjelang malam." Ucapnya mengingatkan. Yah, sebagai ninja medis yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan pasiennya, tentu ia juga harus mengingatkan orang itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan kakak-kakakku." Jawab pemuda itu berdalih sambil menyesap kembali minuman coklatnya.

Tangannya sibuk mengusap permukaan gelas yang hangat itu. Menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang kebas akibat udara musim dingin, "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sebenarnya ia ragu antara harus menanyakannya atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia menanyakannya, dengan alasan kepentingan medis.

Matanya bergulir kearah gadis yang sedang termenung, ia terus menatapnya. Ingin tahu apa respon dari gadis itu, "Bagaimana sikap mereka kepadamu." Jawabnya singkat dengan wajah datar namun dengan matanya yang terus menatap Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu mendongak, mendalami iris jade Gaara untuk mencari kejujuran dalam kata-katanya. Sayangnya netra hiijau susu Gaara sangat kosong, tak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, tak ada kejujuran yang bisa ditemukan Sakura dari matanya. Barulah ia sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama saling menatap. Wajahnya tersipu begitu menyadari kalau Gaara terus menatapnya. Buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya pada hal lain, "Bukankah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan soal kondisimu?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengubah topik. Pembicaraan ini tak baik untuk jantungnya, karena organ itu bisa melompat kapan saja akibat ucapan Gaara yang tak teduga.

Agaknya pemuda itu merasa kesal ketika Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ia tak ingin menampakkannya, jadi ia hanya menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya, "Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan obatnya?" sejujurnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, tapi Sakura sudah bertanya dan dia harus mengatakan sesuatu perihal kondisinya.

Sakura kembali kepada mode medic-nin_nya_. Ia bersikap profesional sebagai dokter dan pasiennya, "Mungkin ramuannya sudah selesai besok. Aku akan mengantarkannya padamu." putus Sakura sepihak.

"Kalau kau mengantarkannya padaku, itu artinya sama saja seperti kau memberitahu kakakku. Biar aku yang mengambilnya besok sore." Gaara juga mengumumkan keputusan sepihaknya.

Gadis berambut gulali itu bersedekap jengkel, "Terserah padamu saja, Kazekage-sama. Tapi cepat atau lambat kurasa kakakmu akan tahu mengenai hal ini." ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding disampingnya.

"Mereka akan tahu, jika aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk hidup," gumam Kazekage termuda itu sesaat sebelum dirinya menyesap coklat hangatnya untuk yang terakhir.

Sakura hanya melirik kearahnya ketika dirasa Gaara bicara sesuatu. Namun ia tak beruntung karena saat itu Gaara sudah meminum coklatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku," Ucap sang Kazekage langsung setelah ia meletakkan gelasnya, "Temari akan datang untuk membantumu mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan," tubuhnya bergerak menegakkan diri. Bersiap berjalan menuju satu-satunya akses masuk ke dalam _apato_ ini.

Sakura yang seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunanya segera berdiri mengikuti kemana pemimpin Sunagakure itu pergi. Setelah Gaara memakai sepatunya dan hendak keluar, gadis itu berucap, "Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat, hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja melewati mulutnya.

Gaara hanya terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia bergumam ambigu, "Hn," timpalnya lalu pergi keluar.

'Tak ada ucapan perpisahan, bahkan ucapan selamat malam pun tak ada. Tipikal dirinya sekali.' batin Sakura. Senyuman tipis terbentuk diwajahnya begitu membayangkan Gaara mengucapkan hal-hal manis layaknya ucapan selamat malam.

Tubuhnya berbalik untuk berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Matanya teralihkan pada seikat bunga lili di atas meja panjang tempatnya memajang foto-foto berharganya. Jemari lentiknya mengambil bunga itu kemudian menghindunya. Aroma yang sangat dia sukai menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengernyit, 'Siapa yang sudah meletakkan bunga ini di sini?' pikirnya bingung. Namun tak butuh waktu banyak, bayangan seseorang berambut merah dengan tulisan kanji di dahinya serta manik hijau susunya memenuhi benak Sakura. Ia tersenyum tulus sekarang.

'Tak kusangka kau bisa bertindak semanis ini, Kazekage-sama.' Gumamnnya seraya menghindu aroma bunga itu lagi dengan pipinya yang merona merah muda.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

A/N: Huaaaaaaaaa! _Gomenasai!_ Aku tau, aku tau kalian pasti mau protes kan? Sekali lagi maafkan aku sebelumnya. Ini sih bukan lama lagi updatenya, tapi bisa dibilang authornya hiatus (walaupun ini terlalu singkat untuk hiatus *ditendang readers). Yayaya aku terima semua protes kalian. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku panjangin chapter ini (berharap readers bersorak *readers: mana mungkin!). Chap ini paling makan waktu dibanding chap-chap sebelumnya (rasanya udah pernah bilang kaya gitu...) tapi seriusan, chap ini yang paling banyak di ketik ulang untuk dirubah plotnya. Sampai-sampai di folder netbook author ada tiga file cadangan untuk chap ini, jadi kalau readers sekalian merasa tulisan author rada-rada labil di chap ini, mohon dimaklumi (karena memang aku nulisnya labil *dijitak readers). Oh ya, buat yang nungguin Naru-chan, udah kebayang kan kapan dia muncul? Jadi siap-siap aja ;D Rasanya banyak yang ingin author sampaikan kepada readers sekalian, tapi sayangnya author lupa mau bilang apa... jadi mari masuk ke sesi tanya jawab XD

**QACorner:**

Q: Gaara kesannya jadi gampang banget suka sama cewe ya? Apa karena dari awal mereka diikat dengan 'kawin kontrak' jadi Gaara berusaha menghargai dan akhirnya malah tumbuh perasaan?  
A: Sebenernya author ga niat kaya begitu karena dari awal author mau bikin Gaara memang udah suka sama Sakura. Walaupun dianya sendiri ga sadar (#hohoho). Pokoknya aku buat Gaara yang lebih dulu suka sama Saku. Kalau di chap ini gimana kesannya?

Q: Apa GaaSaku saling menyukai?  
A: Kalau Gaara sih mungkin (#hohoho). Tapi kalau Sakura, dia cuma belum sadar aja ;)

Q: Nanti bakal menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga GaaSaku ga?  
A: Hmmm...ikuti aja terus fic ini oke? ;)

Q: siapa orang yang ada di chapter 3?  
A: Dia adalah...akan terjawab di chap depan ;)

Q: Apa Lee bakal ngehambat hubungannya GaaSaku?  
A: Ga juga ah, tenang aja :D

Q: Jangan-jangan Gaara minta doa restu?  
A: Udah ditulis jelas kok ;)

Untuk yang minta recommend gaasaku fanfic,, udah aku cariin.. ini ada beberapa yang menurutku paling berkesan,  
Pinangan Sang Kazekage by sava kaladze  
Sabaku no Sakura by delphinea  
Curse At The Sand by millionlittlepapercuts  
dan fic-fic karya vialesana-senpai... aku suka baca semuanya..

Aku suka fic-fic canon mau apapaun pairingnya (terutama Sakura-centric sih..) _doumo arigatou_ yang udah ngasih saran, kritik, pujian, ejekan(?) dan lamarannya (?!) kalian perhatian sekali ;') untuk selanjutnya mohon review untuk chap ini juga ya! Untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, silahkan tanyakan lagi... soalnya author ga sempet ngedit fic ini lagi. _Gomenasai_ atas kelalaian author di chap-chap sebelumnya, aku bakal lebih hati-hati lagi. Sekian author note (yang super panjang) kali ini, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! _Jaa ne~~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tubuhnya berbalik untuk berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Matanya teralihkan pada seikat bunga lili di atas meja panjang tempatnya memajang foto-foto berharganya. Jemari lentiknya mengambil bunga itu kemudian menghindunya. Aroma yang sangat dia sukai menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengernyit, 'Siapa yang sudah meletakkan bunga ini di sini?' pikirnya bingung. Namun tak butuh waktu banyak, bayangan seseorang berambut merah dengan tulisan kanji di dahinya serta manik hijau susunya memenuhi benak Sakura. Ia tersenyum tulus sekarang._

'_Tak kusangka kau bisa bertindak semanis ini, Kazekage-sama.' Gumamnnya seraya menghindu aroma bunga itu lagi._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Gaara memposisikan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur penginapan yang mereka tempati. Ia tak banyak bergerak tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa amat kelelahan. Baru sekejap matanya terpejam, pintu ruangannya digebrak seseorang sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Gaara! Kemana saja kau?!" bentak Temari begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Gaara yang saat ini tengah beristirahat.

Dengan gerakan berat ia tegakkan tubuhnya menghadap kakaknya yang paling cerewet itu, "Hn?" gumamnya tak jelas menanggapi pertanyaan dari Temari.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahinya, "Bukan 'Hn'! Sadarlah Gaara, kau itu Kazekage! Kau tidak bisa kesana-kemari tanpa penjagaan!" sentak Temari lagi. Darahnya semakin mendidih begitu mendapat jawaban yang tak diharapkan dari adik bungsunya itu.

Alis transparannya mengernyit. Kesadarannya baru pulih sepenuhnya. Telinganya berdengung mendengar suara Temari yang sangat kencang. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika insomnianya kembali, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Menyadari keadaan Gaara yang kacau, Temari mendekat dan duduk disamping Gaara diatas kasur, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya perhatian. Ia menyentuh pundak adiknya menunjukkan empatinya yang nyata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Gaara menegakkan punggungnya, menutupi rasa sakit yang menyerang di kepalanya dan mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia pusatkan perhatiannya pada sang kakak yang hendak bertanya.

Temari menghela napasnya pasrah, ia tanyakan yang ingin diketahuinya sedari kemarin, "Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi calon istrimu?" Rasa penasaran itu tak lagi ia tutupi. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengarkan jawaban Gaara sepenuhnya.

Kantuknya menghilang seketika begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak. Diam-diam dibalik pintu kamar juga ada yang mencuri dengar. Kankurou dan para jounin bertumpuk sambil menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Gaara menunduk dan membuang napas berat, "Dia Sakura. Orang yang merawat lukamu kemarin dan juga orang yang telah menyelamatkan Kankurou dulu."

Diluar dugaan Temari memekik, "Astaga! Benarkah? Kau tahu, kemarin aku baru saja berharap dia yang akan menjadi adikku. Kapan dia menerimanya?" antusiasme kakaknya itu tak disangka-sangka oleh Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sehingga bibirnya hanya membentuk garis lurus yang tertarik sedikit ke salah satu sisinya. Dibalik pintu, para lelaki yang mencuri dengar turut terkejut mendengar siapa yang akan menjadi calon istri Kazekage mereka. Tapi setelahnya mereka saling melempar senyum senang.

"Dia satu-satunya yang dipilihkan Hokage untukku. Dan dia menerimanya sebelum kita tiba di sini." matanya berubah sendu. Ia teringat kembali saat-saat Kakashi memberitahukan dirinya siapa yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Saat itu dia bersyukur karena bukan orang lain yang dipilihkan untuknya. Ia bersyukur karena wanita seperti Sakura-lah yang dipilihkan untuknya. Dan ia yakin saat ini kakaknya juga pasti seperti itu.

Wanita itu besedekap, "Lalu kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun saat dia mengurus lukaku? Hah, tapi aku sangat bersyukur dia yang akan menjadi calon istrimu. Kurasa para tetua juga setuju." Ia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara, memberitahu lelaki itu dengan isyarat yang menunjukkan kalau adiknya itu adalah lelaki yang beruntung. Gaara hanya mendengus, melupakan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang digantikan oleh bayangan-bayangan gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Temari, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" Gaara menunggu reaksi Temari. Kakaknya itu hanya menautkan alisnya bingung mendapat pertanyaan yang tak biasa dari adiknya. Gaara melanjutkan permohonannya, "Tolong bantu Sakura mempersiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan. Jangan sampai ada biaya yang dikeluarkan olehnya sedikitpun." Tatapannya tertuju pada jalinan jemarinya. Ia terdiam sejenak memberi kesempatan pada Temari jika dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dikatakan wanita itu, sehingga ia meneruskan permintaannya, "Shikamaru juga diperintahkan Hokage untuk membantu."

Mendengar nama Shikamaru, Temari tak sadar kalau dirinya terkesiap. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka dipertemukan untuk menjalankan satu tugas. Sebelum Gaara bicara lebih soal lelaki berambut nanas itu, Temari segera menanggapi ucapannya, "Baiklah aku tahu. Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku." ia bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Lain kali jika ada hal penting yang menyangkut dirimu ataupun desa, kau harus segera memberitahu kami," Ia berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengatakan hal itu, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang." Kemudian pintu tertutup di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku sudah tak bisa tidur lagi sekarang," gumam Gaara, namun seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya ketika bayangan Sakura tak bisa hilang dari otaknya.

~#~#~#~

"Tuan, waktu yang ditentukan tinggal tiga minggu lagi." Bisik gadis itu takut-takut. Ia berdiri di samping seorang pria yang duduk sambil menatap bulan yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Tak ada awan yang mengalanginya memandangi pemandangan menawan itu.

Ia pejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya, "Aku tahu. Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum bulan menampakkan dirinya secara utuh. Tapi jika sampai jinchuriki itu menikah sebelum bulan penuh, rencana kita tak akan berhasil."

Gadis yang tadi bicara takut-takut disampingnya menunduk sedih, "Aku mengerti," setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ia relakan cinta pertamanya untuk ini daripada harus melihatnya menikah dengan orang lain sekalipun ia tahu pernikahan itu hanyalah rekayasa tetua Sunagakure, "Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan Toneri-sama."

"Gadis pintar," senyum mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya sambil melihat gadis itu dengan mata gelapnya.

~#~#~#~

_Tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu penginapannya menarik semua perhatian para tamu dari desa Suna yang sedang sarapan. Aksi saling pandang terjadi selama beberapa detik sampai ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar. Termari berdiri dan membuka pintu itu secepatnya.

"Shikamaru?" matanya membulat melihat lelaki yang berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya. Perempuan berkuncir empat itu sedikit merapatkan pintu setelah mengeluarkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku diperintahkan Hokage untuk membantumu," Temari mengernyit setelahnya, membuat Shikamaru sadar ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya, "Maksudku membantumu yang akan membantu Sakura. Kau tahu mempersiapkan pernikahan dan yang lainnya." Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menatap perempuan itu. Salah satu perempuan yang tak bisa dibantahnya selain ibunya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kukira sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk bertemu Sakura," suaranya kembali ke mode normal setelah sebelumnya berusaha tak terdengar oleh dua adiknya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat salah paham soal kedatangan lelaki berambut nanas itu.

Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, sebisa mungkin bersikap santai menghadapi perempuan yang satu ini, "Kurasa memang terlalu pagi. Mungkin kita bisa mampir ke suatu tempat dulu sampai waktu yang tepat."

"Begitukah?" tanya Temari retoris. Ia menghela napas dan memasukkan tubuhnya lagi ke dalam kamar, "Kami sedang sarapan, kau mau bergabung?" Temari menawarkan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak diperintahkan untuk itu," ia mendengus kemudian tertawa. Kalau saja dia bukan orang dekat, Temari pasti sudah mengambil kipasnya dan melempar laki-laki itu beratus-ratus meter akibat ketidak sopanannya itu.

Perempuan itu ikut tertawa, "Aku tahu itu. Kebetulan aku juga sudah selesai, kurasa kita bisa pergi. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi terlebih dahulu, kau bisa mengantarku?" Ia sengaja kembali membuka pintunya agar kedua adiknya dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Itu agak merepotkan, tapi baiklah," Shikamaru bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu masuk, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai sarapan." Imbuhnya cepat.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa membohongimu. Aku akan keluar lima menit lagi jika kau tak ingin masuk." Ia menunggu sebentar melihat reaksi lelaki berambut nanas itu. Tapi nyatanya Shikamaru tetap diam di tempatnya dan hanya mengangguk.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang ingin disinggahi oleh Temari lebih dulu. Shikamaru mengenal jalanan ini, tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu kemana Temari akan membawanya.

Pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat diketuknya perlahan sampai seseorang dibaliknya menyahut mempersilahkan. Temari membuka pintu itu diikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas berat seolah ia sudah bosan memasuki ruangan itu serta bertemu dengan orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Temari? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" kedua iris _onyx_nya mengarah pada Temari setelah ia menyimpan tumpukan kertas yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan soal pernikahan Gaa, maksudku Kazekage, Hokage-sama. Kukira dia pasti belum mengatakannya padamu." Temari tersenyum.

"Begitu?" Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat ia menyambut tamunya, "Silahkan duduk Temari-san," Gadis yang dipanggil itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan pria berambut perak itu, sebisa mungkin bersikap sopan, "Shikamaru, bisakah kau buatkan teh untuk tamu kita?" spontan pria pemimpin Konohagakure tersebut memerintahkan asistennya sekaligus pengantar tamunya itu.

Diliputi dengan keengganan yang ketara, Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuruti apa yang diperintahkan atasannya. Kakashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Temari, siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis itu padanya.

Mengerti kalau sang Hokage tak menginginkan basa-basi terlebih dahulu, Temari langsung mengatakan maksudnya, "Upacara pernikahannya sudah diatur oleh para tetua Sunagakure. Upacara berlangsung di Sunagakure, bertepatan dengan perayaan hari jadi desa. Pihak Konoha hanya perlu memberitahukan tamu yang akan diundang dan tambahan lainnya. Saya mengatakannya pada Anda karena Anda adalah Hokage, sekaligus wali dari Sakura." senyuman tipis mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Aku mengerti," Kakashi mengangguk sesaat, "Lalu apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?" tatapannya menatap Temari datar. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu betapa ia sangat peduli pada Sakura.

Temari membalas tatapannya sambil tertawa, "Aku sudah meminta pada tetua agar urusan mempelai wanita diserahkan padaku. Aku perlu mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengannya dan mempersiapkan kimono pengantinya." Dari matanya terpancar semangat yang menggebu saat bibirnya mengucap kata kimono.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, "Kukira para tetua Sunagakure sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

Temari tertawa renyah, "Ini pengecualian, kupikir seorang wanita ingin sesuatu yang dipilihnya sendiri di hari penikahannya." Senyumnya masih nampak di penghujung ucapannya.

Tawanya berakhir bertepatan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Shikamaru muncul dari baliknya disertai dua cangkir teh di atas nampan yang dibawanya. Matanya terlihat jengkel, tapi yang jadi pertanyaanya, kenapa dia merasa jengkel?

"Bersenang-senang, eh?" sindir lelaki berambut nanas itu. Sejak kapan dia suka menyindir?

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Kami hanya membicarakan pernikahan Kazekage." Ujarnya menenangkan. Agaknya ia paham dengan gelagat orang kepercayaannya itu.

Temari memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan bertanya apa-dia-tahu lalu melirik Shikamaru yang sedang meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas meja. Sang Hokage menjawabnya dengan tatapan dia-sudah-tahu-tenang-saja sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" Shikamaru merasa ada yang membicarakan dirinya dibalik punggungnya.

"Tidak ada," timpal Temari ringan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Kakashi, "Apa Anda tahu toko kimono yang bagus di sini?"

Kakashi melirik Shikamaru sesaat, "Untuk itulah aku menugaskan Shikamaru untuk membantumu. Kurasa dia lebih tahu." Ia menaikkan bahunya.

Shikamaru menatap atasannya itu tajam, tapi kegiatannya itu tak berlangsung lama karena Temari membuatnya menoleh, "Baguslah Shikamaru! Mungkin kita bisa mengunjunginya lebih dulu sebelum kita ajak Sakura." matanya mengerling pada lelaki berambut nanas itu.

Lelaki itu mendesah ketika Kakashi dan Temari tertawa bersama seolah telah sukses bersekongkol untuk mengerjai putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu.

~#~#~#~

"Uh, sudah berapa lama aku tak membersihkan ini semua?" gerutunya begitu segumpal debu terbang ke wajahnya bertepatan dengan tangannya yang menggeser kotak.

Yah, Haruno tunggal itu sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan apartemennya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tamu yang mengunjunginya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan tamunya menilai orang seperti apa dirinya melalui apartemennya yang kotor. Segumpal debu kembali berterbangan ketika ia meniup bingkai foto keluarganya. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap potret keluarga bahagia tersebut dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya sampai partikel-partikel debu yang berterbangan itu terhirup olehnya dan membuat dirinya bersin-bersin.

Ia menyimpan bingkai foto itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca menuju balkonnya. Ia membukanya lebar-lebar agar udara dan sinar matahari pagi bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam apartemennya. Sakura masih terganggu dengan debu-debu itu yang membuatnya bersin lebih banyak lagi. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah tubuhnya berdiri di lantai balkonnya. Mata emeraldnya membulat saat ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di pagar balkonnya.

"Kazekage-sama? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" ia senang mendapati lelaki itu berada di balkon apartemennya. Tapi yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat adalah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, kenapa ia merasa senang?

Gaara berdiri, tubuhnya mendekati Sakura sampai jarak diantara mereka kurang dari satu meter lagi. Ia condongkan tubuhnya kedepan, "Aku melompat dari bawah lalu ke gedung seberang dan sampai di sini." jawabannya memang polos, tapi caranya membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Sakura membuatnya terasa sangat...menggairahkan.

Tubuh Gaara yang menjulang di depannya menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa langsung wajahnya tadi. Aroma pasir dan sedikit aroma jeruk membuat Sakura lebih terbuai lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh sang Kazekage dan hembusan napasnya yang menerpa pipinya.

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya menuju pipi Sakura. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan kulit itu, menghindu lebih banyak aroma Sakura dari rambutnya, dan merasakan tangan Sakura di lehernya. Tapi tangannya tak sampai di pipi _kunoichi_ itu. Ia malah menarik mundur tubuhnya.

Sinar matahari kembali menerpa wajahnya, membuat kedua matanya silau dan terbuka seketika. Ia melihat Gaara berdiri di hadapannya tanpa ingin melihatnya. Lelaki itu membuang wajahnya dan tetap bertahan menekuni pot-pot bunga milik sakura yang digantung di dinding.

Sakura merasa air matanya merebak. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, sakit yang sama ketika Sasuke menolak membawa dirinya pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Sakit yang sama meskipun dengan penolakan yang berbeda. Sakura tetap mempertahankan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tersenyum.

Seolah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tak terjadi, Sakura bertanya dengan ceria, "Yang aku tanyakan bukan itu Kazekage-sama, tapi untuk apa kau kemari?"

Gaara memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, 'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?' pikirannya begitu kacau saat mata hijau susunya bertemu dengan mata emerald itu. Otaknya terasa tumpul begitu aroma bunga sakura yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu tercium. Matanya terasa berkabut ketika tubuh mereka berdekatan.

"Kazekage-sama? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mendekati lelaki itu, 'Apa sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi?' pikirnya cemas.

Laki-laki itu mundur selangkah, "Aku baik-baik saja." lalu ia berbalik membelakangi Sakura, "Tadinya aku ingin meminta obatku lebih cepat. Tapi..." ucapannya terputus karena seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura.

Gadis gulali itu menoleh, melihat ke arah pintu _apato_nya yang diketuk lagi. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menatap sang Kazekage, seakan ketukan pintu itu tak penting. Ia menatap Gaara khawatir. Gadis itu memang sangat khawatir, terlebih karena Gaara terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kurasa itu Temari, aku akan pergi," dan sejurus kemudian dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi butiran pasir dan pergi searah angin dingin yang berhembus.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang familiar, "Sakura?" itu memang Temari. Dan dari suaranya ia bisa mendengar kalau perempuan itu juga cemas.

"Sebentar!" seru Sakura cepat-cepat mengahampiri pintu apartemennya.

~#~#~#~

"Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja? aku merasa ada chakra lain ketika aku tiba di apartemenmu. Harusnya aku menyuruh beberapa jonin untuk menjagamu." Temari sudah mengatakan hal yang sama lebih dari lima kali sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju toko kimono yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Kau berlebihan, Temari." Keluh Shikamaru yang sudah bosan mendengar ucapan yang sama berulang kali.

Temari langsung menatap sengit kearah Shikamaru, "Kau tidak tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan menimpa calon..."

"Shikamaru benar, Temari-san. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sakura memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis agar Temari merasa lebih tenang.

Namun tampaknya perempuan itu masih bersikukuh, "Tapi tetap saja..."

"Kita sudah sampai," celetuk satu-satunya lelaki dalam kelompok itu.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah toko kimono. Dibalik jendela kaca besar dipampang jelas kimono yang paling dibanggakan oleh toko tersebut. Sakura menatapnya takjub. Keindahan motifnya tak dapat dibandingkan dengan kimono lain yang harganya mungkin tak sampai sepertiganya kimono itu. Jahitannya terlihat sangat rapi dan bisa ditebak kalau kimono itu pasti dikerjakan dengan sangat teliti serta hati-hati. Sepertinya kimono seperti itu biasa dipakai oleh seorang putri.

"Sakura? Ayo masuk!" ajak Temari yang sudah berada di ambang pintu sedangkan Shikamaru yang sudah mendahuluinya sedang duduk tenang di atas sofa.

"Selamat datang," sapa sang pelayan ramah, "Kimono apa yang Anda cari?" tanya pelayan itu sopan pada ketiganya.

Sakura masih sibuk melihat-lihat aneka kimono yang dipajang. Berbagai macam warna dan motif kimono ditawarkan toko ini kepada para pelanggan. Shikamaru bersandar pada sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Jadilah Temari, kakak tertua sang Kazekage, yang menjawab pertanyaan pelayan muda tersebut, "Kami sedang mencari _shiromoku kimono_ untuknya," satu jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sakura yang tengah menyentuh satu kain dari rak. Emeraldnya beralih pada kedua gadis di sampingnya ketika ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Pelayan itu menampilkan senyumnya, "Silahkan kemari, Nona," pelayan yang mengenakan kimono itu berjalan di depan Sakura seraya menunjukkan jalan menuju jajaran kain kimono berwarna putih dalam satu rak tinggi, "Anda ingin yang seperti apa?" masih tampak tersenyum.

"Um..." Sakura berpikir. Ia memperhatikan jajaran kain yang ada di atas rak. Kalau seperti ini ia jadi merasa benar-benar akan menikah. Hatinya berdebar-debar jika memikirkan ia akan segera mempunyai suami. Tapi ketika ia ingat kalau ini hanya sandiwara Sakura terpaksa menerima kenyataan, "bagaimana kalau yang sederhana saja?"

Kilatan heran terlihat dalam sorot mata sang pelayan, "Bukankah anda akan menikah dengan seorang yang terkenal? Anda yakin ingin mengenakan yang sederhana saja?"

Sakura merasa kali ini pertanyaan si pelayan agak menyebalkan, "Aku tidak suka yang terlalu mencolok. Aku yakin dengan kimono yang sederhana saja," tapi kemudian ia terpikir, bagaimana jika hal itu mempermalukan keluarga Kazekage? "Mungkin sedikit yang lebih anggun." Tambahnya.

Lagi, senyumnya ia tampilkan, "Baiklah, saya akan membawakan beberapa kimono untuk Anda coba. Silahkan Anda menunggu di ruangan ini." pelayan itu membuka pintu geser di sebelah kirinya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Gadis itu duduk di atas tatami sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Ada sekotak alat rias di sudut ruangan dan cermin setinggi kepala berlawanan dengan kotak alat rias tadi. Ruangan seluas delapan tatami itu diperindah dengan lukisan bunga lotus dan beberapa puisi gantung yang menggambarkan kecantikan seorang wanita.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Nona. Saya rasa ketiga kimono ini mungkin cocok dengan selera Anda." Sang pelayan membawa tiga tumpuk kain di tangannya kemudian ia menempatkan ketiga kimono itu pada palang kayu sebagai gantungan agar Sakura bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Kimono pertama tentu berwarana putih, dengan bordiran bunga lotus beserta daunnya yang berwarna hijau di sekeliling kelimannya. Obinya berwarna hijau lembut dan di bagian kakinya terdapat motif yang sama dengan bordiranya, hanya saja lebih besar. Kimono kedua memakai obi berwarna perak dengan sulaman berbentuk bunga crysant yang disulam dengan benang perak juga di bagian bawahnya. Kimono yang ketiga masih belum tergantung jadi Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia memilih untuk menekuni bordiran bunga lotus pada kimono pertama dari jarak dekat.

"Apa Nona menyukai yang itu?" terdengar si pelayan itu bicara lagi. Suara palang kayu dan tiangnya sudah tak terdengar. Si pelayan duduk bersimpuh di dekat kotak alat rias sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura pelan. Ternyata memilih shiromoku kimono itu jauh lebih sulit dibanding dengan kimono lainnya. Ia melihat kimono terakhir yang baru saja dipajang.

Emeraldnya membulat begitu ia melihatnya, kimono itu memiliki sulaman bunga sakura pada kelimannya. Dan di kakinya tertumpuk kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Obinya berwarna merah muda lembut dengan bros berbentuk bunga Sakura. Itu adalah gambaran kimono yang ingin ia kenakan saat menikah dengan Sasuke. Gambaran kimono yang ingin dikenakannya saat remaja menjadi nyata di hadapannya.

"Anda menyukainya?" tanya pelayan itu lembut.

Sakura masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari kimono itu, "Ya, aku suka," jawabnya spontan.

Sementara itu, Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang menunggu diluar masih diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka untuk berinisiatif mengobrol. Shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya dan Temari yang sedang mengelilingi toko melihat-lihat kimono.

'Rasanya aku iri pada Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan menikah,' batinnya miris.

Seharusnya dalam tradisi Sunagakure, Temari-lah yang pertama menikah sebelum kedua adik laki-lakinya itu. Tapi sampai saat ini masih belum ada lelaki yang melamarnya. Tetua terpaksa melangkahi tradisi demi kepentingan desa sehingga mereka meminta Gaara untuk menikah. Hal itulah juga yang membuat Temari geram dalam rapatnya dengan para tetua saat ia diberitahu bahwa tetua akan meminta Gaara untuk menikah.

Suara pintu toko yang terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh pada asal suara, "Yo! Kukira aku harus mengantar orang ini untuk melihat calon mempelainya." Itu Kankurou, dengan Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Kalian tahu dari mana kami di sini?" tanya Temari. Ia menghampiri dua adiknya dan memeriksa ke luar toko. Ada dua jonin yang berjaga di luar, mengapit pintu toko di tengah-tengah.

"Semua orang juga tahu wanita pemarah yang membawa kipas di punggungnya pergi kemana," saat itu juga Temari memberinya tatapan mematikan yang sanggup membuat Kankurou menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Gaara datar. Sejak ia memasuki toko ini, hanya ada mereka berempat di dalamnya.

Shikamaru yang terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat ketiga bersaudara itu menghampiri ketiganya, "Kurasa dia ada di ruangan lain, sedang mencoba kimono mungkin." Ia menggendikkan kedua pundakknya.

"Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka pergi, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali," Temari berujar.

Pintu geser di sisi lorong belakang toko membuka. Seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai ruang ganti untuk mencoba kimono itu diikuti seorang wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik di belakangnya. Wanita itu menunduk malu dan berjalan tanpa menatap orang-orang dihadapannya. Ketika pelayan toko yang mengantarnya tadi berhenti, Sakura turut berhenti di belakangnya, masih berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang pelayan yang lebih pendek darinya.

Temari memberi isyarat agar si pelayan tak menghalangi pandangan mereka untuk melihat gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik iparnya itu. Si pelayan tersenyum mengerti dan segera membawa tubuhnya merapat ke rak kimono-kimono yang masih terlipat. Merasakan cahaya yang tadi terhalang kini menerpa wajahnya, Sakura mendongak. Emeraldnya sontak bertemu dengan jade di hadapannya. Saling menatap seakan waktu telah terhenti. Desiran angin musim dingin pun tak sampai di kulit polos mereka.

Sampai suara nyaring kakak sulung mereka memecah keheningan, "Sakura-chan! Kirei na~" segera wanita itu menghampiri Sakura, meraih tangannya dan tersenyum gembira.

"Kimono itu sangat cocok untukmu Sakura-chan!" Kankurou mengacungkan ibu jarinya setuju dengan penuturan Temari.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kebersamaan kakak beradik itu. Onyxnya beralih pada Kazekage muda yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Pemuda itu seolah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang tengah menengakan kimono pengantinnya.

"Gaara, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang berasal dari Temari. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sementara gadis itu masih tersenyum menatap calon kakak iparnya.

Manik emeraldnya beralih ke arah Gaara, begitu juga empat pasang mata lainnya seolah mereka menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kazekage muda tersebut.

"Hm, apa kau suka dengan kimono itu Sakura?" kentara sekali jika saat ini pemuda itu sedang dalam situasi yang canggung. Ia tak biasa memuji orang lain, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya agar Sakura senang mendengarnya.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura menjawab, "Hm, aku suka," sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Hening sejenak. Kedua insan yang sedang menebarkan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya membeku dan hanya bisa menatap mereka seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kimono itu memang cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat cantik," akhirnya begitulah pujian yang berhasil Gaara sampaikan. Wajahnya ia alihkan ke arah rak yang penuh dengan tumpukan kain yang belum dijahit menjadi kimono. Dengan lihai ia tutupi rasa malunya dengan melihat ke arah lain selain Sakura maupun orang lain dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura sendiri sudah tak mampu berkata apapun. Wajahnya berubah merah padam sewarna kelopak bunga mawar yang mekar merekah. Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam seiring senyumnya yang semakin mengembang.

Sementara reaksi yang lainnya berbeda-beda. Shikamaru mendengus begitu Gaara mengakhiri kalimat pujiannya, Kankurou menyengir, Temari tertawa, sedangkan sang pelayan toko masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kankurou-san!" seorang jonin pengawal Kazekage menggebrak pintu toko dan menerobos masuk. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ia telah merusak momen-momen manis yang tengah berlangsung dalam toko tersebut.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

A/N: aku ga akan pernah bosen bilang, "_GOMENASAI!"_ Aku ga hiatus ko, tapi mood buat ngelanjutin MK lagi buntu :'( Yah moodnya buat ngetik fic lain, tapi itu juga tetep ga selesai (*hehehe). Kayanya MK bakal aku bikin banyak multichap deh. Sabar aja ya yang baca (*hehehe) semoga kalian tetep suka walaupun gaya menulisku labil (*ditabok readers). Ok deh ga usah banyak cingcong lagi, langsung ke QA Corner ;)

**QACorner :**

Q : Kenapa romancenya kurang?  
A : Karena belum saatnya XD

Q : Siapa sih yang ngirim surat ancaman itu?  
A : Itu bakal diceritain di chap depan ^^. Di chap ini udah dikasih gambaran.. clue nya dia adalah musuh naruto juga XD (*hehehe)

Q : Apa nanti Naruto bakal cemburu?  
A : Naruto punya pairnya sendiri di sini. Naru emang sayang sama Saku, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat ;)

Q : Apa masih lama mereka nikahnya?  
A : Apa kalian udah ga sabar? Sama, aku juga XD... tapi sebelum ke sana masih banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi ^^

Q : Siapa tuh chakra asing yang dirasain Kakashi?  
A : Di chap kemarin author bilang bakal dijelasin di chap ini, tapi nyatanya ga ada, gomenasai . gini, sebenernya pemilik chakra itu lagi memantau/mengawasi GaaSaku, dia kaki tangannya yang ngirim surat ancaman. Segitu aja dulu ya?

Yosh! Semua udah kejawab? Siip... _**arigatoo ne**_buat semua yang udah mau baca (bahkan silent reader sekalipun, _**arigatoo**_) apalagi yang sampai mereview... kalian penyemangatku buat lanjutin fic ini maupun ngebuat fic-fic lain, hehe. Buat yang minta buatin pair lain, nanti dulu ya? _**Gomen**_, soalnya aku mau nyelesein fic-fic yang udah setengah jadi.. tapi tenang, aku juga pingin banget bikin fic dengan pair lain. Tapi kayanya rencana itu bakal tertunda dulu sampai author udah beres ujian-ujian ok? Nah, sampai di sini cingcong author kali ini, _**matta ashita ne~**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Kimono itu memang cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat cantik," akhirnya begitulah pujian yang berhasil Gaara sampaikan. Wajahnya ia alihkan ke arah rak yang penuh dengan tumpukan kain yang belum dijahit menjadi kimono. Dengan lihai ia tutupi rasa malunya dengan melihat ke arah lain selain Sakura maupun orang lain dalam ruangan itu._

_Sakura sendiri sudah tak mampu berkata apapun. Wajahnya berubah merah padam sewarna kelopak bunga mawar yang mekar merekah. Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam seiring senyumnya yang semakin mengembang._

_Sementara reaksi yang lainnya berbeda-beda. Shikamaru mendengus begitu Gaara mengakhiri kalimat pujiannya, Kankurou menyengir, Temari tertawa, sedangkan sang pelayan toko masih dengan senyum ramahnya._

"_Kankurou-san!" seorang jonin pengawal Kazekage menggebrak pintu toko dan menerobos masuk. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ia telah merusak momen-momen manis yang tengah berlangsung dalam toko tersebut._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankurou jengkel. Matanya menyipit melihat gulungan dalam genggaman tangan jonin itu.

Jonin itu tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kankurou, ia termenung sejenak mengamati Sakura sampai ia melihat ke arah Kazekagenya yang sedang menatapnya sengit. Jonin itu lantas memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada Kankurou, "Ada surat dari Suna, mereka bilang ini surat rahasia dan genting." Jawabnya meski tetap merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Gaara.

"Berikan padaku," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya meminta gulungan itu dari jonin bawahannya.

Tangannya terulur memberikan gulungan dalam genggamannya. Agaknya dirinya juga merasa bersalah telah mencuri pandang pada calon istri Kazekagenya. Tapi siapa yang tak tertarik melihat wanita yang sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya?

Gaara memperhatikan gulungan tersebut. Memang ada segel rahasia tapi tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Suna dalam keadaan genting.

"Aku akan membuka surat ini di penginapan. Kankurou kau ikut aku, Temari antarkan Sakura dan bawa beberapa jonin bersama kalian," titah Gaara yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan toko tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si penerima titah.

"Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," gumam Temari seraya menatap kepergian kedua adiknya. Perhatiannya beralih pada gadis merah muda di sampingnya yang masih menatap kosong pintu toko, "Sakura?"

Seolah baru saja dikejutkan oleh sambaran kilat, Sakura sontak menatap Temari, "Ah! A, ada apa Temari-san?" cengiran hambar terpangpang di wajahnya yang gugup.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera pulang, dan kau tak boleh bekerja dulu hari ini. Jadwalmu hari ini dinas malam 'kan?" papar Temari panjang. Meskipun adiknya yang notabene seorang Kazekage itu tak memberitahunya apapun, tapi ia tahu, Gaara pasti akan memberikan instruksi tersebut melalui pandangan matanya.

Seolah baru tersadar dari peristiwa yang begitu traumatis, Sakura terlihat kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan ucapan Temari pun hanya sebagian yang ia mengerti, salah satunya adalah pertanyaan Temari mengenai pekerjaannya, "Ya, hari ini aku mendapat piket malam di rumah sakit."

Temari bergumam sesaat, kemudian dia berkata cepat, "Sakura, kau harus cepat mengganti bajumu. Kimono itu akan aman bersamaku. Kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk walaupun sekali lagi ia tak begitu paham dengan apa yang Temari katakan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan dengan melompati bangunan-bangunan untuk mempercepat gerak mereka. Jika ini keadaan genting, Sakura juga kemungkinan dalam keadaan bahanya. Bersama mereka ada dua jonin yang berjaga di belakang.

"Sakura?" Temari membuka suaranya.

"Ya?" sahut gadis itu tanda memperhatikan.

"Kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal Maito Gai?" tanya Temari kali ini.

Sakura mengernyit. Kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh ucapan Temari. Untuk apa kakak tertua Gaara menanyakan tempat tinggal Gai-sensei?

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa kita ke sana?" tanya Sakura yang sekiranya sudah menduga tempat tujuan mereka.

Temari terdiam tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Ia melirik sekitarnya sekilas lalu menjawab, "Akan kujelaskan ketika kita sudah sampai."

"Baiklah," gadis itu tak tahu maksud Temari membawanya ke rumah Gai-sensei. Tapi ia percaya, jika ia disana hal buruk mungkin tak akan terjadi.

Sementara itu di penginapan, Gaara dan Kankurou sudah membuka surat yang mereka terima dari Suna. Memang benar tidak ada tanda darurat dalam gulungan tersebut, tetapi isi surat itu memang cukup genting.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka merubah lokasi dan tanggal upacara secara tiba-tiba seperti ini!?" Kankurou mengeluarkan segenap kekesalannya dengan cara memukul pintu lemari tak berdosa.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam sambil tetap menatap gulungan tersebut dengan pandangan serius. Berkali-kali membaca tulisan berantakan yang ditulis oleh Baki.

"Para tetua sialan itu memang selalu seenaknya saja," melihat ketenangan adiknya, Kankurou kembali duduk di hadapan Gaara setelah berdecak sebal.

Gaara menyimpan gulungan itu, lalu menatap kakaknya serius, "Sepertinya situasi mereka memang cukup genting. Tulisan Baki tak pernah seburuk ini jika ia menulisnya dalam keadaan tenang. Tapi ia melarangku untuk kembali ke Suna. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sana?" perasaannya mulai gelisah setelah membaca gulungan tersebut.

"Haruskah aku pergi ke sana untuk mengeceknya?" tawar Kankurou setelah adiknya masih saja terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kazekage muda tersebut menggeleng, "Tidak, mungkin ini hanya masalah intern di kalangan tetua. Tapi kita harus segera memberitahu Hokage soal perubahan rencana ini," dirinya bangkit berdiri lantas berjalan menuju jendela untuk melebur menjadi butiran-butiran pasir halus yang tertiup angin.

Kankurou kembai berdecak, tetapi masalahnya berbeda sekarang, "Dia selalu saja bertindak sendiri," gerutunya seraya keluar dari kamar penginapan mereka, berniat menyusul Gaara menuju kantor Hokage.

~#~#~#~

"Oh? Sakura?" dua kata yang dilontarkan oleh bapak-bapak berambut bop itu begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Konnichiwa Gai-sensei, maaf aku menganggumu. Boleh kami masuk? Kurasa tempatmu adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk saat ini," jelas Temari tanpa diminta. Ia tahu pria itu pasti akan menanyakannya.

Gai hanya sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia segera menyingkir dari ambang pintu untuk mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk. Meskipun 'mempersilahkan' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk orang-orang yang datang tanpa diundang.

Setelah mereka di dalam, Sakura baru ingat kalau dia harus menanyakan sesuatu, "Temari-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi di rumah Gai-sensei?" ia sudah mengira kemungkinan kejadian buruk sedang berlangsung saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah gurunya.

"Kurasa keadaan di Suna sedang tidak baik. Hal itu tentu akan berdampak pada keselamatan Gaara juga kau sebagai tunangannya," jelas Temari.

Menyadari situasi saat ini yang cukup genting, Gai yang biasanya berceloteh tanpa diminta, hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan kedua gadis itu bicara. Ia bersandar pada pada lemari pendek di hadapan keduanya.

"Apakah kalian akan kembali ke Suna?" kembali pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan.

Temari menggeleng ragu, "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa Gaara sedang menganalisis keadaan di Suna sekarang. Jika dirasa berbahaya, kami harus segera kembali ke sana," ia menatap Sakura prihatin. Baru saja ia melihat binar bahagia di mata Sakura ketika melihat Gaara, tapi mereka sudah harus terpisah lagi.

Gai menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kurasa Kakashi harus tahu kalau kalian ada di sini dan kuyakin saat ini Kazekage juga sudah berada di sana. Aku akan pergi untuk memberitahu mereka. Kalian bisa menunggu di sini sampai ada yang menjemput atau memberitahu bahwa keadaan sudah aman," tak disangka guru eksentrik itu dapat bicara begitu bijak di saat seperti ini, "Anggaplah rumah sendiri. Kalian bisa mengambil minuman atau camilan dari kulkas," tambahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Begitu Gai sudah dipastikan pergi, Sakura duduk mendekat ke arah Temari, "Kurasa keadaan tak segenting itu, Temari-san. Mungkin aku bisa kembali ke rumah dan menunggu di sana," pinta Sakura setengah memohon.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Sebelum keadaan kembali aman, kau tak boleh melangkah keluar rumah ini selngkah pun. Di saat seperti ini ancaman dari luar sangat besar kemungkinannya. Dan jika Suna dalam masalah, maka Kazekagenya juga, termasuk kau yang kini sudah menjadi tunangannya, dan jika sudah begitu Konoha juga akan ikut terlibat. Satu serangan saja sudah melibatkan banyak pihak. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti posisi kami Sakura," sebelah telapak tangan Temari menepuk bahu Sakura. Memberikan dukungan moral secara simbolis kepada calon adik iparnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia lupa jika Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage dan sekarang dia adalah calon istri Kazekage, 'Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta yang paling jelas itu?' batinnya miris.

~#~#~#~

Dalam hitungan detik, Gaara sudah sampai di gedung hokage. Tangannya masih menggenggam gulungan surat kiriman dari Desa Suna. Sebelumnya ia harus memastikan keaslian surat itu, karenanya ia mengunjungi divisi penerimaan surat terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju gedung hokage. Gulungan itu memang asli karena di dalamnya dibubuhkan stempel Kazekage juga segel khusus yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Shinobi Suna. Setelah yakin, barulah Gaara pergi menuju gedung hokage untuk menyampaikan pesan para tetua.

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali sebelum Kazekage muda itu memasuki ruangan hokage. Sampai terdengar sahutan dari penghuni ruangan, barulah Gaara membuka pintunya.

"_Konnichiwa _Hokage-sama," sapanya ramah. Walaupun saat ini hal tersebut mungkin hanya formalitas saja.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kazekage? Ada apa kau kemari?" ia alihkan perhatiannya di sela-sela kegiatan menulisnya.

Di belakang Gaara, Kankurou masih berjaga di dekat pintu. Gaara memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan, "Tapi Gaara..." sergah Kankurou tak setuju sedangkan Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan alis yang bertaut, "Baik-baik, aku akan menunggu di luar," akhirnya ia menurut pada adiknya yang notabene adalah kazekage, atasannya.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhnya keluar?" Kakashi menyimpan kuas yang semula dipegangnya dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Ia melangkah menuju sofa yang lebih empuk dan nyaman untuk bicara dengan tamu.

Gaara mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Kakashi, "Ini pembicaraanku dengan wali Sakura, bukan antar pemimpin desa," jawabnya tersirat. Untungnya Kakashi paham maksud dari si bungsu Sabaku dan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Melihat hal itu Gaara melanjutkan perkataanya, "Ada gulungan yang dikirim dari Suna tadi siang. Kurir yang membawanya mengatakan kalau surat ini rahasia dan genting, kau bisa membacanya dulu," pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu menyodorkan gulungannya di atas meja.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kakashi langusung membacanya. Ia baca surat itu sampai tiga kali barulah ia berhenti, "Ini terlalu mendadak, bagaimana kami bisa mengatur semuanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini?"

"Tenang, Hokage-sama. Kurasa para tetua juga sudah mempersiapkannya. Karena itu, mereka berani mengirimkan surat ini," jelas Gaara. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah Kakashi, "Anda hanya perlu mempersiapkan undangan."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Sekedar menyisihkan rasa letih dan pegal pada lehernya.

Gaara diam sebentar, ia tak yakin dengan jawabannya, "Kurasa Temari bisa membantunya, kimononya sudah ia pilih tadi dan..." suaranya menghilang ketika ia sampai pada kalimat tersulit, "Ia hanya perlu mempersiapkan kepindahannya."

Suasana berubah sunyi setelahnya. Kakashi yang merasa tak enak pada Sakura pun Gaara yang juga merasa sulit untuk menyampaikannya pada gadis musim semi itu. Keduanya paham bahwa Sakura pasti merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya ini. Tapi Gaara sudah memperingatkan Sakura bahwa ia tak bisa mundur lagi jika ia sudah menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, dalam surat ini, waktu upacaranya diundur sampai seminggu. Berarti waktu upacaranya tinggal dua minggu lagi dan keberangkatan kalian seminggu lagi, apa aku benar?" Kakashi berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia mengubah semua jadwal para shinobi teman Sakura di waktu upacaranya karena ia sudah menyesuaikannya dengan tanggal upacara yang belum diundur.

Gaara menggangguk menyetujui, "Benar. Jika Hokage-sama merasa sulit untuk mengatur undangannya, aku akan membantumu dengan mengirimkan utusan ke negara-negara yang meminta bantuan dari Konoha agar mereka mengerti situasinya," tawar kazekage muda itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Negara mana yang sudah kau undang, Kazekage-san?" senyuman tersungging di bibir Kakashi untuk menutupi keruwetan pikirannya tentang urusan ini, meskipun Gaara tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kelima negara besar sudah diundang, tapi mungkin para tetua sudah mengirim utusan mereka untuk menyampaikan berita ini kepada mereka termasuk negara-negara kecil di sekitarnya. Jadi kemungkinan mereka sudah tahu dan paham akan situasinya," Gaara menghela napas berat. Nampaknya situasi ini akan membuat insomnianya kambuh nanti malam. Bicara soal insomnia, 'Oh ya, aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil obatku. Apa Sakura pergi bekerja sekarang? Kurasa tidak.'

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu bicara pada shinobi di sini," simpulnya. Kakashi beranjak dari sofa dan kembali ke kursi kerjanya.

"Aku akan memberikan undangannya padamu untuk kau bagikan pada teman-teman Sakura," imbuh Gaara lalu ia mendengar pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok Maito Gai yang tertawa, "_Konnichiwa_ Kakashi-_kun_? Oh, dan Kazekage juga," sapanya seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya meniru gerakan khas Kakashi dulu.

"_Konnichiwa_ Gai, ada apa kau kemari? Aku sedang ada tamu," Kakashi mengangkat kuasnya lagi dan bersiap untuk menulis.

Gai tersenyum maklum ketika ia melihat Kakashi sudah berubah ke mode hokage-nya, "Kau harus tahu ini. Kazekage juga ada hubungannya dengan ini," jelasnya singkat.

Seketika tangannya kembali menyimpan kuasnya lagi, "Ada apa, Gai?" tatapannya tertuju pada Gai dengan serius.

Senyum di wajah Gai mengendur begitu ia mendengar nada suara Kakashi tapi ia tetap menyampaikan maksudnya, "Sakura dan Temari-san ada di rumahku. Mereka pikir di sana adalah tempat yang aman untuk saat ini. Tapi sepertinya tak ada bahaya yang menyangkut keamanan kazekage untuk saat ini, bukan begitu?"

Gaara tersenyum simpul. Kakaknya pasti terlalu khawatir hingga ia bertindak seperti itu, "Aku akan menjemput mereka setelah dari sini. Terima kasih Gai-san."

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan, Kazekage-sama. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara bukan?" tutur pria berambut bop itu dengan cengiran khasnya yang disertai acungan ibu jarinya.

"Gai," panggil Kakashi mengingatkan. Ia sudah bilang pada Gai untuk menjaga sikapnya di depan tamu negara tapi kelakuan pria itu masih tetap sama.

Senyuman pemuda berambut merah itu melebar, "Anda benar, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi bagian dari Konoha."

Kakashi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan perubahan air muka Gaara yang semakin berubah sendu seiring pembicaraannya dengan Gai, 'Kenapa ada banyak kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya ya?' dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya sendiri.

~#~#~#~

Menit-menit selanjutnya Sakura habiskan dengan duduk berdiam diri. Temari sudah beberapa kali berlalu lalang di sekitarnya hanya untuk melihat keadaan luar dari jendela. Pikirannya melayang pada pemuda berambut merah calon suaminya. Bagaimana keadaanya, apa yang dilakukannya, bersama siapa, dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu untuk melihat pria itu secara langsung? Memastikan bahwa calon suaminya baik-baik saja tanpa membutuhkan bantuan medisnya.

Mengingat soal medis, Sakura teringat akan hal penting yang harus ia lakukan, "Astaga! Sudah jam berapa ini?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan bekerja untuk hari ini," melihat gelagat Sakura yang sudah gelisah, Temari tahu sikapnya pasti behubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi Temari-san, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Ada pasien penting yang membutuhkan obatnya sekarang," jelas Sakura takut-takut.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Sebelum ada konfirmasi kalau keadaan sudah aman, kau tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" tatapan intimidasi diberikan Temari untuk menekan Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu tak bisa membantah lagi jika Temari sudah memberikan tatapan mengancamnya yang seolah bicara _ jika kau keluar selangkah saja dari ruangan ini, aku akan memenjarakanmu_. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas ke arah lengan sofa, 'Bagaimana jika sakit kepalanya kambuh? Bagaimana jika dia sudah ada di rumah sakit sekarang? Bagaimana jika ia memang terluka?!' serbuan rasa panik menyerang otaknya, menggirimkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang keadaan orang itu.

Ketukan di pintu depan membuat keduanya kembali memasang sikap waspada. Tak ada suara jonin yang berjaga di pintu, 'Apa mereka sudah dilumpuhkan?' pikir Temari curiga.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dengan suara decitan selama ia bergerak terbuka. Kedua wanita di dalam apartemen itu memasang kuda-kudanya dan bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan musuh. Sejumlah cakra biru sudah berpendar di tangan Sakura, siap menghancurkan apapun yang di pukulnya.

"Tadaima!" seru Gai begitu memasuki apartemen dengan suara lantang. Itu memang suara Gai namun keduanya belum bisa memastikan sampai mereka terlihat dari ruang duduk.

"Pasti mereka ada di sini. Temari begitu ceroboh, kenapa ia tinggalkan kipasnya di pintu depan seperti ini?" gerutuan Kankurou sampai pada kedua gadis itu sampi membuat kuda-kuda mereka mengendur.

"Baguslah kalau mereka di sini," terakhir Gaara berujar sebelum ia berjalan menuju ruang duduk. Pertahanan Temari roboh seketika termasuk juga Sakura ketika ia mendengar suara Gaara yang terdengar sehat-sehat saja.

Gai, Kankurou, dan Gaara mematung ketika mereka mendapati dua wanita itu dalam keadaan siap untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Di sisi lain, Sakura maupun Temari merasakan lega yang teramat sangat menghadapi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi baik-baik saja. Temari mengakhiri sikap waspadanya dan langsung mengahambur kepada kedua adiknya.

"Tampaknya mereka sudah salah paham," Kankurou berujar dalam pelukan Temari seraya melirik Gaara.

Temari melepas pelukannya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak salah paham?! Kalian pergi begitu saja dengan membawa surat yang bisa saja berisi ancaman atau pemberitahuan bahwa kalian dalam bahaya! Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian, Kankurou _no baka!_" tak terasa tangannya bergerak begitu saja menjitak kepala jabrik adiknya.

"Aduh! Temari! Inikah caramu mengkhawatirkan kami?" protes lelaku pengguna kugutsu itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Tapi nyatanya Temari tak mempedulikan hal itu, "Gaara! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kukira bahaya sedang mengintaimu," ia memeluk Gaara sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah Temari, kami baik-baik saja," dengan lembut Gaara melepaskan pelukan kakaknya. Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan dan berhenti pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Gadis itu memandanganya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran yang hampir menyamai Temari.

Gaara menghampiri Sakura begitu ia terbebas dari jerat pelukan Temari. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi sang gadis, membelainya lembut seraya menatapnya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," bisiknya. Ucapannya tak sampai terdengar ke telinga Temari, Kankurou, maupun Gai tapi suaranya sampai ke telinga Sakura bagaikan suara biola yang mengalun lembut.

Setetes air mata meluncur di pipi Sakura. Beberapa menit terakhir ia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan lelaki ini. Mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana keberadaannya. Karena itu, ketika ia melihatnya ada di sini dalam keadaan sehat tanpa luka sekecil apapun membuatnya teramat bersyukur hingga air mata harunya tak terbendung.

"Stt, kenapa kau menangis?" dengan segera Gaara menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, syukurlah kau juga baik-baik saja," ia menggenggam tangan Gaara dan melepaskannya dari wajahnya.

Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura agaknya membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sakit hati. Dirinya serasa ditolak secara tidak langsung dan Sakura seolah berkata bahwa ia tak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Gaara menuruti keinginannya. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya lalu mengepalnya, "Kita harus bicara, Sakura."

Gadis itu menatapnya, masih dengan mata yang berair, "Bicarakan saja di sini," pintanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara harus mengatakan itu jika memang ada yang harus dibicarakan.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan merasa nyaman di sini," Gaara memperhitungkan kemungkinan kedua kakaknya yang emosinya akan tersulut begitu mendengar hal ini. Gaara tak yakin Sakura tak akan ikut emosi mendengarnya. Hal ini bisa berakibat fatal, "Lebih baik kita bicara di apartemenmu."

"Ada apa Gaara? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini?" Temari berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Disusul Kankurou yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kankurou yang akan menceritakannya padamu, Temari," jelas Gaara dengan lembut, "Sebaiknya kalian membicarakannya di penginapan."

"Baiklah. Gai-san, terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan kami berada di sini. Terima kasih juga sudah memberitahu kedua adikku. Kau sudah menyelamatkan kami," ucap Temari tulus.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, keluarga Sakura juga keluargaku," sekali lagi cengiran lima jari dan acungan ibu jarinya menysul perkataanya.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi," Kankurou keluar dari apartemen Gai lebih dulu, diikuti Temari di belakangnya.

Gaara menatap mata Sakura sekali lagi kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Kami juga akan pergi. Terima kasih, Gai-san," ujarnya ketika ia berhenti sejenak di hadapan Gai.

Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengucapkan hal yang sama, "_Arigatoo_, Gai-sensei. Aku pulang dulu," ia bungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membentuk sudut 45 derajat.

"Ya, datanglah kapanpun kau butuh bantuan," pria yang sekarang sudah berumur pertengahan tiga puluhan itu tersenyum. Nampaknya Gai sudah menganggap Sakura adalah muridnya sendiri.

Gaara turut membungkukkan badannya. Setelah memastikan Sakura mengikutinya, ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

~#~#~#~

Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian Konoha di sore hari. Perjalanan mereka cukup panjang dan sebagian besar melewati pusat keramaian Desa Konoha. Ini kedua kalinya mereka berjalan berdua di tengah keramaian tapi yang berbeda kali ini jarak di antara keduanya tidak sampai satu meter. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu yang menghujani mereka, Sakura dan Gaara tetap berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Sakura. Hanya saja keheningan di antara keduanya masih belum menghilang. Masing-masing dari mereka masih tetap sulit untuk menemukan topik yang cocok untuk mereka bicarakan, terlebih lagi jika harus mempertimbangkan sifat Gaara yang tidak banyak bicara.

Sementara Sakura mencari topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan, Gaara sudah terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Manik hijau susunya menekuni tangannya yang tadi sudah menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sikap spontan itu disesalinya. Pertama kali ia menyentuh Sakura tanpa pikir panjang membuat ia merasakan akibatnya. Sakura tak ingin bersamanya, 'Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi?' pikirnya merutuki diri sendiri.

Sampai saat ini, topik yang ditemukan Sakura hanyalah tentang strategi perang dan medic-nin. Bicara soal medic-nin, ia teringat akan sesuatu hal yang penting, "Oh! Kazekage-sama, aku harus mengambil obat untukmu di rumah sakit. Kau bisa menunggu di apartemenku, jika kau..."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," potongnya sebelum Sakura selesai bicara. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Sakura berjalan sendirian sementara bahaya mungkin saja sedang mengintainya.

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak ingin orang lain tahu soal..." baru saja Sakura hendak memprotes, Gaara sudah memotong ucapannya lagi.

"Akan kutunggu di luar," dan tak ingin mendengar protes dari sang _kunoichi_, pemuda bersurai merah tersebut berjalan lebih cepat.

Sakura memastikan dirinya tak terdeteksi saat memasuki rumah sakit. Hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga kalau dirinya atau Gaara mungkin sedang diincar seseorang yang bermaksud jahat kepada mereka. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah sakit. Seharusnya saat ini adalah jam-jam pergantian shift para perawat. Jadi kemungkinan besar para perawat sedang berada di ruang ganti saat ini.

"Syukurlah tidak ada orang," gadis musim semi itu berjalan perlahan menuju _nurse station_ yang berjarak dua meter di depannya.

Sambil tetap menoleh ke kanan juga ke kiri ia menyelinap masuk tanpa suara. Mencari-cari nama pasiennya di buku catatan pasien dan melihat apakah obatnya sudah datang sore ini. Untungnya obat itu sudah datang dan ia hanya perlu mengambilnya di rak penyimpanan obat dan membawanya pulang kalau saja seseorang tak memergokinya tengah mengambil obat itu dari rak.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau baru masuk?" Hinata berjalan memasuki _nurse station_ tanpa curiga. Ia hanya sendiri. Di tangannya ia memegang papan dada beserta kertas-kertas yang memuat data pasien.

"_A..ano, eto..._" Sakura segera menghadap Hinata dan segera menyembunyikan obat yang akan dibawanya.

"Sakura, jika kau kurang sehat kau tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke rumah. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Tsunade-sama jika kau tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini," ucapnya dengan keibuan dan disertai senyuman lembut seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Ah, ehm, baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang. Terima kasih Hinata-chan," Sakura berjalan melewati Hinata sambil tetap berusaha menyembunyikan barang yang dibawanya.

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum mengantar kepergian Sakura sampai ke pintu rumah sakit.

Gaara yang merasakan ada cakhra lain selain Sakura yang keluar dari rumah sakit segera naik ke dahan pohon di atasnya. Bersembunyi dalam keadaan waspada. Ia mengintip dari balik ranting dan juga daun-daun dan melihat Sakura yang keluar dari pintu rumah sakit. Di belakangnya ada Hinata yang sedang melambaikan tangan juga tersenyum. Setelah Hinata kembali ke dalam rumah sakit dan Sakura sudah berjalan di jalanan Konoha, Gaara keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengejutkan Sakura dengan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu 'kan, Kazekage-sama," sindirnya walaupun bibirnya berhasil mengkhinati dirinya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kita tidak perlu membahasnya," Gaara lantas berbalik dan berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura.

Sakura menampakkan cengirannya di balik punggung Gaara, 'Kau terlihat manis saat kau malu, Kazekage-sama.'

~#~#~#~

_Cklek_

Pintu dibuka, memberikan akses masuk bagi pemiliknya juga orang yang bersamanya ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu memohon izin untuk meninggalkan tamunya sebentar untuk menyimpan kimono yang awalnya dibawa Temari. Ia kembali tak sampai satu menit setelahnya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Gaara minuman.

"Kazekage-sama, apa kau sudah makan? Obatnya harus diminum setelah makan," tangannya masih sibuk meracik teh dan menuang air panas untuk menyeduhnya.

Gaara melirik jam dinding. Jarum pendeknya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka tiga. Ia menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia jawab, "Kau tahu situasinya. Aku tidak sempat makan," suaranya semakin menghilang seiring jawaban yang sejujurnya.

"Kau harus makan dulu agar bisa meminum obatnya. Apa kau punya waktu?" Sakura menunggu jawaban pemuda itu sejenak sampai ia dapati lelaki itu mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan membuat sesuatu," rasa senang dan semangat terlihat dari senyumannya yang mengembang.

Tiga puluh menit penuh ia habiskan di dapur tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Teh yang ia suguhkan untuk tamunya pun sudah mulai mendingin. Ia memang jarang memasak jika tidak sedang libur, jadi yang ia punya di kulkasnya hanya tahu, telur dan bumbu-bumbu biasa. Tapi untungnya ia tak terlalu bodoh dalam hal memasak. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membuat sup miso tahu dan _tamago_(*telur gulung berlapis) dari bahan-bahan itu. Ditambah nasi yang baru saja matang.

Sakura membawa masakannya ke meja makan mungil untuk dua orang miliknya, tempat dimana Gaara menunggunya. Sejak Sakura sibuk di dapur, Gaara tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Tangannya yang dengan cekatan mengocok telur serta matanya yang menatap serius bumbu takarannya. Baru kali ini Gaara melihat seorang wanita memasak. Apalagi wanita itu memasak untuk dirinya. Selama ini makanan yang ia makan selalu dibuatkan oleh Temari, ia juga tidak pernah melihatnya memasak. Ia tak tahu kalau pesona seorang wanita yang sedang memasak itu bisa membuatnya begitu tertarik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kazekage-sama," Sakura menata meja, menyimpan sup dan _tamago_ serta menuang teh hangat ke gelas Gaara yang sudah kosong. Ketika semua sudah tertata apik di atas meja, tangannya masih sibuk mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri maupun Gaara, dengan nasi ekstra tentunya, "Maaf hanya masakan sederhana, aku belum sempat berbelanja kemarin," ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi seberang Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, _arigatoo_," Gaara mengambil sumpitnya kemudian mengatupkan tangannya dan bergumam _itadakimasu_.

Sakura tak langsung memakan bagiannya. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Gaara yang sedang memakan masakannya. Ia menunggu Gaara bicara sesuatu soal masakannya namun lelaki itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya. Semenit lagi ia menunggu tapi Gaara masih belum mengatakan apapun. Sakura menyerah, 'Mungkin dia tipe orang yang tidak bicara saat makan,' batinnya meluaskan hati. Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan bagiannya.

Mereka terus seperti itu, makan tanpa bicara. Hanya ada suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk di udara. Selesai makan, Sakura membereskan semuanya. Biasanya Gaara tak pernah makan malam di rumah. Ketika di Suna, Kazekage muda itu selalu pulang saat malam sudah larut. Tapi kali ini ia makan siang di apartemen Sakura. melihat gadis itu membereskan semuanya sendiri membuatnya merasa tak enak. Dengan inisiatifnya, Gaara membantu Sakura membawa piring beserta mangkuk-mangkuk kosongnya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

Sakura yang hendak berbalik untuk mengambil piring yang masih ada di meja terkejut melihat Gaara sudah membawa sisanya ke dapur dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di bak cucian piring, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Kazekage-sama," ucap Sakura canggung.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu mencucinya juga," Gaara sudah siap dengan lap kering di tangannya untuk mengelap piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk yang telah Sakura cuci.

Sakura tahu, jika lelaki itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu ia tak akan dengan mudah merubahnya, "Baiklah," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Gadis musim semi itu pun dengan cekatan mencucinya, setelah itu ia berikan pada Gaara untuk di keringkan dan di simpan di rak. Dapur mungil Sakura membuat mereka harus berdiri berdampingan untuk melakukan hal itu. Bahkan sesekali pundak mereka bersentuhan, membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi-sensasi menggelitik yang berujung pada timbulnya rona kemerahan di wajah mereka.

Dalam hati Sakura merutuki kenapa dia harus menyetujui ide Gaara. Keadaan seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian di balkon tadi pagi. Ia juga tak punya topik untuk memulai pembicaraannnya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tapi sejurus kemudian Sakura teringat akan sesuatu, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sejenak Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan sebuah gelas. Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat tangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu pun menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Wajahnya masih datar dan tak terbaca. Tapi kemudian Gaara melanjutkan kegiatannya dan melembutkan ekspresinya, "Kupikir kita harus menyelesaikan ini dulu," ujaenya lembut.

Sakura masih memperhatikan ekspresi Gaara yang berubah sendu setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tak lantas menanyakan apapun lagi dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan semua cuciannya dengan cepat agar mereka bisa mengobrol dengan tenang.

Lima menit kemudian Gaara sudah duduk di sofa panjang Sakura, menunggu gadis itu yang sedang membuatkan teh dan segelas air putih beserta obatnya untuk Gaara. Ia meletakkan baki itu tepat dihadapan Gaara, "Ini obatnya, kau harus meminumnya dua kali sehari setelah makan siang dan malam masing-masing dua pil," Sakura mengeluarkan dua butir obat dari botol ke tangannya, "Ini," ketika Sakura menyodorkan obat itu, Gaara menerimannya dan langsung meminumnya. Rasanya tidak pahit, jadi Gaara mengunyahnya seperti permen, "Ada buah-buahan di dalamnya, karena itu rasanya manis," jelas gadis itu. Ia memberikan air putih untuk Gaara minum.

"_Arigatoo_," gumam kazekage muda itu setelah seluruh obatnya ia telan bersama air putih.

"Sama-sama," timpalnya dengan senyuman, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah ia duduk di single chair sebelah kiri Gaara.

Lelaki pemimpin desa Suna itu terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar yang menutupi segala kegelisahannya. Dalam hatinya ia berbisik, 'Aku takut jika aku mengatakan hal ini kau tak akan bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi, Sakura.'

"Ada apa, Kazekage-sama?" gadis gulali itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Gaara tiap kali ia menanyakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, 'Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan desanya?' pikir gadis itu sebelum ia menanyakannya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu di Sunagakure?" tanyanya kembali berhati-hati.

Gaara memejamkan matanya seraya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, masalahnya bukan dengan Suna," ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada gelas teh Sakura yang masih mengepulkan uap, "Tapi ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Denganku? Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kazekage muda itu bersiap mengatakannya di balik ekspresi datarnya, "Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah mengatakan ya kemarin," ia melirik Sakura sekilas dan melihat gadis itu mengangguk. Gaara menghela napasnya sebelum bicara, "Para tetua mengirimkan pemberitahuan padaku. Kau tahu, yang kuterima di toko kimono itu," Gaara menatap Sakura dengan serius kali ini, "Mereka memajukan tanggal pernikahannya seminggu lebih awal dan kita harus pergi ke tempat upacaranya seminggu lagi."

Sakura mendengus terang-terangan disusul tawa riangnya yang memenuhi ruangan, "Jadi karena itu kau terlihat begitu gelisah sejak dari rumah Gai-sensei?"

Kazekage muda itu menatap Sakura heran, 'Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu?' terlebih gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya gelisah sejak di rumah Gai padahal Gaara sudah berusaha menutupinya baik-baik.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Entah itu seminggu atau sebulan lagi pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkan Konoha bukan?" ujar gadis merah muda itu masih dengan tawa-tawa kecilnya.

Gaara terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Tawanya terasa tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Terlebih lagi Sakura terlihat sengaja tertawa terbahak-bahak agar air mata yang keluar terlihat seperti air mata karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa, "Hentikan Sakura. Jangan paksakan dirimu lebih dari ini," Gaara memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa terus-menerus menyakiti gadis itu.

Seketika Sakura berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Gaara dengan mata membulat terkejut. Ia terkejut karena Gaara bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Tapi Sakura tak ingin semudah itu terbaca, "Apa maksudmu, Kazekage-sama? Aku tidak memaksakan diriku." Ujarnya. Ia tambahkan seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan pemuda di depannya itu.

Gaara membuka matanya dan kembali menatap Sakura, "Jika kau memang tak sanggup, kau bisa membatalkannya sekarang. Aku akan mengatakan pada para tetua kalau aku tak bisa menemukan calon yang tepat dan membiarkan mereka mencarikannya untukku," ketika ia mengatakannya, ia tak bisa menatap gadis itu. Ia tak ingin Sakura membaca ekspresinya lagi. Ia pejamkan matanya dan memilih untuk menunduk.

Bayangan ketika Gaara sedang berada di upacara pernikahan dan bersanding dengan wanita lain menghantui pikiran Sakura, mengirimkan rasa nyeri di hatinya yang ia sangka hal itu karena ia merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu air matanya menetes. Ia juga menyadari kalau ia tak suka ketika bayangan itu hinggap di pikirannya.

Gaara belum melihat air mata Sakura yang sudah menetes, ia berkata lagi, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau bisa menjawabnya besok," ia bangkit tanpa menoleh pada Sakura dan mulai melangkah pergi setelah mengantongi obatnya.

"Tunggu Kazekage-sama," suara serak itu menghentikan Gaara. Lelaki itu akhirnya menatap Sakura yang sudah menyeka air matanya. Sebelum kembali bicara, Sakura menenangkan diri agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, sungguh," ia menghela napasnya, "Tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi membuat orang-orang di sekitarku mengkhawatirkanku lagi," Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Sebelum aku menerima lamaranmu, aku sering mengambil misi keluar desa hingga berbulan-bulan. Alasannya karena aku berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan Sasuke sekaligus menghindari makam Sasuke. Jika aku tetap berada di desa, langkah kakiku pasti akan membawanku ke pemakaman dan disana aku hanya akan berdiam diri di depan nisan Sasuke selama berjam-jam. Aku merasa sulit untuk merelakan Sasuke jika aku terus berada di Konoha. Karena itu, aku akan pergi denganmu meskipun harus sekarang."

Gaara tersenyum miris, 'Jadi pada akhirnya ini karena Uchiha?' batinnya. Ia memang merasa sedih tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura karena gadis itu memang sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Gaara berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Kalau begitu, siapkan dirimu beserta barang-barang yang akan kau bawa pindah. Tak perlu semuanya cukup barang-barang pribadimu saja. Upacaranya akan dilaksanakan di sebuah oasis sebelah timur Suna," ia mendekati Sakura dan mengacak rambutnya, "Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sakura.

Ketika kakinya menginjak jalanan Konoha, salju turun perlahan. Seolah menggantikan hujan yang akan mengguyur dirinya yang sedang meratapi diri. Ia menyayangi gadis itu dan tak ingin membuatnya menangis. Jika Sakura ingin pergi dari Konoha, maka ia akan mengabulkannya. Meskipun itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

* * *

A/N: Cieeee...yang greget sama akhirnya... aku juga sama :') asalnya aku mau bikin mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi kalau sampai sini udah begitu terus gimana peran antagonisnya dong? Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa aku buat mereka yang minta dibanyakin, ini bonus karena updatenya lama, aku panjangin lagi chap ini. Untuk yang minta update kilat, _**sumimasen**_ ga kesampaian terus. Mau gimana lagi, aku orangnya ga bisa _dirurusuh_ sih... Soalnya seperti biasa, tugas-tugas bejibun. Apalagi ditambah ini dan itu yang makin bikin waktuku tersita..(*hah~) ya sudah, kita ke QACorner saja~

**QACorner:**

Q: Apa musuhnya itu Toneri?  
A: Kayanya author keceplosan di chap kemarin. Ya, musuhnya emang Toneri. Tapi masih belum tau kan dia mau ngapain? Ikutin terus ceritanya~ :)

Q: Siapakah gadis itu? Gaara-sama itu cinta pertamanya?  
A: Kalau di canon dia diceritain sebagai muridnya Gaara dan di shippuden kayanya dia suka sama Gaara ;)

Q: Penyerangan dimulai?  
A: Hmm...kita liat aja nanti..hehehe

Q: Apa gaara sadar kalau dia sebenarnya beneran suka sama sakura?  
A: Masih banyak ternyata yang nanyain soal ini. Dia emang suka, tapi belum sadar kalau itu cinta (*hohoho)

Q: Apa nanti ada (seengganya) sedikit loveline shikatema?  
A: Sepertinya begitu... sedikit, hanya sebagai tokoh sampingan, hehe

Oke, _**arigatoo ne**_ yang sudah meriview... untuk yang minta rate-nya naik, hmm...mungkin di sekuel atau epilog. Tapi aku ga janji soal itu. Aku orangnya pelupa sih. Apalagi kalau udah kelamaan ga update. Banyak yang nunggu scene GaaSaku yang udah nikah ya? Aku harap ga akan mengecewakan hasilnya nanti.. tapi aku usahakan bakal aku buat semanis mungkin dan bikin GaaSaku fans 'ga bisa diem' kaya aku kalau lagi baca romancenya GaaSaku, hehe.

Ne, sekali lagi _**sumimasen &amp; arigatoo**_sudah berkenan membaca fic ini. Sebagai newbie, aku terharu :') sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya \^_^/


	9. Chapter 9

"_Tunggu Kazekage-sama," suara serak itu menghentikan Gaara. Lelaki itu akhirnya menatap Sakura yang sudah menyeka air matanya. Sebelum kembali bicara, Sakura menenangkan diri agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, sungguh," ia menghela napasnya, "Tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi membuat orang-orang di sekitarku mengkhawatirkanku lagi," Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Sebelum aku menerima lamaranmu, aku sering mengambil misi keluar desa hingga berbulan-bulan. Alasannya karena aku berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan Sasuke sekaligus menghindari makam Sasuke. Jika aku tetap berada di desa, langkah kakiku pasti akan membawanku ke pemakaman dan disana aku hanya akan berdiam diri di depan nisan Sasuke selama berjam-jam. Aku merasa sulit untuk merelakan Sasuke jika aku terus berada di Konoha. Karena itu, aku akan pergi denganmu meskipun harus sekarang."_

_Gaara tersenyum miris, 'Jadi pada akhirnya ini karena Uchiha?' batinnya. Ia memang merasa sedih tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura karena gadis itu memang sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Gaara berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Kalau begitu, siapkan dirimu beserta barang-barang yang akan kau bawa pindah. Tak perlu semuanya cukup barang-barang pribadimu saja. Upacaranya akan dilaksanakan di sebuah oasis sebelah timur Suna," ia mendekati Sakura dan mengacak rambutnya, "Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sakura._

_Ketika kakinya menginjak jalanan Konoha, salju turun perlahan. Seolah menggantikan hujan yang akan mengguyur dirinya yang sedang meratapi diri. Ia menyayangi gadis itu dan tak ingin membuatnya menangis. Jika Sakura ingin pergi dari Konoha, maka ia akan mengabulkannya. Meskipun itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Toneri-sama..." seorang gadis berbisik kepada seseorang yang tubuhnya kini sedang tersembunyi di balik kursi tinggi kepala meja makannya.

Denting suara alat makan menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi di ruangan itu. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan kunyahannya, pria itu menyahut, "Hm?" gumamnya.

Tubuh gadis itu dibanjiri oleh peluhnya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju kediaman tuannya yang berada di Reruntuhan Rouran yang terletak di perbatasan Konohagakure dengan Sunagakure. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh dua hari dengan berlari, berhasil ia tempuh dalam waktu satu hari. Masih dengan napas terengah, gadis itu berlutut, "Maafkan aku Toneri-sama, aku lamban dalam mengerjakan tugasku."

"Katakan saja ada apa?" pria bermata gelap itu mulai gelisah. Ia menghentikan acara makan malamnya dan mulai mendengarkan si gadis.

Gadis berambut karamel itu menunduk, siap menerima hukuman apapun dari tuannya, "Maafkan aku harus menyampaikan ini Toneri-sama, tapi para tetua Suna akan mempercepat pernikahan Kazekage di lokasi yang berbeda," secepat larinya ucapannya kali ini pun tak kalah cepat.

Toneri hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong dari matanya yang gelap namun tangannya tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya saat ini. Pria itu berhasil mematahkan garpu besi yang dipegangnya tanpa kesulitan. Suara denting besi yang jatuh ke atas lantai memecah keheningan dengan mengerikan seakan sedang mengancam gadis di belakangnya.

Menyadari hal itu, gadis yang biasa dipanggil Matsuri itu bergidik ngeri lalu membungkukkan badannya lebih dalam, "Maafkan aku Toneri-sama, kumohon jangan bunuh aku," pada akhirnya hal itulah yang paling ditakutkan olehnya.

Selama ia menjadi kaki tangan dari Toneri, ia selalu takut akan tangan pucat nan dingin yang bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya kapan saja. Tapi ketika ia mendengar jika para tetua akan menikahkan Gaara dengan gadis dari desa lain, Matsuri tak bisa berada di desa itu lagi. Ia sadar kalau suara hatinya tak mungkin di dengar di sana, bahkan oleh Gaara sendiri selaku guru pembimbingnya dulu. Karena itu ia pergi dari desa dan mencari seseorang yang mau mendengarkannya. Ketika ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, ditambah lagi mentalnya yang sudah jatuh mempengaruhi fisiknya yang sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri. Gadis itu terduduk di tengah gurun pasir sampai bayangan seseorang menghalangi sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ya, dia adalah Toneri.

Selama lima hari Matsuri diperlakukan dengan baik oleh pria itu. Gadis itu meceritakan keluh kesahnya terhadap Kazekage dan tetua Sunagakure. Toneri mengatakan jika tujuan mereka sama, membalas dendam pada dunia karena tak ada yang mendengarkan isi hati mereka. Matsuri terhasut oleh bujuk rayu Toneri yang menjanjikannya tubuh sang Kazekage.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri," Toneri berbisik. Terselip ancaman yang tak bisa dibantah dalam nada suaranya. Jika Matsuri tak menurut, sudah dipastikan sedikitnya ia akan patah tulang.

"Baik, aku permisi," gadis itu segera meninggalkan ruangan sebelum tuannya berubah pikiran.

Toneri memejamkan mata gelapnya, berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan semua jinchuriki ketika bulan purnama berikutnya. Tepat ketika bulan dan planet-planet lain terletak pada satu garis di langit agar ia bisa membangkitkan kekuatan mata terkuat. Ia sudah mendapatkan ketujuh jinchuriki lain karena mereka semua sudah mati dan mayatnya mudah dicuri. Hanya tinggal dua, satunya sedang berada di Konoha sedangkan yang satunya masih belum ditemukan. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari jinchuriki kyuubi yang tak diketahui keberadaannya hingga ia mengesampingkan si jinchuriki ichibi. Tak disangka ternyata para tetua Sunagakure itu bisa bertindak nekat.

Surat ancaman itu ia berikan agar para tetua tidak membiarkan Gaara keluar desa karena mereka pasti berpikir tempat teraman untuk melindunginya adalah desa mereka sendiri. Tapi ternyata langkah yang diambil para tetua adalah menikahkan kazekagenya dengan negara aliansi terkuat mereka. Ia paham, langkah itu diambil akan memperkuat kekuatan militer mereka. Karena itu ia mengirimkan surat ancaman lagi. Langkah para tetua kali ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Aku harus menyusun ulang rencanaku," pria itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah yang terseret.

~#~#~#~

Setelah kejadian menegangkan kemarin, Sakura sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Shift malamnya kali ini terasa amat sepi dibanding biasanya, terlebih karena hari ini ia menjalankannya bersama Shizune-senpai saja yang sekarang mungkin sedang sibuk di kantor kepala menggantikan Tsunade. Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha tidak kedatangan banyak pasien sepanjang minggu ini. Yang datang padanya hanya beberapa genin dan jonin yang mengalami luka ringan sepulang dari misi. Seharusnya ia bersyukur bahwa keadaan sedang damai dan tak banyak orang yang terluka. Tapi hal ini membuatnya tak punya banyak perkerjaan yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan ucapan sang kazekage semalam. Terutama kata-kata terakhirnya.

"_Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."_

'Bukankah dia bilang kalau aku sudah tak bisa _kembali_ jika sudah mengatakan "ya"? Lalu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Membuatku tak yakin saja,' gadis musim semi itu menggerutu dalam hati. Tangannya sibuk membuat coretan-coretan tak tentu di atas kertas kosong yang sudah tak terpakai. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah kertas itu. Detik jam dinding, yang sudah menunjuk angka sebelas dan satu, menimbulkan suara konstan yang membuat matanya semakin terasa berat untuk membuka. Namun tangannya masih mencoretkan tinta-tinta di atas kertas, menyusun satu kata yang tak disadari Sakura, _Gaara_. Dan setelah itu ia jatuh ke dalam lautan mimpi.

Insomnianya kambuh lagi malam ini. Gaara bangun dari _futon_nya dan berjalan menuju jendela penginapannya. Di luar salju turun dengan indah. Kazekage termuda itu memikul guci pasirnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyonsong udara tengah malam yang menusuk tulang. Namun tampakknya ia tak peduli. Ia kenakan jubah sekedarnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Ia biarkan langkahnya membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Salju masih berguguran dari langit tanpa rembulan. Jalanan Konoha yang sepi kini sudah terlapisi oleh lapisan tipis es yang licin. Dengan sedikit bagian chakranya, Gaara berjalan dengan tenang tanpa harus takut akan tergelincir.

Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya untuk memberi kehangatan. Matanya seringkali menatap gedung-gedung dengan tatapan tanpa emosinya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang membangunkan orang tuanya di tengah malam. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya, bagaimana jika ia punya anak nanti. Ia mungkin akan merasakan hal itu, betapa repotnya ia ketika harus terbangun di tengah malam dan menggendong bayinya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Matanya berkilat geli kala ia membayangkan istrinya datang tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Tapi ia terdiam sejenak ketika ia menyadari siapa yang menghampirinya dalam bayangan keluarga kecilnya. Dia berambut merah muda, tergelung tinggi dan menganakan gaun tidur yang manis. Gaara memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya kepada wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu menyusuinya dan bayi itu pun langsung tenang. Gaara memeluk mereka sambil tersenyum kecil menatap anaknya yang tengah menyusu.

Gaara segera menghentikan pikiran itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan hal itu bisa membuang bayangannya, 'Hentikan. Itu tak mungkin terjadi,' tegurnya membatin. Ia kira udara yang kian mendingin seiring waktu yang semakin menuju dini hari sudah mengganggu otaknya, membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang mustahil. Lelaki berambut merah itu mempercepat langkahnya, meskipun ia masih tak tahu akan kemana.

Matanya tertuju pada pohon tempatnya menunggu Sakura kemarin sore. Tak terasa ia sudah berjalan sampai di sini. Ia menoleh ke kanan, sebuah bangunan kokoh dengan lambang Konohagakure terlihat terang benderang dari luar. Lampu-lampu taman dan lampu sorot yang mengarah pada tulisan _Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha_ membuatnya terasa lebih terang dibanding bangunan yang lain. Seketika itu juga ia teringat pada seseorang.

'Bukankah dia mendapat shift malam?' pertanyaannya itu tak ia ucapkan. Ia hanya terpikir pada gadis yang kemarin sempat membuatnya goyah.

Tanpa diperintah langkah kakinya mengarah ke pintu masuk rumah sakit. Terus dan terus hingga ia berpijak di lantai rumah sakit. Di bagian UGD lampu sudah dimatikan sedangkan di _nurse station_ hanya ada sinar temaram yang berasal dari lampu baca diatas konter. Helaian merah muda terlihat menyembul di baliknya. Menelungkup dan bersandar pada lipatan tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman hangat muncul di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri si empunya helaian merah muda itu dan masuk ke dalam _nurse station_, 'Dia bisa masuk angin jika tidur seperti itu,' udara yang ia rasakan di sini tidak begitu hangat karena letaknya yang dekat pintu masuk membuatnya langsung terkena hembusan angin musim dingin.

Ia melepas jubahnya lalu menyampirkannya pada punggung Sakura. Menyelimuti gadis itu dengan jubah yang sudah ia hangatkan dengan tubuhnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk memindahkan Sakura ke suatu tempat. Tapi jika ia memasuki kamar dengan Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya, seseorang yang melihat hal itu mungkin akan salah paham. Lagipula ia tak tahu harus memindahkannya kemana.

'Maaf aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini,' batinnya lagi. Tubuh Sakura menggeliat dan muncul kerutan di antara kedua alisnya, 'Apa dia bermimpi buruk?' tanyanya lagi-lagi dalam hati.

Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut gadis musim semi itu. Ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah-olah sosok yang ada di depan matanya dapat menghilang dan pergi menjauh dari genggamannya. Telapaknya sampai di puncak kepala gadis itu. Mengusapnya lembut sampai kernyitan di alis Sakura menghilang dan ia bisa kembali tidur nyenyak. Gaara masih terdiam bersandar pada konter, menatap gadis itu sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika tubuhnya menggeliat mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ia sengaja tak mematikan lampunya agar setidaknya sinar temaram itu bisa menghangatkannya.

Suara konstan dari detak jam menjadi suara latar yang membuatnya larut. Ditambah aroma bunga sakura yang menguar dari tubuh si gadis musim semi semakin membuat matanya terasa lebih berat. Ia duduk bersandar pada lemari di bawah konter, bersedekap seolah dengan begitu ia bisa merasa lebih hangat. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap.

~#~#~#~

Sakura terbangun ketika bel pemanggil suster berbunyi, atau mungkin kata terperanjat lebih cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini. Jubah yang tersampir di punggungnya terjatuh ketika ia bangkit dari kursinya, teronggok lemas di sekeliling kakinya. Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak, sampai ekor matanya menangkap helaian merah darah yang duduk bersandar di bawah konter. Spontan ia mundur selangkah, terkejut mendapati orang yang tak ia sangka-sangka sedang tertidur di dekat kakinya. Bel suster yang berbunyi menyadarkannya dari serangan syok ringan akibat orang itu. Segera ia ambil jubah yang tadi tersampir di punggungnya dan menyelimuti Kazekage yang tengah terlelap kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar yang memanggilnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya ia kembali ke _nurse station_, ternyata pasien itu hanya memintanya untuk membenarkan posisi bantalnya agar lebih nyaman. Kebetulan dia adalah manula yang sudah seminggu diawat di sini. Masalah sakit pinggangnya mengharuskan Sakura untuk banyak membantunya dalam melakukan banyak hal.

Mendekati _nurse station_ Sakura berlari kecil, ia takut jika yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu hanya bayangannya saja. Ia takut sosok yang tadi tertidur di dekat kakinya hanyalah mimpi yang terbawa hingga ia sadar. Tapi kemudian langkahnya melambat, ia tertawa getir memikirkan kemungkinannya yang hampir nol persen, 'Tidak mungkin seorang kazekage sampai melakukan itu,' gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

Langkah kakinya terhenti sepenuhnya ketika ia melihat helaian merah darah itu masih di sana. Berselimut jubah, yang tak seberapa hangatnya, yang ia sampirkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu masih di sana. Terlelap dengan wajahnya yang penuh kedamaian.

Kakinya terasa lemas seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk di samping pemuda itu, menertawakan kebodohannya yang tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, tertawa karena ia sadar kalau ia menginginkan laki-laki itu berada di dekatnya.

Gaara mendengar suara gedebuk aneh saat itu, namun matanya terasa sangat sulit untuk membuka. Aroma sakura yang tercium dari gadis itu terasa semakin menguat, membuainya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Suara-suara tawa kecil sampai juga ke telinganya. Suara yang tak asing ia dengar beberapa hari ini. Suara seorang _iryo-nin_ yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal berat. Matanya membuka perlahan, seolah ada selapis lem yang merekatkan kedua kelopak matanya agar tidak bisa terbuka. Kepalanya tepat menoleh ke arah gadis musim semi itu. Matanya terbelalak mendapati pandangannya langsung dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis itu, "Sakura?" panggilnya terkejut.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan lelaki itu, "Kazekage-sama?" ucapnya spontan.

Gaara segera menegakkan tubuhnya, namun ada satu hal yang dilupakan olehnya dan berakibat fatal untuknya. Ia berada di bawah konter. Alhasil kepala merahnya dengan sukses mencium konter yang terbuat dari kayu tebal itu. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berhasil membuatnya meringis. Hey, sekarang tubuhnya tidak terbuat dari pasir lagi, ia bisa merasakan kesakitan walaupun hanya terbentur meja kayu.

Tawa Sakura yang terhenti kini meledak dan lebih lepas. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Rasanya ia ingin masuk ke lubang saja saat ini.

Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya begitu ia sadar bahwa ia ada di rumah sakit dan yang ia tertawakan adalah seorang kazekage, "Maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu," perlu kau sadari Sakura, kau sudah menertawakannya dengan puas, "Tapi aku refleks melakukannya," tambahnya lagi.

Ekspresi jengkel terlihat dari kilatan mata sang kazekage muda. Ia hanya melirik gadis pink itu tanpa suara. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi tangannya masih bergerak di kepalanya, mengusap-usap lembut seakan gerakannya itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Aku bisa membuatnya terasa lebih baik," Sakura tersenyum lembut kali ini, "Kau harus berbaring agar aku bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Kepalanya sudah tak terasa sakit sekarang tapi ia tak bisa menolak Sakura.

Sakura duduk bersandar dan melipat kakinya ke belakang, "Berbaringlah di sini. Aku akan menyembuhkan kepalamu."

Seakan terhipnotis oleh kata-kata gadis dihadapannya, Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kaki Sakura dengan nyaman seraya memejamkan matanya sementara Sakura mulai mengalirkan chakra medisnya ke kepalanya. Mengalirkan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Senyum simpul tercetak di bibir si gadis. Matanya tetuju pada wajah damai lelaki di pangkuannya, 'Dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu lagi sampai insomnianya kambuh,' batinnya. Sakura masih melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai dia bisa mendengar dengkuran lembut yang berasal dari lelaki itu. Chakra medis di tangannya perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan belaian lembut pada helaian merah pemuda itu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengambil mantel milik Gaara untuk menyelimutinya. Senyum itu masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya sekalipun matanya sudah mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Dan semakin lama manik emerald itu menatap tato _Ai_ di dahi Gaara, kantuk yang menyerangnya semakin tak tertahankan hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

~#~#~#~

"Astaga aku lupa meminta rekap medis Harumi-san." Langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Tanpa satu pun penerangan yang dibawanya, koridor yang gelap itu terasa semakin panjang setiap kali ia melangkah.

Wanita itu terus berlarian, menimbulkan suara ketukan yang menggema sepanjang koridor dari kakinya tiap ia melangkah. Cahaya temaram lampu meja di ujung lorong sudah terlihat. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja ia sampai di tempat itu.

Gaara merasakan chakra lain mendekati mereka. Segera ia terbangun dari pangkuan Sakura yang juga terbangun akibat gerakan tiba-tiba sang kazekage.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura berbisik. Ia tak merasakan ada bahaya mendekat. Langit di luar masih gelap dan napas mereka menimbulkan kepulan uap yang tebal.

Satu jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di bibirnya sendiri, memberi tanda gadis di hadapannya untuk tak menimbulkan suara. Kemudian jarinya berpindah, menunjuk ke arah lorong gelap yang terhalang siku-siku tembok. Sakura menyembunyikan chakranya dan mulai memperhatikan arah yang dijuntuk Gaara. Sekali lagi ia tak yakin ada bahaya yang mendekat, namun ia memang merasakan ada chakra lain selain mereka.

Suara ketukan langkah kaki mulai terdengar dan intensitasnya semakin tinggi. Seseorang mendekat ke _nurse station_ dengan terburu-buru.

Dan sosok itu muncul tanpa diduga, "Sakura! Kuharap kau tidak tidur, aku membutuhkan..." suaranya menghilang kala ia menyadari ada orang lain di sana, "Astaga! Kazekage-sama? _Sumimasen_, aku kira Sakura sedang sendirian." Tubuhnya membungkuk dalam seraya memohon maaf karena ia merasa tak enak.

"Hn, tak apa," timpal lelaki itu singkat. Ia menormalkan kembali chakranya. Tak disangka orang itu adalah Shizune.

Sakura lantas mendekati Shizune, "Ada apa Shizune-senpai? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Tak ada sesuatu yang gawat, tapi aku membutuhkan rekap medis milik Harumi-san. Aku tak menemukannya tadi siang dan berencana untuk memintamu mencarikannya untukku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan data pasien lain sehingga aku melupakannya sedangkan Harumi-san harus segera diperiksa agar ia bisa menerima misi lagi." jelasnya lengkap. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang besar, tetapi ia benar-benar membutuhkannya, kalau tidak ia bisa terkena damprat dari Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku rasa rekap medis Harumi-san ada di..." tangannya sibuk memilah-milah kertas yang bertumpuk di papan dadanya. Ia baru saja menganalisisnya beberapa jam yang lalu, "Seharusnya kertas itu ada di sini. Ah! Ini dia!" tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas dan senyumnya mengembang. Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikannya dan seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya, "Ini Shizune-senpai. Apa kau mau aku memeriksanya juga?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Oh kudengar harimu tidak bagus kemarin? Bagaimana jika hari ini kau mengambil cutimu? Aku rasa tidak akan ada keadaan darurat sampai pergantian shift nanti," matanya sedikit melirik sang kazekage muda yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu sambil bersedekap. Memberi kode yang mungkin tak akan dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Dan benar saja, Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shizune, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan rumah sakit di saat tak ada orang lain selain aku yang berjaga? Dan lagipula aku akan mengambil cutiku saat musim semi nanti," dahinya berkerut kala ia tak dapat memahami maksud dari senpainya yang tak masuk akal itu.

Menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini ternyata tak peka, Shizune terpaksa mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya, "Maksudku, kau harus mengantar Kazekage-sama ke penginapannya, dan sepertinya dia tak akan tenang jika kau berada di sini setelah kejadian tak menyenangkan kemarin. Dan kau sudah tak akan ada di sini saat musim semi nanti, kau tahu itu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Shizune, 'Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin berada di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi,' batinnya sendu, 'Setidaknya untuk seminggu terakhirku di Konoha. Disini aku bisa bertemu semua orang dan aku bisa berpamitan pada mereka.' Imbuhnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berbaik hati menggantikanmu berjaga malam ini dan aku juga akan memanggil seseorang untuk menemaniku. Aku yakin dia tak akan menolak," wanita itu memberikan cengiran lima jarinya yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura menerima tawarannya itu.

"Baik,baik, aku akan ambil cutiku hari ini dan mungkin dengan besok juga. Aku tak akan mengganggu kencan tengah malammu berasama Kakashi-sensei," Sakura tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menggoda balik senpainya itu.

Semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Aku tak bilang itu Kakashi, aku berencana memanggil Tenten atau Ino." Matanya berkeliaran liar tatkala rencananya terbaca, "Oh! Sepertinya Kazekage-sama sudah menunggumu. Kau harus segera pergi bersamanya," ucapnya mengalihkan topik mereka.

"Kau mulai mengusirku? Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini. Maaf saja jika tugasku banyak yang belum kuselesaikan," candanya seraya menjauhi _nurse station_, "_Matta ashita._"

"_Jaa~_" tangannya melambai mengantarkan Sakura untuk menjauh.

Gadis itu mendekati Gaara yang masih duduk bersedekap di ruang tunggu, "Kazekage-sama, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke penginapan. Tapi bisakah kau menungguku mengambil mantelku? Paling lama hanya lima menit kok." Senyumnya mengembang dengan manisnya. Tak dibuat-buat dan tulus dari hatinya.

Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sepersekian detik, Gaara terpana dengan senyuman Sakura di keremangan cahaya dari lampu meja _nurse station_. Sayang Sakura tak sempat menyadarinya karena Gaara sudah bisa kembali menguasai dirinya, "Akan aku tunggu," timpalnya singkat, lagi.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama. Aku akan segera kembali," ia lantas berlari menuju sebuah ruangan di belakang _nurse station_ dan menghilang setelah pintunya ditutup.

Shizune yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum sembari menatap buku catatannya, berpura-pura tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

~#~#~#~

Dua menit selanjutnya mereka sudah menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang telah membeku. Mereka berjalan tenang dengan menggunakan sedikit chakra di kakinya. Jika tidak mungkin mereka akan langsung terpeleset karena sebentar lagi jalanan itu akan menjadi arena _ice skating_. Salju sudah berhenti jatuh dari langit yang kini bersih tanpa awan. Sang dewi malam membagikan sinarnya ke muka bumi, menerangi pasangan yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju satu tujuan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengantarmu sampai ke apartemenmu," suara berat Gaara mengawali perbincangan mereka. Lelaki itu melirik seraya menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis di sampingnya.

Selanjutnya giliran Sakura yang menoleh, "Itu tidak perlu, Kazekage-sama. Kau tahu akulah yang disuruh untuk mengantarmu. Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan tuan rumah terhadap tamunya?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang Shizune-san maksud bukan? Aku sudah mengenal tempat ini, kau tidak perlu mengantarku," pandangannya kembali mengarah ke ujung jalan.

"Tapi, Kazekage-sama, insomniamu kambuh lagi 'kan? Cepat atau lambat efeknya pasti akan timbul. Seharusnya kau tidak pergi keluar rumah," ia tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana Gaara akan merasa sangat kesakitan ketika lelaki itu terlalu lelah. Dan ia juga tak ingin mereka berpisah lebih cepat. Apartemennya terletak lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit dibanding penginapan Gaara.

Bibirnya membentuk lekuk samar ketika ia mendengar nada khawatir pada suara gadis itu, calon istrinya. Ia sudah cukup senang mendapatkan sebentuk perhatian kecil dari Sakura, "Aku akan baik-baik saja," timpalnya.

"Astaga, aku tak ingat kau sama keras kepalanya seperti Naruto. Aku ini doktermu, setidaknya selama di Konoha, kau harus mendengarkanku," Sakura bersedekap, mendelik pada kazekage muda itu walaupun bibirnya tersenyum geli.

Gaara melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian ia kembali menatap jalanan, "Kau juga akan jadi _dokterku_ di Suna," koreksinya. Ia sembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya, layaknya ia sembunyikan tangannya dibalik jubah ninja untuk menghangatkannya

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura menoleh pada lelaki di sampingnya, senyumnya luntur disertai pandangan tak percaya. Lagi-lagi kazekage muda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersipu. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Gaara mengucapkan hal semacam itu ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang di tengah malam dengan suhu udara yang sudah mencapai angka di bawah nol? Dan lagi caranya mengingatkan kalau Sakura akan menjadi istrinya bisa dibilang tidak biasa.

'Pria itu tak bisa memilih tempat dan waktu yang tepat ya?' cibirnya dalam hati. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengingat statusnya, 'Yah, kami memang bukan pasangan biasa. Aku tak perlu tersipu dengan ucapan itu,' ia menunduk. Menjalin jari-jarinya kemudian meniupnya untuk dihangatkan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tak disangka gerakannya itu terlihat oleh seseorang di sampingnya.

Sakura segera menoleh, "Tidak!" sangkalnya terlalu cepat, kakinya bahkan berhenti melangkah, "Aku hanya..." ia tak bisa menemukan alasan lain yang cocok untuk gerakan itu selain karena ia kedinginan. Disertai senyuman hangat, Gaara membuka jubahnya sendiri dan menyampirkannya lagi di bahu Sakura, "Aku tidak perlu..."

Ucapannya Gaara memotong perkataannya, "Kau tahu dulu tubuhku adalah pasir," mata hijau susunya menatap bulan, seolah sedang menerawang ke masa lalu, "Terkadang aku lupa jika aku ini sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku juga lupa kalau aku bisa merasakan dingin, panas, dan rasa sakit." Manik itu beralih pada wajah Sakura, "Dan aku sedang melupakan semua itu sekarang," 'karena aku hanya memikirkanmu.' Imbuhnya dalam hati.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap wajah Gaara selama beberapa detik dan dalam detik-detik itulah Sakura menyadari kalau wajah kazekage muda itu sangat tampan. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangan itu dengan menunduk, "Kau pasti berbohong. Kau manusia, setiap manusia pasti merasakan hal itu."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, "Aku pernah benar-benar tidak merasakannya," ia bersedekap, mencoba menghalau hawa dingin yang meninju tubuhnya, "Saat aku pertama kali kemari, saat ujian chunin, saat aku melukaimu." Giliran Gaara yang berhenti melangkah. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, saling menatap dengan arti yang berbeda, "Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku..."

Gadis itu tersenyum menenangkan, "Sudahlah Kazekage-sama, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kau bukanlah dirimu sendiri saat itu," Sakura mulai melangkah lagi sembari menekuni es yang dipijaknya, "Lagipula lihat aku sekarang, aku baik-baik saja. Percaya atau tidak, kejadian itu menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Agar aku tidak bergantung pada teman-temanku dan bisa mandiri. Secara tidak langsung kau sudah menjadikan diriku yang sekarang dan aku berterima kasih karenanya."

Hatinya terasa damai ketika Sakura tengah berbicara padanya. Suara lembut gadis itu berhasil menenangkan pikirannya. Dan sepertinya mendengarkan ocehan Sakura membuatnya lebih sering tersenyum, sekarang pun begitu. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya Gaara dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah gadis pink itu, "Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Sakura." tawarnya lagi. Ia sungguh ingin Sakura ada bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

Yang dipanggil kembali menoleh, "Kazekage-sama, aku ditugaskan untuk mengantarmu. Bagaimana bisa keadaannya berbalik?" lagi, senyum geli itu menghiasi wajahnya yang ayu. Matanya mengerling seolah sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jika kau bersikeras melakukannya, maka kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki. Terlebih kau tidak menganggapku sebagai atasanmu, ini juga perintah Sakura," ia lirik lagi gadis itu, memastikannya mendengar semua yang sudah dikatakannya. Ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi karena baru kali ini Gaara mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Tawa kecil dan kerlingan matanya mengawali ucapannya, "Baik, baik, aku akan pulang lebih dulu." ia tak sanggup jika harus mengatakan seorang Kazekage mengantarnya pulang. Bagaimanapun tak ada ikatan khusus diantara mereka. Hal ini membuatnya seperti kenyataan dan itu agak membuat Sakura canggung.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Gaara tersenyum miring, "Aku akan mengantarmu," sekali lagi Gaara mempertegas tujuannya. Ia mengerti, Sakura pasti canggung dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun mereka hanya terikat oleh tanda tangan di atas kertas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Oh sudahlah, Kazekage-sama. Kau suka sekali mengungkit masa lalu." Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu acara bincang-bincang kalian," suara berat menginterupsi obrolan pasangan itu. Tak sedikit pun terdengar penyesalan dari suaranya. Hanya terdengar nada dingin yang tak bersimpati disertai tawa meremehkan. Lelaki itu berdiri di bawah bayangan gedung, menyamarkan sosoknya sehingga tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Seketika pasangan itu menoleh dan memasang kuda-kuda waspada, "Siapa kau?" Gaara lebih dulu menekan. Chakranya hanya terasa sedikit. Pria ini tak berbahaya tapi dia juga bukan penduduk sipi daerah sini karena Sakura juga mewaspadainya. Kemungkinan pria itu adalah shinobi atau nuke-nin.

"Kita akan segera saling mengenal," dengan santai lelaki itu mendekati Sakura keluar dari bayangan hingga tampaklah sosok aslinya, tersenyum tipis yang tak sampai ke matanya yang gelap.

Tangan Gaara langsung menarik Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya, bersikap protektif dengan spontan, "Jawab aku, siapa kau? Untuk apa kau menemui kami?" Sebagian pasirnya sudah keluar dari gucinya, berkumpul di kakinya dan siap untuk dikendalikan.

Langkahnya berhenti sekitar dua meter di depan mereka, membelakangi sinar bulan, "Aku Toneri. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian," ujarnya santai seakan dia adalah saudara jauh yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

Dahi bertato _Ai_ itu berkerut, "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu?" pasirnya mulai bergerak searah gerakan tangannya, mengarah pada lelaki asing di depan mereka dengan kecepatan tak terkira.

Beruntung lelaki itu bisa menghindarinya, dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat ke sisi lain, "Tenanglah, sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin melihat kalian," ia mendengus terang-terangan, "Dan menyampaikan satu hal." Sengaja ia berikan sedikit waktu untuk membuat pasangan itu penasaran dan memastikan mereka tak akan menyerang dirinya, "Batalkan pernikahan itu atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada desamu, Kazekage-sama." Ancamnya tanpa keraguan.

"Omong kosong!" tiba-tiba pasirnya bergerak cepat menyelubungi tubuh pria itu, memadatkannya, "_Sabaku sousou!_" dan kemudian menghancurkanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa mengurangi kekuatan pada kuda-kudanya. Hingga saat ini Sakura masih menganggap jurus itu adalah jurus terkeji untuk membunuh orang. Tapi anehnya, tak terdengar suara teriakan seseorang ataupun melihat darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela pasir Gaara, sebagai gantinya hanya terdengar derak kayu patah.

Dahinya berkerut lagi, laki-laki pemimpin desa terbesar itu maju mendekati sisa-sisa mahluk yang baru saja dihancurkannya, diikuti Sakura yang berjalan hati-hati di belakangnya, "Ini hanya boneka. Tapi ini bukan kugutsu," terangnya tanpa diminta. Ia tarik semua pasir miliknya kembali ke dalam guci, menyisakan potongan-potongan kayu yang sebagian besarnya sudah remuk.

"Apa mungkin yang mengendalikannya ada di sekitar sini?" Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia tak beruntung karena ia bukan ninja tipe sensor.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau juga merasakannya 'kan? Setelah aku menghancurkan boneka ini, chakranya langsung menghilang." Tangannya meraup sisa-sisa boneka itu untuk dibawanya.

Sakura turut memperhatikan potongan kayu itu disamping Gaara, "Kau akan membawanya?"

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Kankurou. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ini," ia berbalik pada Sakura, "Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangka keluar dari sang kazekage muda.

Sakura tercenung sesaat, memikirkan bagaimana kemungkinannya jika ia membawa seorang lelaki masuk ke apartemennya pada saat dini hari seperti ini, "Kau tahu, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Begini, penghuni apartemenku itu semuanya wanita. Kupikir bukan hal..."

"Kalau begitu kau yang ikut denganku," potong Gaara. Sebenarnya ia hanya khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Sakura sendirian setelah kejadian ini, ditambah lagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Keamanannya tentu terancam jika sudah ada yang mengetahui bagaimana sosoknya dan dimana dia berada.

Mata Sakura membulat, 'Ikut dengannya? Ke tempatnya menginap? Apa yang dia pikirkan?!' teriaknya dalam hati. Sakura menggertakkan giginya, bersiap untuk meninju wajah tampan Gaara jika lelaki itu mulai memaksanya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, agaknya Gaara sedikit terkejut. Apa ia salah bicara? Atau Sakura berpikir..."Tenang, ada Temari di sana. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal yang akan menurunkan martabatku sebagai Kazekage dan mempermalukan kakak-kakakku," buru-buru ia menjelaskan maksudnya. Tak tahan untuk tak tertawa mengetahui kalau gadis itu sudah memikirkan yang bukan-bukan, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat kilatan geli di mata hijau susu pria itu. Apa semuanya begitu jelas terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia berpikir yang bukan-bukan? Itu memalukan, "Aku tidak menuduhmu akan berbuat hal yang buruk. Hanya saja aku tak ingin tetanggaku berpikiran buruk tentangmu," ia menutup mulutnya, 'Atau tentangku.' Imbuhnya dalam hati. 'Tunggu, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu sebagai alasan? Astaga, bagaimana jika ia salah paham?'

"Memang lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Disana ada para jonin dan kakak-kakakku yang bisa menjagamu," Gaara memasukkan potongan kayu itu ke kantong senjatanya, "Ayo." Tangannya menarik tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dalam sentuhan hangat nan lembut. Ia tak yakin mereka masih dalam keadaan aman saat ini, tapi ini untuk menjaga Sakura dan memastikannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sakura menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya. Kehangatan itu menjalar hingga ke pipinya, menimbulkan rona merah muda di wajahnya. Tak terasa ia membalas genggaman itu, sedikit meremasnya lembut untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini bukan hanya khayalannya saja. Mereka berjalan tenang dengan saling menggenggam. Menghangatkan satu sama lain di tengah dinginnya udara malam. Menyentuh relung jiwanya yang terus menentang perasaannya sendiri.

~#~#~#~

"Kurasa boneka ini bukan dari Suna dan para pengguna kugutsu tidak pernah menggunakan boneka seperti ini. Kami, pengguna kugutsu, hanya menggunakan benang chakra untuk mengendalikan boneka. Tapi boneka ini terbuat dari kayu khusus yang bisa menyimpan chakra orang yang mengendalikannya sehingga bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh," matanya memperhatikan sisa-sisa bagian boneka yang dibawa Gaara. Di sampingnya, Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama, "Singkatnya, boneka ini bisa digunakan sebagai tubuh pengganti penggunanya."

"Bukankah butuh banyak chakra untuk mengendalikan boneka seperti itu?" Gaara menautkan alisnya heran, "Aku hanya merasakan sedikit chakra ketika dia bicara pada kami."

Kankurou menyimpan potongan kayu itu di meja, "Dari yang kau ceritakan, kukira boneka ini tidak digunakan untuk tujuan menyerang. Karena itu, chakra yang dialirkan padanya hanya sedikit." Ia mengusap dagunya, berpose seolah sedang berpikir.

"Kau bilang dia akan mengancam desa jika kau tidak membatalkan pernikahanmu. Tidakkah kalian berpikir kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap para tetua dengan mempercepat pernikahan?" Temari menunjuk gulungan yang tergeletak di meja dekat Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, "Kupikir juga begitu," ia mengambil potongan boneka itu dan memperhatikannya lagi.

"Oh, jangan lupakan alasan konyol yang mereka berikan untuk menyuruhmu keluar dari desa. Mereka tak mungkin mau mengambil alih tugas-tugasmu selama sebulan tanpa ada maksud di belakangnya," Kankurou berdecak sebal, "Mencari pasangan sesuai keinginanmu? Tidakkah itu alasan yang tak masuk akal."

"Hei, hentikan Kankurou!" Temari menjitak rambut jabrik adiknya begitu menyadari suasana berubah canggung di antara Sakura dan Gaara, "Apa kalian tidak mengira para tetua mengirim Gaara kemari untuk menjauhkannya dari bahaya? Para tetua itu tak selalu melakukan hal demi kepentingan mereka. Terkadang mereka juga melakukannya demi kestabilan desa dan pemimpinya."

Sakura hanya menunduk. Betapa bodohnya dia tadi sudah sempat bahagia ketika Gaara menggenggam tangannya. Pernikahan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar surat perjanjian damai antar kedua desa. Bukan atas dasar cinta diantara mereka. Dan jika ini memang perintah dari tetua Suna, alasan pernikahan ini memang sangat konyol.

Kakak kedua kazekage itu mendengus, "Para tetua pasti sudah mengirimkan jonin lebih banyak jika memang ada bahaya yang mengancam Gaara," ia menyeringai meremehkan. Kentara sekali jika lelaki ini tidak mempercayai tetua desanya sendiri.

"Di desa manapun para tetua itu sama saja," gerutu Sakura sembari menatap kayu di tangan Gaara. Lelaki di sampingnya itu menoleh, menatap Sakura yang mengantuk. Wanita itu menaikkan pandangannya pada wajah Gaara kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya sendiri di meja.

Gaara sudah menduga kalau Sakura akan salah paham ketika Kankurou mulai membicarakan para tetua. Memang alasan tetua itu konyol, tapi ia juga berterima kasih karena alasan mereka ia jadi bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis yang mungkin tak pernah ia pikir akan menjadi istrinya.

"Gaara, sepertinya Sakura tertidur." Celetuk Temari.

Kazekage itu menatap tunangannya lagi. Benar saja, dia sudah bernapas dengan teratur. Dengkuran pelannya terdengar menguatkan dugaan Temari.

"Kau harus memindahkannya, aku akan menyiapkan satu _futon_ lagi di kamarku," wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan dua manusia yang masih sadar dan satu lagi yang sudah berpindah alam.

Gaara memandang Kankurou dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya bagaimana cara ia memindahkan gadis itu. Kankurou menjawabnya setelah mendengus, "Tentu saja dengan menggendonngnya, bodoh." Terkadang ia gemas dengan sikap adiknya itu. Ia mengakui integritas adiknya sebagai kazekage memang patut diacungi jempol, tapi untuk urusan wanita, adiknya itu tak ada bedanya dengan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto lebih baik darinya.

Kazekage muda itu membuang napas frustasi. Ia jadi terlihat bodoh di hadapan kakaknya dan itu menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai kazekage. Otaknya serasa tumpul jika harus berurusan dengan Sakura. Tak jarang Gaara ingin melakukan banyak hal bersama Sakura tanpa mempedulikan statusnya sebagai kazekage dan dampaknya pada desanya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya jika Sakura tak menyukainya. Hal itu malah akan menyakiti gadis itu.

"_Futon_nya sudah siap," Temari muncul dari balik kamarnya.

Lelaki bertato ai itu membungkukkan badannya, menempatkan tangannya di balik lutut dan bahu Sakura untuk mengangkatnya. Dengan satu tarikan mudah, Gaara berdiri dengan Sakura dalam gendongnya-pelukannya-, membiarkan satu sisi wajahnya menempel di dada bidang Gaara. Membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan merasakan kehangatan sentuhannya lagi, meskipun gadis itu sedang tak sadar. Sakura menggeliat dalam pelukannya, merapatkan wajahnya lebih dekat di dada pria itu. Mencari kehangatan di tengah udara dingin dini hari di awal tahun.

Melihat itu membuat Temari tersenyum lembut, "Dia merasa nyaman bersamamu," Senyum sendunya menatap Sakura lalu beralih pada adiknya sendiri. Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia mendengar, hanya saja ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Temari paham itu dan ia kembali bicara, "Baringkan dia di sini. Aku akan menggantikan bajunya."

Ia letakkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu di atas _futon_ dengan perlahan. Tak ingin membangunkan gadis yang tengah menyelam ke lautan mimpi itu. Namun, tepat ketika tubuh itu sudah sepenuhnya berbaring, rintihan gadis itu terdengar. Sejenak dua orang lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan membeku sampai mereka yakin gadis itu tak terbangun. Gaara tak langsung beranjak dari samping _futon_ Sakura, ia duduk dan menatap gadis itu sebentar lagi. Menatap wajah tanpa beban ketika gadis itu tertidur, seolah dunia ini tak membutnya tersakiti. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut di wajah cantiknya sekaligus mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

Masih disana, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. Membuainya penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Temari juga masih memperhatikan itu semua. Ia menyayangkan Sakura tak tahu kalau adiknya ini begitu menyanyanginya. Ia juga kaget karena Gaara bisa begitu mudah menyayangi seseorang yang sudah dijodohkan padanya. Kecuali jika Gaara memang sudah menyayanginya sejak dulu.

Ia tak akan tahu jika ia tak menanyakannya langsung, "Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

Seketika Gaara menghentikan buaiannya, menarik tangannya cepat dan berdiri membelakangi Temari, "Kau bisa mengganti bajunya sekarang," kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang ditutupnya rapat.

Temari tersenyum simpul, "Kau mudah sekali dibaca, Gaara." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

_To Be Continue..._

~#~#~#~

* * *

A/N: apa bonus perpanjangan chap-nya cukup segini? (readers: mana mungkin!) oke, tapi chap ini udah ga bisa dipanjangin lagi. Nanti malah jadinya ngalor ngidul kemana-mana. Ini juga udah melenceng dari konsep awal sepertinya (dasar author newbie). Tapi di sini aku kasih full GaaSaku, apa itu kurang? (readers: masih kurang lah!) yah, atas saran readers nanti aku bikinin deh satu chap full GaaSaku romance. Tapi ga janji loh (*diserbu massa). Mohon maaf atas penyakit pelupaku ini, mohon dimaklum oke?  
Barangkali ada yang masih bingung, kata-kata dalam tanda petik dua itu ("_") kalimat langsung, kalau yang ada dalam tanda petik ('_') itu monolog/dalam pikiran, dan yang _italic_ itu flashback.  
Disini semuanya udah dijelasin, siapa penjahatnya dan apa tujuannya. Aku harap semuanya udah jelas. Soal perasaan Gaara atau Sakura, mereka cuma masih bingung. Mereka ga yakin apa harus menerima atau menolak karena faktor masa lalu dan masa sekarang juga. Mereka juga belum bisa ngungkapin kalau mereka sebenernya saling suka karena takut bakalan berefek sebaliknya. Makannya perasaan Gaara &amp; Sakura terkesan labil. Oke itu aja yang mau aku jelasin, langsung ke QACorner ^^

**QACorner:**

Q : Kapan mereka nyatain perasaan masing-masing?  
A : gomen, sepertinya masih lama. Soalnya perasaan mereka adalah konflik utama fic ini. nah, kalau masalah desa dan penyerangan, itu konflik pendukung yang bisa mempengaruhi perasaan mereka. gitu.. baca aja terus fic ini, karena pemikiran author bisa berubah kapan saja, hehehe (*digencet readers)

Q : kenapa mereka susah banget ngungkapin perasaan masing-masing?  
A : yah, seperti yang udah author jelasin di atas. Kalau sekarang mereka ngungkapin, Gaara takut jadinya salah ngomong dan Sakura masih terjebak nostalgia~ (*malah nyanyi)

Q : Apa rencana Toneri buat Gaara? apa ini alasan para tetua nyuruh Gaara segera menikah?  
A : syudah dijelasin di chap ini dan ya, ini salah satu alasan tetua nyuruh Gaara menikah, selain karena mereka emang suka bikin Gaara menderita, haha (tetua: enak saja! *dikeroyok)

Q : Kaki tangannya Toneri itu siapa?  
A : terjawab sudah pertanyaanmu di chap ini, hehe. Yup, dia Matsuri, si rambut coklat murid pertama dan terakhir Gaara, haha..

Ga bosen-bosennya aku mengucapkan _**sumimasen**__**minna,**_ aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk baca kelanjutan fic ini. Aku juga mau bilang _**arigatou**_ untuk semua yang masih baca kelanjutannya. Gatau lagi deh mau ngomong apa. Kalau masih ada yang baca aku bener-bener _speechless_ [ToT]. Kalian adalah penyemangatku buat lanjutin fic ini dan aku ga bakal berhenti lanjutin walau aku masih belum tau sampai chap berapa fic ini (maklum amatiran *bungkuk-bungkuk). Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di kotak review. Buat yang mau nanya-nanya juga silahkan lewat review. Aku ga bisa nyebutin _readers_ satu-satu, tapi aku bener-bener ngucapin _**doumo arigatou**_dan _**hontou ni gomenasai**_**. **Untuk chap selanjutnya aku ga janji bakal update cepet tapi aku usahakan supaya ga terlalu lama. _**Jaa minna...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Masih di sana, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. Membuainya penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Temari juga masih memperhatikan itu semua. Ia menyayangkan Sakura tak tahu kalau adiknya ini begitu menyanyanginya. Ia juga kaget karena Gaara bisa begitu mudah menyayangi seseorang yang sudah dijodohkan padanya. Kecuali jika Gaara memang sudah menyayanginya sejak dulu._

_Ia tak akan tahu jika ia tak menanyakannya, "Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba._

_Seketika Gaara menghentikan buaiannya, menarik tangannya cepat dan berdiri membelakangi Temari, "Kau bisa mengganti bajunya sekarang," kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang ditutupnya rapat._

_Temari tersenyum simpul, "Kau mudah sekali dibaca, Gaara." bisiknya pada diri sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_**Marriage Kazekage**_

**Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kankurou! Rapikan bajumu, aku mau memberikannya pada pengurus penginapan untuk dicuci!" suara khas Temari menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku mendengarmu Temari! Berhentilah berteriak!" balas Kankurou dari kamarnya sendiri.

Suara keributan khas keluarga Sabaku di pagi hari membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Matanya perlahan membuka dan bergerak menekuni langit-langit. Ini bukan kamarnya dan suara-suara yang sampai di telinganya tak biasa ia dengar jika ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia belum mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya jadi dia hanya berguling ke samping, memperhatikan pintu kamar dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Kemana Gaara? Dia belum sarapan apa-apa tadi," Temari kembali menggerutu, menyebut-nyebut nama adik bungsunya yang kini hilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura masih berbaring diam, mencerna semua kata-kata yang masuk ke telinganya dan memutar ulang di otaknya, 'Tadi dia bilang apa?' batinnya bertanya. Detik berikutnya, ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan terperanjat.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau membangunkan adik ipar?" tanya Kankurou lebih tenang, suaranya lebih terdengar jelas dibanding tadi. Dan sebutan terakhir untuk Sakura membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Biarkan saja. Kukira dia pasti kelelahan setelah apa yang sudah dilaluinya beberapa hari ini," suara Temari juga terdengar melembut. Sepertinya mereka sedang sarapan.

"_Tadaima_!" seru suara berat lainnya. Sakura terkesiap begitu nada baritone itu terdengar. Ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya jika ia sedang berada di penginapan bersama keluarga Sabaku.

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar, "Gaara! Cepat duduk dan mulai sarapan! Pergi kemana kau pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Temari mulai melancarkan serangannya lagi. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Gaara sudah mulai makan dan Temari pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Suasana hening membuat Sakura menahan napasnya, 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kegugupannya timbul ke permukaan. Suasana ini membuatnya tak nyaman tetapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, 'Bagaimana wajahku saat ini?' Kepalanya menoleh cepat, mencari apapun yang bisa memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Dia menemukan sebuah cermin di atas nakas, 'Astaga, aku benar-benar berantakan!' teriak innernya. Cepat-cepat ia sisir rambutnya, mengucek matanya dan merapikan bajunya. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti, 'Dimana bajuku? _Kami-sama!_ Bagaimana aku bisa mengenakan baju ini?!' teriak innernya lagi.

Tapi sepertinya teriakan bisunya itu sampai ke telinga Temari, "Sakura? Apa kau sudah bangun?" pintu kamar langsung terbuka lebar, tepat ketika Sakura masih menatap horor baju yang dikenakannya, "Ternyata kau memang sudah bangun. Sarapan sudah siap tapi kami sudah makan lebih dulu."

Gadis musim semi itu tak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya masih menerawang pada kejadian kemarin malam dan mengira-ngira apakah dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk hingga membuat bajunya harus diganti. Sakura menatap Temari masih dengan pandangan horornya.

Wanita itu mengernyit dan kemudian ia menyadari penyebabnya, "Astaga," Temari mendekat ke arah Sakura. Berbisik cukup keras tapi tak sampai terdengar ke telinga dua saudaranya, "Aku yang menggantikan bajumu. Tidurmu pasti tidak nyaman jika kau mengenakan pakaian itu." Hembusan napas lega menunjukkan ekspresi nyata Sakura. Temari tersenyum simpul, "Ayo, ikutlah denganku. Kau harus sarapan."

Sakura tersenyum membalas lalu mengangguk. Ia berdiri kemudian keluar kamar bersama Temari setelah merapikan _futon_nya.

~#~#~#~

Pagi yang sama di Sunagakure sudah diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan sibuk di gedung Kazekage. Para jonin berlalu lalang melaporkan berbagai hal pada tetua manapun yang ditemuinya. Lebih banyak dari mereka melaporkan masalah desa pada Baki, wakil Kankurou selaku ketua divisi keamanan desa.

"Baki-san!" seorang jonin berteriak memanggil pria itu tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang lima kage. Kakinya berlari cepat mendekati atasannya yang tengah menunggunya menyampaikan sesuatu.

Tatapannya mengarah tajam pada jonin muda yang sudah mengehentikan gerakannya, "Ada apa?" firasatnya mengatakan ini sesuatu yang penting dan ia harus mendengarkan ini sebelum rapat para tetua dimulai.

Masih terengah sehabis berlari, jonin muda itu menyodorkan sebuah gulungan, "Ada surat dari Kazekage-sama yang baru tiba pagi ini. Kami tak bisa membukanya karena Kazekage-sama menggunakan segel khusus para tetua."

Matanya meneliti gulungan itu dan tulisan di luarnya mengatakan kalau gulungan ini penting, "Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi," tanpa menunggu sahutan bawahannya itu, Baki lantas menempatkan tangannya di kenop pintu, memberinya sedikit dorongan hingga pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan ruang lima kage yang masih kosong. Ia tarik sebuah kursi kemudian ia mendudukinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya sesaat sebelum ia kembali duduk tegak dan meraih gulungan yang ia simpan di meja.

Tangannya membuat segel dengan cepat untuk membuka gulungan kiriman dari Konoha. Tali pengikat gulungan itu menghilang diiringi letupan ketika ia selesai membuat segel. Dibukanya gulungan itu dan ia baca dengan teliti. Matanya bergulir mengikuti rangakaian kata yang membentuk kalimat dalam surat tersebut. Pria itu membacanya berkali-kali dan akhirnya ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"Dia sudah mulai mengancam, Kazekage-sama." Desisnya dalam kesendirian.

Tak terduga salah seorang tetua membuka pintu bertepatan dengan dirinya mengumpat, "Jaga bicaramu, Baki-san. Ini ruang lima kage." Tegurnya dengan mata memicing. Ebizo duduk di kursinya lalu memejamkan mata.

Pria itu menghela napas berat begitu pikirannya bertambah, "Kazekage-sama sudah bertemu dengan si Pengancam," Baki menutup gulungan yang tadi dibacanya, "Dia meminta penjelasan lengkap dari kita secepatnya."

Matanya terbuka dan langsung membulat kaget. Ebizo bangkit dari kursinya dan segera mengambil gulungan yang baru saja Baki simpan di atas meja lalu membacanya cepat, "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"Tapi dia sudah tahu dan sekarang dia pasti berpikir untuk segera kembali kesini jika kita tidak segera memberitahunya!" suaranya meninggi tak terkontrol ketika kesabarannya kian menipis. Para tetua itu sungguh tidak berpikir panjang. Mereka memang benar tapi jika hal ini tidak ditindaklanjuti, tentu kazekage mereka akan berada dalam bahaya. Tapi dengan cepat Baki mengembalikan ketenangannya, "_Sumimasen deshita_, keadaan semakin genting karena kukira Kazekage-sama sudah bertemu dengan si Pengancam. Oleh sebab itu, Kazekage-sama meminta penjelasannya pada kita," jelas Baki lebih lengkap.

Rona keterkejutan masih menghiasi wajah Ebizo sampai ia berujar, "Kita rundingkan dengan tetua di rapat kali ini. Keputusan bersama selalu lebih baik."

Baki mengangguk setuju, ia menatap patung para pemimpin Suna terdahulu dan berakhir di Kazekage keempat, ayah dari Kazekage mereka saat ini, ayah dari Sabaku no Gaara.

~#~#~#~

Salju kembali berguguran di langit Konohagakure. Es tipis yang melapisi jalanan masih terasa licin bahkan menjadi lebih tebal pagi ini. Para pemilik toko membuka kiosnya dengan enggan di tengah pagi yang membeku. Orang-orang lebih memilih kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya dibanding berjalan di luar. Lain halnya dengan pasangan yang sudah berjalan di tengah taman menuju sisi lain desa yang diisi dengan jajaran gedung-gedung apartemen.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Kazekage-sama." Ini ketiga kalinya Sakura mengatakan hal yang sama pada seseorang yang menemaninya saat ini.

Dan tiga kali juga pemuda itu memberikan jawaban yang sama, "Ini sudah kewajibanku," tapi ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerak bibir Sakura yang hendak memprotes, ia menambahkan dengan tegas, "Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini lagi, Sakura?"

Bibirnya mengatup rapat begitu mendengar nada jengkel dari Gaara. Dirasanya udara semakin dingin hingga ia refleks menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya seraya meniupnya, berharap uap yang sedikit itu bisa mengurangi kebas di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi gerakan Sakura tertangkap lewat sudut mata Gaara. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu akan kedinginan ketika berjalan di bawah hujan salju yang kian bertambah lebat ini, "Ulurkan tanganmu." Dua kata yang tak Sakura kira akan terdengar dari kazekage minim ekspresi itu. Ada nada perintah dalam suaranya yang amat kentara.

Tapi gadis itu masih berani menahan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak kedinginan kok." Ujarnya terlalu cepat. Dalam benaknya ia merutuki sifatnya yang tidak bisa berbohong.

Senyum lembut Gaara berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Sakura, ditambah suaranya yang lembut berkata, "Ulurkan saja tanganmu, aku tidak akan berbuat buruk."

Seketika udara di sekitarnya terasa menghangat. Gadis itu menuruti perintah Gaara dan mengulurkan tangannya. Disekitar mereka tak ada siapapun. Taman tempat bermain anak-anak tampak sepi dan hening dengan ayunannya yang membeku. Tumpukan salju menggantikan pasir mengisi bak di sana. Di sisi lain aliran sungai bergemericik, mengalahkan udara dingin yang ingin membekukannya. Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas senjatanya, dua helai kain rajutan yang terlihat hangat membentuk sebuah telapak tangan yang hanya memiliki ibu jari. Di punggung tangannya terdapat rajutan bunga mawar yang serasi dengan warna sarung tangan itu, _soft pink _dengan _baby blue_. Sepasang sarung tangan yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi. Kazekage termuda itu memasangkannya di tangan Sakura. Sarung tangan itu melekat pas di telapak tangannya, memberikan kehangatan lebih dari yang ia duga.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka. Jadi aku bertanya pada pemilik toko warna apa saja yang biasanya disukai gadis-gadis dan kupikir warna itu cocok untukmu." Rona kemerahan mewarnai kulit pucat pemuda itu. Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya dengan kikuk setelah melepas tangan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan netra klorofilnya, tak ingin melewatkan seluruh perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan pemuda calon suaminya itu. Mencari kejujuran yang ia tampilkan sebelum ia memasang kembali topeng tanpa ekspresinya.

Tatapan Gaara kembali ketika ia merasa Sakura masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya hingga _jade _dan _emerald_ itu bertemu. Lama mereka saing bertatapan sampai akhirnya Sakura sendiri yang memutus kontak mata itu, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Kazekage-sama. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." gadis itu menunduk, membiarkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan manis itu saling menggenggam di depan dadanya. Manik zamrudnya menekuni es yang dipijaknya dengan pandangan ragu.

Gaara termenung sesaat sebelum Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Sebuah dinding kembali berdiri ketika ia baru saja meruntuhkannya. Sakura berjalan lebih cepat, mendahului sang Kazekage yang tengah menatap punggungnya. Punggung itu menjauh hingga tak terjangkau lagi olehnya.

'Sudah kuduga kau akan seperti itu.' Senyum miris itu terlihat lagi di wajahnya sedangkan setetes air mata jatuh dalam benaknya.

~#~#~#~

Terduduk di ruang tamu mungilnya, Sakura menatap sepasang sarung tangan yang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Sendu pancaran matanya beralih pada bunga lili yang masih senantiasa mekar di atas lemari rendahnya, di samping satu-satunya foto kenangan bersama orang terkasihnya.

"Salahkah aku menerima pernikahan ini?" gumamnya pada kedua foto berbingkai itu. Disimpannya sepasang sarung tangan itu di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Kurasa tidak, Sakura-chan." Jawab seseorang bersuara renyah di sampingnya.

Sakura langsung memaksa kepalanya memutar ke sebelah kiri. Suara itu...seseorang yang dirindukannya telah kembali, "Naruto!" Tubuhnya menghambur pada pemuda rubah itu.

Dia tertawa lepas, khas dirinya, "Tenanglah Sakura-chan, aku tak akan kabur." Ia membalas pelukan gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pelukan gadis itu berakhir digantikan dengan tinju pelan di lengan Naruto, "Aku tidak mau menjawabnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tatapan bingung dengan tatapan khawatirnya membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. Laki-laki ini selalu saja bersikap seperti itu saat ia berpura-pura ngambek.

"Karena kau juga tak mengabariku selama berbulan-bulan, Naruto," ia tersenyum, senyum tulus kala ia bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi, "Kapan kau pulang?"

Dengan seenaknya Naruto berbaring di sofa sambil memejamkan mata, "Baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku kemari setelah menemui Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan," dia memperlihatkan manik _sapphire_nya yang tertuju pada Sakura, "Dan Gaara." imbuhnya di akhir.

Sakura yang hendak duduk di kursi meja makannya lantas membeku. Hanya sesaat, kemudian ia duduk sambil berusaha menyamankan diri, "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya meminta pengulangan.

Tapi sayangnya pertanyaan Sakura disalahartikan oleh pemuda rubah itu, "Aku sudah bertemu _dengannya_ beberapa hari yang lalu dan memberinya bunga yang kupetik sendiri dari padang bunga di perbatasan."

Tatapan Sakura masih tertuju pada lantai _apato_nya, tapi kemudian dahinya berkerut, "Kau memberinya bunga?" tanyanya heran.

"Apalagi yang bisa kuberikan padanya? Menurut Yamato-taichou bunga _crysant_ kuning itu sangat mirip denganku. Aku ingin membuatnya terus mengingatku." Ia melipat tangannya dan menempatkannya di bawah kepala, menggantikan bantal yang biasa digunakan untuk tidur. Ia pejamkan netranya, merilekskan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama.

"_Crysant_ kuning?" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang ke suatu hari.

"_Sepertinya ada yang baru datang kemari," celetuk Sakura begitu iris emeraldnya menangkap bayangan bunga _crysant_ kuning yang terbaring manis di depan nisan Sasuke. Bunga itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang anehnya ia tak tahu siapa itu. Seseorang yang sudah pasti dikenalnya dan mengenal Sasuke._

"Kau kemari beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Jika ia tak salah ingat, bunga yang ada di nisan Sasuke memang bunga _crysant_ kuning.

Naruto mengerling dan terkekeh, "Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang duduk di atas pohon? Itu berarti latihanku selama ini berhasil," ia kembali memejamkan matanya santai.

Sakura langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana bisa kau baru kemari hari ini, Naruto!? Padahal kau sudah ada di Konoha sejak saat itu."

Naruto membuka matanya, ia dudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama kemudian menatap Sakura, "Itu adalah ujian terakhirku, Sakura. Bagaimana caranya agar kehadiranku tidak terasa bahkan oleh orang-orang terdekatku." Suarannya berubah dalam. Tanpa candaan dan nada renyah yang menyertainya.

Sakura terdiam. Latihan macam apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Tapi saat itu juga ia kembali teringat apa yang ingin ditanyakannya, "Sudahlah, yang aku ingin tahu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan..." suaranya semakin menghilang sampai bagian ia harus menyebut nama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membuatnya bimbang akan perasaanya sendiri.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, dan ia tahu karena apa, "Siapa yang kau maksud Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Berniat meyakinkan praduga yang ia miliki.

Ada rasa tak yakin dalam dirinya ketika Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda rubah itu, "Tadi kau bilang sudah bertemu dengan siapa saja?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang lebih diplomatis diajukan Sakura.

Cengiran lebarnya terbentuk setelah ia yakin siapa yang ditanyakan sahabat pinknya itu, " Aku bilang, aku kemari setelah bertemu Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan," lagi-lagi ia berikan jeda sebelum ia menyebutkan nama itu untuk mempermainkan Sakura, "Dan Gaara-kun."

Saat itu juga dua belah pipinya merona, menyadari kalau Naruto telah mempermainkannya dengan membuatnya bertanya perihal kazekage termuda itu lagi. Matanya beralih kesana kemari, mencari objek yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai topik lain, "Ah! Naruto, kau mau minum apa? Aku punya teh, kopi, dan cokelat," Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu lemari gantung. Berdalih mencari bahan minuman yang disebutkannya.

Naruto tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sepasang benda di atas meja di hadapannya, "Tidak perlu, Sakura-chan."

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan rona di wajahnya, Sakura menutup pintu lemari kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau?"

Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, bersikap santai seperti biasa, "Aku sedang tak ingin minum. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku makan ramen. Aku yang traktir." cengiran khasnya terpampang lagi di wajahnya yang sekarang bertambah gelap akibat latihannya di bawah sinar matahari.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir, "Aku ikut." Bibirnya membentuk senyum sumringah yang sudah lama tak dilihat Naruto.

~#~#~#~

Langkah berat menyusuri jalanan kota membawanya pada sebuah bangunan yang ada di dalam pohon. Tiap satu menit sekali burung-burung pembawa pesan datang dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, membawa pesan dari para ninja yang sedang menjalankan misi atau permintaan jasa ninja dari desa lain. Sesekali ada pula burung yang meninggalkan bangunan itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Hari yang sibuk di kantor Divisi Penerimaan Surat Konoha.

Langkah berat itu berlanjut memasuki bangunan sampai seorang jonin menyapa dan menghampirinya, "Kazekage-sama? Ada perlu apa Anda kemari?"

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun, pemuda itu menjawab, "Apa ada surat dari Suna dengan segel khusus tetua Suna?"

Jonin senior itu mengecek buku catatan di mejanya, ia menyusuri kolom bertanggal hari ini sampai kemarin, "Terakhir kali kami menerima surat dari Suna adalah dua hari yang lalu yang dibawa oleh seorang kurir."

'Itu surat pemberitahuan. Mereka belum mengirim jawabannya,' Gaara mengangguk sedikit kemudian berucap, "Terima kasih." Lantas berlalu meninggalkan bangunan itu. 'Seharusnya surat itu diterima pagi ini dan mereka bisa mengirim balasannya dengan burung ninja. Balasan dari mereka seharusnya sampai siang ini.' ia masih berpikir di sepanjang jalan yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Yang pasti saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar keributan kedua saudaranya ataupun laporan joninnya. Ia harus segera tahu masalah apa yang mengancam desanya saat ini.

Sementara di sebuah kedai kecil di sisi lain desa, dua sahabat yang baru bertemu lagi, sedang bertukar cerita. Ditemani semangkuk ramen jumbo panas dan segelas ocha hangat sangat pas di tengah dinginnya cuaca musim dingin Konoha. Sesekali Naruto menyeruput mie berkuah pekat itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghiraukan beberapa kata yang sedang Sakura ucapkan hanya untuk menikmati makanan yang paling disukainya.

"Kemudian Kakashi-sensei datang ke rumah sakit. Kukira dia terluka jadi aku segera menghampirinya. Tapi ternyata, di balik punggungnya, ia menyembunyikan seikat bunga mawar dan dia bertanya padaku seolah tak ada yang aneh, 'Dimana aku bisa menemui Shizune?' sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sesaat, hanya sekejap saja, aku tercengang. Aku sendiri sampai mencubit tanganku untuk membuktikan kalau itu nyata dan akhirnya aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata, 'Shi...Shizune-senpai ada di ruangannya.' Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung pergi tanpa bicara lagi. Dia bahkan sedikit berlari saat itu untuk menghindari para pasien dan perawat yang menyapanya. Saat itulah aku yakin kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka." Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah bercerita panjang tentang awal mula hubungan Kakashi dan Shizune mulai diketahui. Ia membasahinya dengan meminum ochanya. Setelah ramennya hampir dingin, barulah ia memakan mienya.

Disaat Sakura baru mulai memakan ramennya, Naruto sudah mencapai mangkuk ketiganya, "Kukira Sensei mesum itu tak akan pernah peduli pada seorang wanita."

Gerakan suapan sumpit Sakura terhenti, "Naruto, dia itu Hokage sekarang. Hormatilah sedikit." Kemudian dia melanjutkan suapannya.

"Ya, sekarang Kakashi menjadi Hokage dan Gaara sudah lama menjadi Kazekage," ia menyeruput kuah ramennya lalu menyimpan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di tumpukan teratas, "Dan kau akan segera menikah."

Seketika Sakura berhenti makan. Ia letakkan sumpit kayunya melintang di atas mangkuk kemudian meminum ochanya, "Kau sudah tahu?"

Setelah meminum ocahnya sendiri, Naruto mengambil sebuah telur lalu dikupasnya, "Aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya ketika aku melaksanakan ujian terakhirku," setengah telur rebus itu sudah terbuka. Naruto memakannya dengan cepat kemudian ia berujar dengan mulut penuh, "Dan aku sudah memastikannya pada Kakashi-sensei. Kudengar dia juga akan menjadi walimu."

Tangannya mengenggam gelas ocha yang kian mendingin, "Awalnya aku juga ingin meminta Tsunade-shisou untuk menjadi waliku. Tapi karena ini pernikahan antar desa jadi Kakashi-sensei lebih pantas untuk posisi itu."

Naruto menghabiskan telur rebusnya dalam sekali suapan. Cepat-cepat ia minum ochanya untuk membantu telur itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, "Kau benar. Kulihat kimonomu juga indah. Kau sangat cantik mengenakannya."

"Astaga, Naruto! Kau juga melihat itu?! Aku mengerti kalau saat itu kau sedang melaksanakan ujian akhirmu, tapi bukankah kau sudah seperti penguntit dengan mengikuti semua kegiatanku?" _death glare_ khas dirinya menyertai kekesalan gadis itu ketika ia mengetahui sahabatnya itu sudah tahu semuanya. Gabungan keduanya sudah pasti akan sangat menyeramkan bagi Naruto.

"Te,tenang dulu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mengetahui semuanya," tangannya mengambil sebutir telur rebus lagi kemudian menyimpannya di samping mangkuk ramen Sakura, "Ini untukmu. Aku traktir."

Bersedekap sambil membuang muka, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau kira aku akan terbujuk hanya dengan sebutir telur?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu _dorayaki_ sebagai makanan penutup, bagaimana?" ia keluarkan cengiran maut khas dirinya. Cengiran lima jari yang pastinya akan dirindukan teman-temannya.

Sakura terlihat berpikir, tapi dengan cepat ia berkata, "Tiga dorayaki, tidak kurang."

Pemuda rubah itu menunduk lemah, menyadari kalau dompet kodoknya akan segera terkuras hari ini, "Baik, baiklah Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum puas seraya mengangguk. Ia lanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Ia juga mengupas telur rebus pemberian Naruto dan memakannya sampai habis. Naruto tak bicara lagi setelah itu, sampai Sakura selesai menghabiskan makannya.

Gadis itu tengah meminum ocha yang baru saja diisi ulang oleh Ayame-san ketika Naruto menggemakan suaranya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tegukan minumnya mendadak berhenti. Kepala merah mudanya menengok dengan tatapan bertanya kaget, "Perasaanku bagaimana?" ia membalik kata-kata Naruto. Menolak halus apa yang ditanyakan sahabatnya.

Baru kali ini Naruto menatapnya serius. Lelaki itu sangat jarang menggunakan tatapan seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah ketika Sasuke meninggal dan Naruto bertekad untuk membalaskan kematiannya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Gaara, Sakura?" sekali lagi ia ulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan lebih lengkap dan jelas.

Sakura terdiam. Ia pandangi sepasang tongkat bambu yang menjadi alat makannya tadi seolah benda itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu sedang sensitif dengan nama Gaara. Ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Sakura sangat berharap siapapun bisa menghentikan pertanyaan Naruto yang masih menggantung di udara. Gadis itu berharap ada orang yang mengganggu pembicaraan ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?" tuntut lelaki itu tak seperti biasanya.

'Apa latihannya selama ini membuatnya lebih banyak ingin tahu?' benaknya bertanya ragu. Ia ingin menceritakannya, tapi benarkah Naruto bisa membantu?

Pemuda di sampingnya menepuk bahunya lembut. Ia tersenyum, bukan cengiran khas dirinya melainkan senyuman menenangkan yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan, "Aku mungkin tak banyak membantu. Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti apa yang Gaara khawatirkan."

Lagi, gadis itu dibuat menoleh pada sosok lelaki di sampingnya. Sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih dewasa dimatanya, "Menurutmu apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan sekarang?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari celah bibirnya. Mengejutkan dirinya sendiri pun Naruto yang mendengarnya.

Tangannya memainkan sebutir telur. Ia tak segera menjawabnya dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Naruto sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menjawabnya. Setelah itu pun dia mengatakan hal yang tak ingin Sakura dengar, "Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Sakura penasaran. Saat ini gadis itu sudah sangat ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala kuning sahabatnya, "Kau mempermainkanku, Naruto?" tanyanya penuh ancaman.

Cengiran itu kembali tampak di wajahnya, "Aku tidak mungkin mempermainkanmu, Sakura-chan," lalu cengiran itu menghilang dengan cepat. Pemuda rubah itu menghela napas sebelum berucap, "Aku bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu." Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuannya dengan teman lamanya.

#

_Semilir angin musim dingin berhembus menerpa kulit pucat dan rambut merahnya. Mantel ninja itu tak seberapa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai membeku. Perubahan cuaca drastis tak membuat tubuhnya cepat beradaptasi. Iklim Suna yang panas sangat berbanding terbalik dengan iklim empat musim Konoha._

_Langkahnya bergerak lambat menginjak es berlumur garam menuju kembali ke penginapannya setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, kemudian ia bertemu orang itu. Kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu mendapati seseorang menghalangi jalannya._

"_Hei, Gaara. Lama tak bertemu." Sapa suara renyah di depannya. _

_Kazekage muda itu menatapnya lekat selama beberapa detik lebih lama kemudian menyapa, "Naruto, kau sudah kembali?"_

_Pemuda bersurai kuning itu terkekeh, "Kelihatannya kau tidak senang aku kembali. Apa aku salah?" ia mendekat beberapa langkah sampai tangannya mampu menjangkau lengan Gaara. Ia meninju pelan teman lamanya itu dengan gaya bergurau, "Kudengar kau memang ada di sini jadi aku berniat mencarimu sepulang dari rumah Sakura-chan. Tapi tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini." Terdiam begitu mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Gaara mengalihkan pandangan. Tingkah anehnya ini disadari Naruto yang kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung. Jarang-jarang kita bisa berlatih di _training field_ Konoha bukan?"_

_Gaara menatap lawan bicaranya cukup lama sebelum ia mengangguk setuju._

_Hamparan rumput yang biasanya terlihat menutupi tepi hutan Konoha kini berganti menjadi hamparan salju putih yang belum terjamah. Tebalnya sudah mencapai tulang kering dua pemuda itu dan mantel yang mereka pakai hanya bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka seadanya. Bukan ide yang bagus untuk datang kemari jika kau adalah orang biasa. Gaara berhenti sedangkan Naruto berjalan lebih jauh untuk memberi jarak._

_Posisi mereka saling berhadapan sekarang, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" pemuda rubah itu berteriak semangat. Tak pula disertai cengiran senangnya._

_Tak berselang lama pertarungan dimenangkan Gaara. Tak ada luka parah yang diderita keduanya. Hanya luka gores yang tak begitu berarti terlihat di tangan mereka._

"_Kukira kau akan bisa menangkisnya." Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah sembari menunjukkan wajah bersalah yang dibuat-buat._

"_Kekuatanmu tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Tadi pun kau mengalah padaku 'kan?" mengikuti sahabatnya, Gaara duduk bersandar di pohon yang sama._

_Naruto menoleh cepat, "Kau tahu? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk berhati-hati." Dia tertawa renyah._

_Senyuman lembut Gaara menghangatkan suasana. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Sikap jujurnya membuat Gaara merasa nyaman terlebih setelah ia menjadi kazeage. Naruto memang tak pernah berubah._

_Tawanya berhenti digantikan senyum riang, "Aku melihatmu bersama Sakura di makam Sasuke waktu itu. Kulihat kalian sangat serius jadi aku tak bisa menyapa." _

_Gaara menatap sahabatnya dengan sebelah alis transparannya terangkat, "Kau ada di sana?"_

"_Yeah, aku disana. Aku yang menyimpan bunga kuning di makam Sasuke. Apa kau tidak teringat padaku saat melihatnya?" tatapannya begitu berharap Gaara akan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia dengar._

_Pemuda merah itu menjawab sungkan, "Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau kau ada di sana. Maaf."_

_Tak terlalu ambil pusing Naruto berdecak seraya berkata, "Sudahlah itu tidak terlalu penting. Sudah kuduga ucapan Ketua Yamato itu tak bisa dipercaya."_

_Bicara soal mengingatkan, beberapa hari yang lalu Gaara juga teringat pada pemuda rubah ini ketika melihat foto tim tujuh di rumah Sakura. Saat itu dia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang pernikahannya, "Naruto," Ia awali pembicaraan serius itu dengan sebuah panggilan._

_Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang yang sudah memanggilnya._

_Terdiam cukup lama, Gaara meyakinkan dirinya, "Aku akan menikahi Sakura." Empat kata terlebih dahulu untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Pemuda bertato ai itu menatap Naruto, meyakinkan pemuda itu dengan isyarat matanya._

Blue sapphire_ itu melebar begitu mendengar berita dari sahabatnya, "Apa?" Gaara tak menimpali perkataan Naruto. Ia malah merunduk sembari memainkan salju di tangannya. Naruto memperhatikan itu, setidaknya hal itu memberi jeda untuknya berpikir, "Sejak kapan kalian..."_

_Belum selesai ia bicara, Gaara sudah memotongnya, "Ini perjodohan. Para tetua memintaku untuk menikahi gadis dari Konoha untuk memperkuat aliansi desa. Aku meminta Hokage untuk mencarikan seorang gadis dan menurutnya Sakuralah yang paling tepat." Jelasnya tanpa diminta. Jemarinya menekan salju dalam genggamannya hingga kumpulan es itu mencair._

_Naruto menajamkan tatapannya, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada Sakura jika alasannya hanya untuk memperkuat aliansi. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan Sakura," ia meninju es di bawah tangannya, "Dan aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kakashi-sensei." Hampir saja ia beranjak pergi entah kemana, tapi Gaara berhasil menahannya._

"_Tunggu dulu, Naruto," cegahnya tak banyak. Tapi ucapan iritnya itu berhasil membuat Naruto kembali mendengarkan, "Beberapa hari ini aku selalu bersama Sakura. Ada hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan apa yang sudah dikatakan Gaara yang tak biasanya berkata seperti itu. _

_Ia ingat-ingat lagi pertemuan mereka di pemakaman. Gelagat aneh dari Gaara ketika itu tak disadari Sakura tapi disadari Naruto. Lelaki itu melepas topeng _stoic_nya ketika bersama Sakura._

_Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan sebuah pengertian, "Apa kau menyayangi Sakura-chan?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia paham apa yang dirasakan Gaara karena ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sakura ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Dan pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi respon Sakura._

_Gaara menundukkan kepalanya menatap salju di antara kakinya. Matahari kian meninggi tetapi tak memberikan hawa panas yang berarti. Entah apa yang membuat mereka melupakan rasa dingin di kulitnya karena mereka tetap bergeming di atas salju. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengingat kembali perasaannya selama ini. Perasaan ingin terus bersamanya, perasaan ingin menyenangkan gadis itu, sampai perasaan tak ingin gadis itu tersakiti. Ya, dia menyayangi Sakura._

"_Aku..." keraguan membayangi ucapannya. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Naruto soal perasaannya? Tapi ia juga berpikir kalau Naruto pasti ingin tahu karena dia adalah sahabat terdekat Sakura. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti keluarga, "Aku memang menyayanginya." Lirih ucapannya terbawa angin sampai ke telinga pemuda rubah itu._

_Dan Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan teman baiknya itu, "Jika kau memang menyayanginya, lalu apa yang membuatmu terganggu?" ia tak mengerti yang satu ini. Ada ekspresi itu ketika ia melihat pria itu berada di pemakaman Uchiha begitu juga ketika ia berpapasan dengan Gaara dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Pertarungan mereka kali ini juga memperkuat dugaannya karena berkali-kali Gaara tak berkonsentrasi pada serangan yang bisa saja membahayakannya. Seorang shinobi yang bersahabat tidak perlu bicara untuk saling mengerti karena mereka bisa mengerti melalui pertarungan._

_Lagi-lagi kazegake muda itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak berpikir dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Gaara sampai ia ingin mengatakannya, "Sakura, dia menolakku. Dia selalu menjauh ketika aku berusaha mendekat."_

_Kemudian Naruto mengerti apa yang Gaara khawatirkan. Ia coba untuk menjelaskan agar Gaara paham akan kondisi Sakura, "Aku percaya Sakura pasti aman bersamamu. Tapi mengertilah Gaara, bayangan Sasuke memang sulit menghilang dari benak kami. Terlebih untuk Sakura-chan."_

_Baru kali ini Gaara melihat Naruto tersenyum sendu sambil menatap langit. Pemandangan yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh orang yang selalu ceria seperti Naruto._

_Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menatap sang Kazekage,"Tapi Sakura membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih dari siapapun. Kepergian orang tuanya dan juga Sasuke sudah membuatnya berubah. Bulan-bulan pertama setelah Sasuke pergi, dia tak mau bicara pada siapapun kecuali pada nisan Sasuke. Lalu setelah beberapa bulan berikutnya Sakura selalu mengambil misi di luar desa yang memakan waktu lama tanpa jeda. Hal itu membuat kami khawatir. Tapi apa yang bisa kami perbuat? Tidak ada. Aku juga menyayanginya, Gaara. Tapi kasih sayangku sebagai sahabat berpengaruh banyak padanya. Kuharap kasih sayangmu padanya bisa membantunya menemukan tempat bersandar." Pandangannnya menerawang ke balik awan kelabu di atas kepalanya. Berharap cahaya mentari dapat menembusnya dan memberi kehangatan._

_Gaara hanya menatap teman lamanya itu sampai Naruto membalas menatapnya. Cengiran Naruto turut membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti Sakura butuh waktu untuk menerima pernikahan ini. Ia juga tahu Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke hingga saat ini. Tapi Gaara tetap bertekad untuk menikahi Sakura meskipun itu menyakitkan dirinya sendiri._

_Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan berlebihan. Tampangnya berubah seolah pertarungan mereka sudah banyak menguras tenaganya, "Aku tak menyangka Sakura akan menikah secepat ini. Ditambah lagi dia akan menikahi Kazekage Sunagakure." Tapi selanjutnya cengiran khas itu tampak lagi di wajahnya, "Kuharap kalian bahagia."_

_Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Naruto."_

_Cengirannya tak berlangsung lama, Naruto segera menatap Gaara dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kapan dan dimana kalian akan menikah?"_

_Tak kuasa menahan tawanya, Gaara menjawab, "Kakashi akan memberitahumu nanti."_

#

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" sikap Naruto kali ini benar-benar sudah membuat Sakura penasaran. Tak biasanya pemuda jabrik itu bersikap seperti ini.

Sebisa mungkin Naruto menampakkan ekspresi seriusnya, "Sakura-chan," jeda terselip diantara ucapannya. Ia melanjutkannya setelah puas melihat sahabatnya penasaran setengah mati, "Gaara-kun itu laki-laki yang baik. Kau tidak akan menyesal menikah dengannya karena dia akan menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu. Aku percaya padanya."

Naruto adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan hal itu setelah Ino dan Shikamaru. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Pendapatnya tidak pernah berdasar logika, hanya perasaan yang digunakannya, "Kenapa kau bisa mempercayainya?" ujarnya berusaha santai di tengah obrolan serius yang dibuat Naruto. Ia meminum ochanya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lelaki itu.

Sambil menggendikkan bahu, Naruto menjawab santai, "Karena dia sahabatku." Tiga kata itu saja cukup membuat Sakura jengkel dan tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya mempermainkanku." Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah berdiri dan beranjak dari kedai Ichiraku Ramen meninggalkan Naruto yang kepayahan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu aku!" pemuda jabrik itu segera mengejar sahabat pinknya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di tengah keramaian desa. Untungnya ia berhasil menyusul Sakura, "Dengar Sakura-chan, aku serius soal Gaara-kun. Berikan dia sedikit kesempatan."

'Berikan dia kesempatan?' benaknya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus memberi pemuda itu kesempatan? "Apa maksudmu aku harus memberinya kesempatan?"

Mereka berhenti di tengah jalan yang masih ramai, "Berikan dia kesempatan agar dia bisa menunjukkan perasaannya padamu." jelas Naruto pelan. Situasi di sekitar mereka tak tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tapi ia tetap harus mengatakannya.

Detik itu juga Sakura teringat pada sarung tangan pemberian Gaara pagi ini. Ia juga ingat pada bunga pemberian kazekage muda itu juga perlakuan manis yang dilakukan pria itu padanya kemarin malam.

'Memberinya kesempatan?' ia melangkah tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Langkahnya gontai disertai tatapan kosong. Perasaannya kacau. Rasa senang dan bersalah melayang-layang di kepalanya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa senang. Begitu juga dengan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

Naruto menghadang jalannya, alhasil gadis musim semi itu pun menabrak pemuda jabrik itu, "Sakura-chan? Kau mau kemana? Kau melamun tadi."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab,"Ah, aku akan ke toko bunga Ino." Jawabnya asal. Sampai lima detik lalu ia tak tahu kemana tujuannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Hati-hati Sakura-chan!" kemudian lelaki itu melompat ke atap toko dan melompat ke atap bangunan yang lebih tinggi hingga tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

'Memberi Gaara kesempatan?' batinnya lagi sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toko bunga Ino.

~#~#~#~

_To be continue..._

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : _Aloha minna~_ Akhirnya author bisa update cepet kali ini (readers: cepet apanya!). Yah, sebenernya author ngerasa kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan terutama endingnya. Tapi wordsnya udah lebih dari 5K (tanpa author's note loh), kalau dilanjutin takutnya kepanjangan dan lama lagi selesainya. _Gomenasai minna_! Yah tapi author tetap berharap kalau readers puas dengan chap ini. Kemungkinan setelah chap ini alurnya bakal dipercepat jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini. Oh ya, sekedar info aja, gaya menulisku memang begini. Sering menggunakan adegan flashback untuk ceritanya. Tapi itu juga sudah diperhitungkan kok. Di chap sebelumnya sudah dijelaskan perbedaan cerita utama dan flashbacknya.

Terus buat yang udah nunggu kemunculan Naruto, di sinilah debutnya! Ceritanya Naruto jadi mak comblang GaaSaku, jadi perannya dalam cerita penting juga. Agak sedikit OOC memang, tapi author sengaja menonjolkan sifat dewasanya Naruto. Di chap ini juga Gaara sudah bertemu sama si Pengancam yang artinya sebentar lagi bakal sampai klimaks ceritanya. Untuk GaaSaku momentnya juga bakal lebih banyak mulai sekarang. Author harap readers tetep suka baca fic ini.

Ok, waktunya **QACorner**!

Q : pertunangannya kapan?  
A : Author nyebut mereka tunangan itu karena mereka udah sepakat untuk menikah. Pertunangan mereka memang ga pasang cincin karena author pikir pada saat itu ga ada tuker cincin dan lagi pernikahan mereka cuma sebatas pernikahan kontrak (pada saat itu).

Q : mang Naruto kemana?  
A : ini udah muncul author harap kamu ga kecewa sama kemunculan Naruto yang begini.

Ok! Semua sudah dijawab. _Arigatou _yang masih baca sampai chap ini. Fic ini memang sengaja ga terburu-buru, sengalirnya ide author aja jadinya author juga ga tau fic ini bakalan berapa chapter. Harap maklum yah karena author masih newbie. Author harap kalian ga bosen-bosen baca fic ini. _Matta ashita! \\(^_^)/_


End file.
